Medusa
by A.Garbo
Summary: Medusa Snape, Severus Snape's sister is back after the Battle of Hogwarts to occupy the place of new Potions Master. With her she brings a daughter, memories and a secret. Please, review :D
1. Chapter 1

After the war, nothing was the same. Hogwarts wasn't the same. A lot of time passed until the Earth cured its wounds. But new wounds would be done to others. She used to live in the _muggle_ world in a farm, hiding from everything until the harvest.

During winter days she wouldn't come out, during the harvest she would use her wand to do it as quickly as possible. Her neighbours find it extremely strange that someone could do the harvest from one day to another and not be seen. With some protective spells around the house everything is possible. Nobody would see her and no one would harm her and her daughter.

She had many scary statues in the garden with scary features that really would come to your mind as a "Do not enter" advice or warning.

They looked very real like someone had petrified them. And it is exactly it.

Minerva McGonagall entered the iron gate, followed by Rubeus Hagrid.

- Shall I knock? - He asked.

- No, leave it to me. The last time you know to somebody's door you made it fly into the house. - Minerva McGonagall knocked the door and waited anxiously.

A woman answered at the door. She was tall, pale, and thin. She had a fine black and straight hair cut until her shoulders and a black left eye. The other one was stitched. You could see a white nuance in her hair that was separated by the rest of the hair by two black pearls. Her lips were red as roses and her nose was aquiline.

- Hello, Medusa...

- Professor McGonagall? What are you both doing here? Come in! Let me get you a cup of tea. – She asked.

- I'm afraid I don't have good news.

- Please do come in, anyway so we can talk. I need to know about my brother. I don't see him for ages. – The pale woman let them in and closed the door delicately. McGonagall wasn't very at ease for she was surrounded by _muggle_ objects.

- If your mother could see this...

- She was surrounded by it as well. My father took her wand. – She said amused. She had the most calm of the smiles. Everything in her was calm.

A little girl showed up.

- What's wrong, mommy?

- Nothing, honey. They're friends of mine. Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's alright. Go to your room, I'll check your homework in a minute. – The little one disappeared. – What brings you here?

- I see you lost an eye. – Medusa smiled.

- The one that cut it off lost his ability to live. He's right there in the garden, one of my finest statues. It's a pity to think that someone can break it. Make yourself at ease if you wish, I don't like it a bit. Breaking glass objects seems to relieve stress. It's good for your health.

- I still remember the moment you petrified James Potter.

- He was bulling me and my brother. I had a reason. I wouldn't petrify someone because it pleases me. On the contrary, I find it an extremely dreadful gift for someone to have. I would gladly trade it for 5 Galleons. I would buy a pot of Lionfish spines and Horklump juice for a Herbicide Potion. I'm in lack of it. But tell me about Severus, how is he?

- I am afraid I have sad news.

- What happened? Is he hurt? – McGonagall looked at Hagrid. – Well? Tell me already! I ought to know! It's my right if it concerns my family. Is the Dark Lord gone? Where Severus? Where is my brother?

- He fought bravely to serve our school and ... the Dark Lord he... – Tears fell from Medusas eyes.

- Is he dead? – Old McGonagall couldn't answer. – Tell me! Is he dead?! - McGonagall nodded and let her head go down. – I lost my parents, and my brother put himself to the services of Albus Dumbledore. My lover was dragged into this being innocent. I know that my brother didn't do the best choices. But I must say that both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore killed him when they used him like a pendulum.

- Be reasonable, Medusa!

- Reasonable! Don't utter that word! I lost the only family I had due to Hogwarts services! I bet you want to claim my daughter as well to be trained and to be taken down like a pig for slaughter! I must tell you, she won't go! She's the only I've got left. – Athena entered the living room.

- Mother...

- It's alright, Athena.

- Why are you crying? – Athena sat with her mother grabbing her hand. She was too nervous. Athena gave her a cloth so she could her tears.

- No one is here to claim anything.

- What more could you possibly do in here?

- I am the new headmistress of Hogwarts.

- Congratulations to you! – Medusa said bitterly

- Albus charged me to speak with you if anything went wrong. Dumbledore is dead, so is you brother. I know that your harvest wasn't very good this year.

- We're not starving! I can provide for my daughter and for me the enough to survive. I won't leave this house! I came here to be far away from that world!

- Medusa, my friend, I know it hurts... – Said Hagrid.

- You don't know Hagrid. You'll never know. My brother was stupid enough to believe in Dumbledore's and Voldemort's words. But I won't be a fool! I'll stay right where I am. I won't take sides.

- Medusa, my dear. You don't need to take sides anymore. Everything is over... Voldemort is gone forever, and Dumbledore as well. But if you want to do what is best for you daughter, let her study in Hogwarts and live there. Also I need a Potions Master. I would be glad if you could come and fill up your brother's shoes.

- No one will EVER fill up my brother's shoes. Ever, I say! Not me, not anyone else! My daughter won't have a wand and won't be a witch!

- Is she better in a farm, hungry, uneducated?

- I want her alive! Sometimes you must do some things wrong in order to keep those you love! And I don't want to lose Athena! I rather stay and live with a rope in my throat constantly.

- Medusa, you are a Ravenclaw. You're intelligent and you know what to do and when to do it! I expect you to act as a Ravenclaw and a brave witch, like your brother. That's what you are! Now stand up with your head held high.

- Why me, Minerva? In all the people in this world, it had to be me as if I don't have enough to worry.

- I need you in Hogwarts. It's the only way I can thank you for your sacrifices and your brother's courage and fight. Come and I'll protect you. Stay and I can't do anything for you. Be the Potion Master, Slugghorn is retiring.

- I don't have much of a choice, have I? I can't even pay my bills and surely I can't pay my brother's funeral. I have nothing. Death Eaters ruined everything in fields when passing. They even tried to enter. But I stopped them. I petrified people, I deserve Azkaban for that. But I don't regret having petrified murderers.

- You're not going to Azkaban for that. You're going to Hogwarts, to recover and to teach. That's what I expect of you. Now, I hope you have some floo powder left. I want you to go to Diagon-Alley and buy everything that Athena needs to attend classes. You have the list here. – McGonagall gave Medusa a letter. The same letter that she and her brother received from Hogwarts, telling them they had been accepted. - But for now, I need you to come. Severus is still on the Infirmary.

- I can't leave my daughter here.

- Hagrid will take care of her. Now, let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts was still the old same thing. Almost nothing changed. All students passing by were looking at her, and staring. They looked as if they had seen a ghost.

She followed Professor Minerva McGonagall to the Infirmary. The Grey Lady was passing by when she noticed Medusa.

- Medusa! – The Grey Lady floated and reached the aching heart woman. – I am sorry for your loss. Everything will be alright now, my friend. He's in peace, finally. He didn't choose our path, he can rest now. It's better than hunt Hogwarts. – She said, trying to touch her friend.

- Thank you, Helena. –The ghost smiled. Nearly Headless Nick came too.

- I didn't like him a bit, but I must admit he was a great man.

- Thank you, Sir Nicholas. You're most kind...

- May we accompany you? – Helena Ravenclaw asked.

-Of course. Be free to do it if you want. – Sir Nicholas and the Grey Lady floated at Medusa and Minerva's side. At the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was occupied.

Some students were lying down. Some bodies were covered with white sheets.

A boy came towards Medusa. It was Harry Potter himself.

He said nothing. His green eyes touched her eye and saw the pain in her heart.

Her tears stroke him, like a curse. She remembered those eyes: Lily Evan's eyes.

- I'm sorry, Madam... – He said.

Medusa approached a body lying on a bed and uncovered it.

As she uncovered the bloody, the wounds of her departed brother revealed themselves. Her tears fell in Severus's closed eyes and pale skin. She touched his cold hands carefully.

She kissed him many times. Minerva McGonagall couldn't help let a tear skip her eyes. Harry was silent as a grave.

- Look what they have done to you, my dear Severus... – She caressed his cold face and wounds. She grabbed his hands and kissed them as well. – I just wished I had the opportunity to say goodbye. Why this had to happen to us?

- Oh, Medusa... – Whispered the Grey Lady.

- Let's give her some moments alone. Come along, Potter! – Said Professor McGonagall. Harry Potter let that poor heartbroken woman alone with her brother's corpse.

She cried for hours, holding his hand, caressing his face and hair, whispering her regret into his ears as if he could listen and understand.

She saw before her eyes, her very first memories of having a friend. It was him, her brother, her best childhood friend, her best companion and best defender.

She remembered the good things and the bad things yet the good prevailed over the bad.

Her first memory was Severus playing with his teddy bear. She was a year old when he was born. He called it "Mad". They would sleep in the same cradle, share meals and toys.

Medusa kissed him one last time before leaving the Infirmary. She covered him as if he was asleep and left him.

The shattered woman wandered around the castle for some time and then she went up to Minerva McGonagall's office.

- Oh dear, you look like a wreck.

- And I feel like a wreck. – Harry Potter was still there and offered her a seat and his jacket.

- I need to talk to you, Miss Snape? I thrust you're not married.

- Not now, Potter... – Medusa lift her hand. She wanted to listen to him.

- No, I'm not. You're really just like your father...but you have your mother's eyes and her lips. I remember both of them.

- My father used to bully you.

- He used to bully my brother, so he bullied me as well. But of course I took it as a family matter.

- My condolences.

- Thank you. What do you have to tell me?

- I-I saw your brother die. He told me to take his tears into a flask and put them in the _pensieve_. I saw him with my mother when they were children and all that happened. Why he turned a Death Eater and why he quit it. Why he followed Dumbledore. I want you to know that despite everything and most of all despite my relationship with him, he must have been the bravest man I ever knew. I know that this doesn't relief your pain. Never will. I learned the difference between a true Death Eaters and Professor Severus Snape. It's very simple actually. Love is the difference. Death Eaters know fear, pain, power, ambition. But your brother he knew love and kindness, even if he made a huge effort not to show it. I know you come from a very poor family. But he did something of himself. I saw you in his memories, you were holding him, playing with him while children. I saw what you did to my father when he was trying to mock your brother. I don't blame you. I blame my father for making your brother so bitter. I apologize for everything, including having judged him. I was informed that you and your daughter are in a bad situation and that you sacrificed your happiness and your brother for this. Please, take Professor McGonagall's offer in consideration once that everything's changed and don't give up.

- This isn't the time to make promises, Mr. Potter. My future is very obscure. I can't see it straight. I must think of how will I bury my brother and mourn him properly rather than think about the future.

- Yes. I think so too. But think about it. I just wanted you to know that he loved you as much as you loved him, and that he was sorry to have abandoned you to serve others. He gave to a whole world the opportunity to be free. He gave you that opportunity. It's time for you to benefit from it. – They observed each other. Harry found huge similarities in Medusa with the teacher he hated the most. And she saw a something different from his parents in that boy. Humility was new. Life taught him to be humble. That was good.

– It's time for me to go home, now. My daughter is alone with Hagrid. – Medusa took off his jacket and proceeded to give it back to him. – Thank you. – Medusa looked at Minerva and went out of the office. The sun was setting in the horizon and yet with some tears in her eyes, she returned home flying from the courtyard to London in an old broomstick.

Arriving home she entered and saw Hagrid telling the most amazing stories to Athena.

- ...and that's what a drunken troll looks like... – Athena was laughing, ignoring the fact that her mother was observing them. – Oh, Medusa. You're there. I was tellin' stories about the Leaky Cauldron to Athena.

- Thank you, Hagrid for taking care of Athena while I was out.

- You're welcome. Hum, I'm sorry, Medusa, my condolences.

- Thank you.

- Well...goodbye. You might know that I broke a chair, sorry about that.

- No problem, I'll mend it someday.

- Bye, Athena.

- Bye, Hagrid. – Hagrid got off the house and Medusa closed the door.

- Mother, are you alright?

- I want to talk to you. It's important. – They sat in the sofa, leaning in each other, hugging. - Do you remember Uncle Severus?

- Yes. I was always a little afraid of him, but he was always nice. He died, isn't it? I would like to see him again, and to think that I only saw him once a year in Christmas...

- We'll have to go to his funeral. But it's not just that what I wanted to talk about with you. I don't have enough money to sustain both of us.

- You mean...

- I'm broke. I told you about Hogwarts before and I was invited to go there to substitute your Uncle. I'll be teaching Potions. And that lady that was talking to me is the Headmistress of the School. She gave me a letter. Apparently your uncle signed you in without my permission. You are almost twelve now. It's the perfect age for you to start.

- You mean, I'll be learning all those things that you make, the spells and potions, everything?

- Yes. If you don't want to go, I won't make you.

- I want to go.

- I understand. You always had that fascination about Hogwarts, uncle Severus always told you about magical objects... You were born with those abilities as well. You used to grow flowers by looking at the seeds and make paper birds fly as if they were real. You were just two years old.

- I don't want to stick with the flowers and the paper birds forever! - Medusa smiled to her daughter.

- I bet you don't. Now, I'll make dinner and you go and wash yourself. – Athena ran to the bathroom and Medusa started to bake a chicken pie and a salad.

She put the table and waited her daughter at the table.

They started to eat in silence. She observed everything in that house.

The candles made it look quieter. There was no electricity. Whatever for? Candles are so much more sympathetic... Food tasted better baked in the wooden-fired oven. In the winter it was nice. That farm had been her life for at least twelve years. She moved there when Athena's father died. She would have to give up on that house in order to teach in Hogwarts.

It was decided, she would fill her brother's shoes. It would be better her doing it rather than other person. She was in desperate need of money. Bills don't pay themselves and the crops are dead anyway. Food won't come out of no were. She had to get a job in town anyway. A radical change is imposing itself to Medusa and she wasn't linking.

They finished having dinner.

- Go brush your teeth, sweetie. You might go to your room and read a story. I'll check you in half an hour, ok?

- Yes, mommy. – Athena did so and Medusa cleared the table and with a wand waving the dishes and the cutlery washed themselves.

She made hot chocolate and while waiting it to be ready she went out in the night, to observe the fields.

- I'll have to sell. Perhaps for 400.000£ that will give me around...81.135 Galleons. – That's good enough if I can sell it on time. Damn it, Severus! With all the time you had to die, you had to die just now! – She sat in the wooden stairs combing her hair with her fingers. - Oh, hell! The chocolate! – She ran to the kitchen again and took the chocolate from the wooden-fired oven. – Athena! Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?

- Yes, please! – Medusa poured some chocolate to a mug and took it to Athena's room. She entered slowly. – Here, honey. – She sat in her bed, observing her child reading and sipping the hot chocolate from the mug. – Is that my old copy of "The Tales of Beedle, the Bardle"?

- Yes, I hope you don't mind.

- I used to read it to Uncle Severus when he was younger then you.

- You must have been very close.

- Yes, we were. It's late now you should be sleeping, dear. Did you finish your chocolate?

- Not yet. – Athena took the mug to her mouth again and there was no hot chocolate left in the mug that she returned to her mother. – Thank you, mother. Don't be sad, alright? I am still here. – They hugged. Medusa let her tears fall in her daughter's shoulder and kissed her face.

- Love you. Now, go to sleep. – She didn't even bother to clean her tears and then covering her daughter with the sheets. – Goodnight, Athena. – Medusa got out of Athena's room and went to sit in the living room, crying.

She noticed a box that she didn't open for so long. She put it in her lap and opened it.

There were old photographs. The first was a picture of her and Severus as very young children. He had his teddy bear with him and was constantly playing with it not paying much attention to his sister that was bursting into laughter. The other was two older children looking at each other and smiling and then moving their head towards the camera. They were dressed with their Hogwarts uniforms. Suddenly Severus hugged his sister in the picture and made the young Medusa laugh. Medusa smiled cleaning her tears. In the third photograph Medusa was kissing Severus. They would be about thirty years old there. He had a peaceful smile and after receiving such a kiss from his sister he reattributed. There was also a photograph with Severus playing with Athena in his lap and another of the Christmas of 1994 where Medusa was laughing her brains out with Severus who was laughing to. In the bottom of the box she found a photograph where she was dancing and kissing her first boyfriend in Hogwarts fields. She smiled. Gregory was his name. The last picture she took from the box was Walter, her daughter's father and her before he died, two weeks before her daughter's birth. This was a _muggle_ picture. Walter was smiling while hugging a five month pregnant Medusa.

Medusa fell asleep on the couch with the photographs in her lap. The other day, Medusa and Athena started to pack.

A day later they travelled from London to Hogwarts with an enchanted car. Arriving at Hogwarts, they were received by Minerva that helped them to transport their bag inside the castle.

Medusa and Athena moved to the dungeons of the castle. They unpacked everything and placed everything in their rightful places. Then they wandered around the castle.

Minerva McGonagall took care of Severus Snape funeral.

- Which flowers would he like?

- White lilies, I am sure.

- And the coffin?

- Whatever you want.

- Are you planning to bury him in Hogwarts?

- No, I don't think that the Ministry would allow it but perhaps in Hogsmead, under a tree. That way I can visit when I feel like doing it. – And it was made so.

Medusa dressed Severus with his best clothes and combed his hair. She kissed his forehead one last time and he was put into a coffin. He was taken to the fields near the castle and a very simple funeral was held. In Hogsmead, Medusa picked a tree and a hole was made there. Medusa was ahead shaped like a black form in her huge black cloak. Harry Potter was there observing from not very far. Medusa took her wand and made appear a big flower crown. Everyone left the place yet Medusa staying until the sunset. Athena went away with Minerva.

After these sad events of abandoning a home, burying a loved one, a portrait was placed in the headmistress office. Severus Snape was sleeping with a potions book on his lap. A copy was placed in Medusa's room so she could see him every day.

She used Sleeping Drought so she could sleep without suffering from insomnias. She couldn't think of her brother without feeling lost. The Sleeping Drought would give her the ability to sleep without any interruption, or thought or dream. In the morning she would wake up as seven o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month was hard for them. Medusa spent the whole week helping the other teachers reconstructing Hogwarts which took a great amount of energy.

Having worked in a farm and sometimes being low on budget, she had this skill and talent to repair things. All the broken telescopes in the Astronomy tower were repaired by her. She helped reconstruct the bridge and the Greenhouse with Pomona Sprout.

Afterwards she refilled the cupboards of the Potions classroom with more ingredients and mended some old books that were falling apart. It was a lot of work but she was glad to help. Some older students included helped her to clean and organise the classrooms.

Athena would help in what she could but there was so many people helping that she could spend her day listening to Hagrid's stories and drinking tea, or helping him with his weird plants.

Medusa noticed that Slytherin house students would be much more civil with her, perhaps because they liked her brother. Yet she didn't establish a relationship with any students. They understood that she was still mourning her brother, so they would leave her alone with her thoughts.

She would spend some hours by the fire place thinking about moments that she spent with Severus, his sarcastic jokes, his funny attitude while still a child, his soft manners, something that he didn't show to any person.

He had a huge respect towards her. He would be always polite and kind. He helped her maintaining the house while she took care of her newborn daughter and never complained about anything.

Their Christmas together would be always the most fun. When he couldn't spend the Christmas day with them, Medusa felt that it wasn't the same. He was the only family she had.

He would never spend his birthday with her but she would always send him something. He had this woollen scarf in black and dark green that she made for him. He had this collection of crystal flasks that she bought for him and sent him in his birthday. Besides that, they would write to each other yet that not being very often.

He would describe his days as, "...the usual, correcting disasters, observing catastrophes in cauldrons, silly wand waving, etc, as you may know. But that's what a teacher does."

For her birthday he always would send Minerva's hi and a package of mint flavoured chocolate and seeds of some rare plant.

This year she was turning forty and Severus wouldn't be sending a letter, or mint flavoured chocolate or the rare seeds.

In her birthday, she was cleaning the staffroom when her daughter walked towards her with a little cake. Hagrid was with her.

They surprised her by singing happy birthday. She turned to them and smiled. She blew all the candles and after putting the cake in a table near her, she hugged her daughter really tight. Then she hugged Hagrid.

- Thank you both.

- Your welcome, Medusa. Like your cake? – Medusa observed the green cake Hagrid made her. She could tell that it was made by him because the blue letters spelled "Happee Birthdae, Duse!" instead of "Happy Birthday". He was the only one that called her that. "Duse", it had a strange musicality.

- It's delightful.

- I hope it tastes better than it looks. – He said, tapping her back carefully.

- It's a wonderful birthday gift.

- We took the liberty of calling some people to party today.

- Oh, no Hagrid. I'm still mourning my brother; I have no spirit for parties.

- I understand, so let's not call it a party; let's just say it's a nice chat with some booze and a cake. I brought Cherry syrup and pumpkin juice for the little ones and butter bear, mead and _firewhiskey_ to the adults. Come on! It's your birthday!

- I know but...

- You are turning... twenty five? – Medusa giggled.

- No, I'm forty.

- Already? You're more beautiful every day I see you. – Medusa let out some laud laughter.

- Oh Hagrid! You never change. – They hugged again. – Alright. I accept to attend to that little chat. Where is it going to take place?

- Where do you think? In my cabin and garden, I am decoratin' it. It's really coming together. Afterwards you could give me your opinion.

- That's wonderful, Hagrid. Of course I will. I'm thankful. – Hagrid was quite happy to see her smile and forgetting for a short period time her pain.

That evening, Hagrid held a nice dinner in her honour in the garden of his cabin.

Athena, Minerva McGonagall, Fillius Flitwick, Sybil Trelawney and some other teachers, were present.

Minerva, who was sitting at her side, gave her a little package.

- Oh, you shouldn't...

- You'll need it, I am sure. – Medusa opened the package and from inside a monocle fell on her hand. It had a lovely golden frames and a shinny lens.

- It's beautiful. Love it. I surely need it. I can't wander by Hogwarts' corridors looking like a one eyed tramp. – Minerva laughed.

- Certainly. That way you won't frighten your students.

- It's my turn! – Said Sybil Trelawney, spilling a glass of butter bear. Minerva cleaned her mess. – Please give me your hand.

- The fact that I am in peril danger is well known. – Everyone laughed.

- Oh Medusa, I see something... besides danger. – Said Sybil.

- What do you see then, Sybil?

- I see a man. – Medusa laughed.

- Do you?

- Yes, someone from your past. Someone you loved very much.

- Is it my brother you see?

- No, it's not Severus. I would recognise Severus anywhere. This man is different from Severus. He's joyful, extravagant, he's lively.

- Very different from my brother, indeed. At least from the Severus you know.

- This man is coming back and changed very little. You'll recognise him immediately when you see him.

- When?

- Very soon.

- Thank you, Sybil. – Medusa said caressing her friend's hands and smiling.

- So, what do you think of my garden now? – Hagrid asked putting his huge had over her shoulder.

- It's lovely, Hagrid. You really worked hard. I love those lovely flowers over there. And the rosebush is luxuriant. I may have an Herbicide Potion to help you deal with weeds. I'll bring it to you tomorrow morning, after I get back from Hogsmead.

- Thank you, Duse. – The night was over and she went to bed with her daughter.

- It was a good night, wasn't it mum?

- Yes. It was quite a surprise, honey. I loved every minute.

- Hagrid told me so much about you as witch. He said that your were one of the finest that he had ever met.

- He was exaggerating, I am sure.

- I bet you were one of the best.

- Do you want some tea, Athena?

- No, thanks. I had too much Cherry juice. I have waves in my stomach. – Medusa smiled.

- Ok. You should go to bed then. – Medusa kissed her daughter and they both lied down on bed and looked at each other's eyes. They both had black eyes. Athena quite resembled to her mother. Their eyes and hair were the same. They had resembling facial expressions. Their smiles were equal.

- Won't you tell me a story?

- I am tired...

- Please.

- Alright. Once... there was bad man that had two children, a boy and a girl. And they were the best friends. They fought against their father in other to be free.

When they got their freedom, the first thing that they did was to go and live in a house. But not just any house. It was by beach with white sand and blue waves. They were alone. They just had each other but they were happy that way. They used to play every day in the sand. They never get tired of that.

- What happened?

- One day a big wave took the little boy away. He was playing near the water with tidal waves occurring. It was dangerous. His sister kept telling him to not go near the sea. But he wasn't listening. The waves stroke him once. He was all soaked. They stroke him again. He though it was funny. But at the third wave, he never came back.

- What about the girl?

– She tried everything to pull him, but without success.

- What happened to her?

- She lived alone for a long time, but one day she found a man that used to walk on the beach. He was good and handsome. He got to know her well and they fell in love. They had a daughter.

- What did they call her?

- Tide. Tide was her name for she could be impetuous and sweet. Yet they loved her very much, with her virtues and flaws, always. Now, the story is over and you must go to sleep. You have to get up early in the morning. While I visit Uncle Severus' tomb you go and take an Herbicide Potion to Hagrid. Can you do it?

- Of course.

- Now sleep, my angel. – Medusa kept her daughter close to her body and let her sleep with her head in her chest.

In the other morning, while Athena was taking the Potion early referred, her mother was in front of Severus Snape grave.

- I brought you some flowers, Severus. I am sure it's your favourites. – She whispered putting a big bouquet of white lilies in front of his grave stone. – I miss you terribly, my little Prince. I need you more than ever. Walter has been dead for almost twelve years and now you. I feel so alone and so miserable. I wish you would be here. I can't stay much longer. I have to go and help others repair the castle and to take care of Athena. As you might know, being a mother is a full time job. I know you loved her as you would love your own daughter if you had one. She loved you like she loves her father. You were very kind to her. She has nothing but good memories of you. – Medusa paused and cleaned her tears. – Goodbye, Severus. – The wind blew softly between the green leafs of the tree under which Severus was taking is eternal rest. The wind took Medusa away in her broom. The lilies shivered with the fresh summer morning breeze.

August ended with Athena waking up with the soft voice of her mother calling her and her hands shaking her slightly to take her from her dreams.

- Athena, my sweet. Get dressed and meet me in the Great Hall. –Her mother said. Apparently her mother was already dressed and ready to go and have breakfast. She had let her sleep until late, that morning. It was so rare. They never would wake up after eight o'clock.

Few minutes later, Athena showed up and came to her mother.

- Hello, mother. You said to meet you here. Did you want to tell me something?

- Yes. We are going to buy your materials to your classes. You already have the books that your uncle Severus disposed to your usage, but you need a wand, a cauldron, some flasks and ingredients to your potions.

- Does this make you happy, mother?

- What do you mean?

- This, this job, this school, this people?

- My darling, we have to do this. We have no choice, and if we are going to live here, we must adjust ourselves. I am getting used to it again. If you are happy here, I am glad to accompany you. I love Hogwarts since I was a student. I have the opportunity to teach in this honourable house now. I am glad that I can do it. Are you having second thoughts, love?

- No! I'm happy here too, but I don't think that I am prepared. I have so much to learn before I go to classes. People talk in riddles to me. I don't know anything about this world. I just know that I'll be taught all the things you know.

- In our way to Diagon Alley you can ask me everything you want.

- Let's go then.

- Have your breakfast first, and then we'll go. – Athena obeyed to her mother.

- She seems a little confused. – Commented Minerva. – Hide nothing from her. Tell her everything, the good and the bad.

- That's what I plan to do. – Medusa said, before sipping tea from her cup.

After the breakfast, they went inside the fireplace and travelled by floo powder.

Diagon Alley was crowded as always. Athena was enchanted with so many new things and creatures. The building seemed somehow old and built over each other. They were often in some way crooked. They were colourful, appealing and frequently packed with stuff to sell and with people trying to buy whatever they needed.

- This is Floorish & Blotts where you can buy books. And then in this side it is the Potage's Cauldron Shop, where you buy your cauldron. After that, there is the Apothecary where you can buy all the ingredients for your potions. Here you have a Quidditch Material shop.

- What's Quidditch?

- It's much like basketball, but played with brooms.

- You mean, you fly?

- Yes. Hogwarts has its championship between houses. This year it won't be possible for you to watch because there will be some other event. Yet you'll have flying lessons with Madam Hooch. You can also apply for the Quidditch teams.

- Did you play?

- Only in friendly games in the courtyard. Now, let's go to Olivander's.

- What's that, mother? – Athena asked with immense curiosity.

- It's a wand shop. You're going to buy your first wand. One of them will choose you. Mine chose me when I was near your age. It's a wand made of laurel wood. She doesn't like lazy owners. It has a Phoenix core...

- You mean that it has a personality?

- Yes. Somehow that personality is adapted to her owner's. I can't stop casting spells or improving my skills for too long. It's incredibly faithful to me. It will strike with a magical lightening someone that attempts to steal it. Your kind of wand says very much about you. So, you can't just let it go and chose another master. – Athena was fascinated. She was learning so much in one day. She was glad to have her mother near. That way she can ask as many questions as she wants about everything she wanted to know about.

They entered the shop and the old man that was behind the counter gazed at Medusa. He seemed to recognise her mother.

- Ah, Medusa Snape! And this is your daughter, I presume.

- Yes, Mr. Olivander, this is Athena.

- Severus's niece...

- We're here to by her first wand.

- So you're going to Hogwarts this year. Hum...Very well. I think I have the perfect wand for you. Let's see. – He turned to the enormous shelves and searched for one little box. – Here it is! – He took the box and put it on the counter. – Dragon Heartsting Core, 12 inches, hard Cherry wood. It's a dangerous wand for a feeble child. But I see that Athena won't have any problem taming it. I'm putting this wand in right hands. If you ever go to the Mahoutokoro School in Japan, your wand will give you great popularity. Cherry wood wands are the most prestigious there. It's very rare, and I assure you, you have one of the finest. Grab it. See if it responds to you. – Athena didn't know what to do in that moment. She looked at her mother waiting for an instruction to stop her uncertainty.

- Take it, Athena. Hold it, sweetheart. – Athena took her wand nervously in her little hand and the wand started to involve it in a strange dark red smoke. – Yes. It responds to you. It's yours. It chooses you. – He said.

Athena observed that strange object. It had little pink cherry tree flowers on its holder and a fine string of gold involving it.

- It's lovely. – Said Athena.

- Yes it is, my darling. – They purchased the wand and then they entered the Apothecary.

There were lots of strange jars in the shelves with every kind of disgusting and sticky things. Athena looked really repulsed looking at it. Medusa held her hand in hers.

They bought everything she would have to use: snake fangs, horned slugs, porcupine quills, lavender, Lethe River water, Flobberworm Mucus, Bezoar, Wolfsbane and more. Medusa taught her the names of those ingredients with calm and smile on her face. Athena liked those names and the texture of some of the ingredients.

After that, they went to buy a cauldron, a pewter cauldron, size 2.

Passing by, Athena looks inside a shop with curiosity.

There were animals everywhere. Cats, frogs and owls were some of them.

- Oh, they're so cute! – Medusa looked too. Athena entered the shop and stared at a Little Owl, an _Athene Noctua_. It had yellow eyes. It was still a baby.

- Excuse me! What the price of Little Owl?

- Ten galleons, Ma'am!

- Can we afford it, mother? – Medusa smiled.

- I think we can. We'll take it. – Medusa took the money and gave it to the saleswoman that received the golden coins in her hand with a big smile in her face. – Consider it your birthday present, Athena.

- Good choice, little one! This owl is extremely playful and quite loyal. You'll be great friends, I'm sure. – Athena grabbed the little cat in her arms and she took it like that passing by the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

- What will you call it? – Medusa asked.

- Niké. It's the name of the Greek goddess of victory.

- Well let's go then. I have a surprise for you in the castle. – And so they returned.

Arriving at the castle Medusa started to look in her bags and found one. It had the Hogwarts' uniform, a few cloaks, ties, scarf's and white shirts.

- I spent a whole day trying to find this back in the farm. It's still as good as new. It's a little bit old and perhaps will fit you.

- Was this your uniform?

- Yes. I have good memories that I lived with this uniform. I want to share them with you. It's one of my most precious things and there was a time that it was my only possession. Hogwarts was my home. It's yours now. I mean, if it fits you. – Medusa helped her daughter to dress her loved uniform and then observed her. – Ops, Wrong cloak!

- What's the matter?

- That one has the Ravenclaw emblem. You don't belong to a house yet.

- You were a Ravenclaw?

- Yes.

- And Uncle Severus was in Ravenclaw with you?

- No. Uncle Severus was in Slytherin.

- Oh... But you were still friends...

- Of course, dear. He was the only family I had, besides Grandma Eileen.

- What about Grandpa?

- Honey, we didn't consider Grandpa Tobias to be part of the family. He was bad to us. He did monstrous things to us. That's why I-I never mention him. He was nothing to me.

- You almost never talk about father.

- Oh, but your father was far different from your Grandfather. Your father was one of the greatest friends I ever had and I loved him very much.

- So why don't you talk about him more often?

- Because it hurts me to remember him.

- I understand...

- You look pretty in that uniform. It suits you. Do you like it?

- It's lovely, mum. – Medusa smiled.

- And we don't have to adjust it. It's perfect. – She was looking proudly to her daughter. She had a feeling that Athena would be one of the best students in the school. She had to stand by her and be demanding. – Come here. – She asked, opening her arms. Athena nested her head in her shoulders and hugged her. Medusa kissed her hair and caressed her head, hugging her tight. – I am proud of you. I love you, Athena. Nothing else matters more to me than you. You're my little angel, my little Drought of Peace in this world. – Athena smiled to her mother, playing with her white hair nuance.

With her mother's uniform and a wand, Athena was prepared to face Hogwarts life. It was a new beginning and a new life. Only the future would tell the details that Sybil Trelawney couldn't see clearly. That night, every teacher was preparing the students accommodations and the rest of the facilities. It was midnight and Medusa was still organizing the library with Madam Irma Pince. The other day Hogwarts would come to life, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena, who felt a little bit alone in the summer, soon would feel the school too crowded. If it wasn't for the Helena Ravenclaw's and Hagrid's company, Athena would have felt really alone hat summer. Medusa was constantly repairing the school structure, mending objects, working on paperwork, discussing the upcoming Triwizard Tournament with the Headmistress and planning classes.

But that day the students would arrive.

At night, Medusa went to the Dungeons to organise some papers before classes.

When Medusa entered her room that night, she looked at Severus picture and noticed that he was awake.

- Severus...

- Medusa... so you came back, you gave up on try to be a "_muggle_".

- I didn't have a choice, Severus. Death Eaters destroyed my crops. We would starve.

- You surrender to Minerva's orders, just like I did with Dumbledore...

- With the difference that I have to take care of your niece and you had to submit to him because you broke the law and made a big mistake in your life all for the reason that you hated a group of spoiled little brats! You gave up on everything for a bad idea, Severus. A wicked ideal, it was! And to think that I told you a dozen times not to do it. "Don't go into this, they're a bad example for you, think for yourself..." It was worth nothing because you never listened.

- The Dark Lord promised a good place to live, a good world. I was young and stupid.

- All I asked of you was not to go with those bastards! But you had to go! You didn't want to be a blood traitor. You were half-blood, remember?

- I didn't want to be like our father.

- Severus Tobias Snape, you never were like our father! – She said with a tender tone.

- I fell better knowing that you don't think of me as such.

- It was so stupid... And to think that I could have stopped it! I feel guilty because I should have given you a slap when you told me your plans of joining Voldemort. Instead I just ignored you! Of course it wouldn't make any difference. You were always stubborn, at least more than I am. I loved you very much and I didn't want you to be in trouble. Because of those that you joined I lost my house, my crops and almost lost my daughter. I lost you, my only family.

- How's Athena?

- She's happy to have the opportunity to study in Hogwarts. You signed her in without my permission.

- I wouldn't let her live like a muggle having magical abilities.

- But I am her mother!

- And I am her uncle.

- I have more authority towards her then you, Severus! I didn't bore Athena by myself but you're not her father to permit yourself such liberties. It is known that her father wanted her to study in Hogwarts...

- He was one of the rare muggles with some common sense!

- I loved him dearly, Severus. – Medusa said with a melancholic tone.

- I know. I liked him, even if I didn't show. – Severus let out a very light smile that made Medusa smile too.

- He liked you too. I am having a hard time getting used to your room. I must admit that it is hard to fill up your shoes. However I think I'll get used to it. It's quite a change in my life.

- Do you still have that little problem?

- As long as I reverse the effect of petrification, I won't go to Azkaban.

- You must be scared, sometimes.

- Yes, but I don't have a reason to be preoccupied. It hasn't become permanent. It's a scary condition, but it isn't serious yet, so... – Snape smiled.

- You got me scared to that once that I broke your only doll...

- And then you repaired it with tape! – They laughed. – Why are the old times always the best ones? They always give that impression that we were happy and somehow that happiness went away, it flown like a bird.

- Come here. – He asked. Medusa got up from bed and approached her brother's picture.

He put his hand on the picture as if a glass separated him from her. She touched the picture where the hand of her brother was opened to receive her huge hand compared to his.

- I love you Medusa and I think I didn't say it often.

- You didn't.

- I am sorry for that. Perhaps you were the only one that really loved me without asking for something in return. You were always there. You were the best sister that a man could have. I ask your forgiveness for not being a better brother, at least one with your qualities. – Medusa caressed his face on the picture.

- I loved you, Severus. And I still do...very much. I guess I'll always will, despite the mistakes, the fights, the harsh words. – She said, smiling and caressing his face with a finger. – Now I have to get ready. Students are arriving at any moment.

- I trust you gave my old Potions books to Athena.

- Yes. I did, and some others that I found that were mine.

- Good. Tell her I love her very much.

- Tell her yourself, she must be here in any minute.

Athena entered the room and seemed nervous. She would enter a house in that day. She had many expectations, many dreams. She was certain that she would give her best.

- Athena, say hello to your uncle. – Athena looked at the picture and saw her uncle smiling at her.

- Hello, Uncle Severus. It's a pleasure to see you.

- The pleasure is shared. I wish you good luck for what you are about to start. But I must advise you too as well. Don't waste time and always keep improving your capacities. Your mother and I, we love you very much. – Athena smiled and hugged her mother looking at him.

- I love you both, Uncle Severus.

Athena was taken from the dungeons by Professor McGonagall after being kissed and hugged by her mother that saw her go with pride in her eyes and a great smile.

- She looks pretty... – Said Severus in his picture. Medusa looked at him.

- Yes, she does. She looks lovely.

- Just like you in your uniform. – Severus said.

- Now it's my turn. – Medusa dressed herself with a black long and puffy sleeved shirt, a black skirt that covered her feet that had black fine and shinny high heeled boots and a jacket with a very stern and kind of military style, with lots of buttons, giving up to her knee and tied in her waist with a black belt in silvery buckle. As a final touch she combed her hair and put the monocle in her right eye.

- Medusa, please. Do wear my cloak. – Medusa smiled.

- You don't need to ask. I'll wear it proudly to remind me that I am a teacher now and I am filling the great Potions Master Severus Snape's shoes. – Severus laughed lightly. Medusa put his cloak in her shoulders.

- Does it suit me?

- It's lovely.

- I am a little bit nervous. But I am sure everything will be fine.

- Good luck, Medusa. You look pretty. – She laughed.

- Thanks, Severus. – Medusa got out the dungeons and used a passage to the Great Hall.

She observed everything from the of the Great Halls' bottom door, behind the teacher's table. Minerva appeared behind her.

- You look ravishing! – Medusa took knowledge of who was behind her.

- Oh, thank you, Minerva. – The old witch smiled.

- Stage fright? – Medusa laughed.

- A bit...

- You'll seat there, it's where your brother used to sit. Now let's go. – They entered the Great Hall and sit in the teachers table, Minerva at her rightful place as Headmistress and Medusa sat where she was told to. Pomona Sprout was missing; sure it was her who was welcoming the new students, including Athena.

A man saw her sit at his side and he smiled for no reason apparently.

- How beautiful she is... She didn't change a bit I dare to say... – He thought. She was so distracted, observing her future students that she didn't even notice his stare.

The heavy door opened and Professor Sprout and two lines of new students entered. The Sorting Hat was placed upon a stool.

- When I call your names, you'll sit in the stool and I'll place the hat in your heads and it will tell you which house you will occupy. Then you can sit with the rest of your colleagues. So, let's start... – The teacher started to call the students. One by one they sat and the Hat would place them in a house.

- Athena Snape! – Medusa moved in the chair and felt nervous. Her little Athena was climbing the stairs to sit in the stool. She placed herself and the hat was put on her head.

- A Snape! – Shouted the Sorting Hat. – Very difficult to place you! What a challenge! The last Snape I put here was sent to Slytherin! But you are the daughter a Ravenclaw. I see the same thirst for knowledge in you that I saw in her, the same...curiosity. You praise rules, you follow them even competing with someone, and you are also very achievement-oriented and shrewd like your uncle. Where do I put you? Hum... – And the Hat thought long. – Must I? Oh...no! Of course not... Hum...Well, let it be...RAVENCLAW! – Athena looked at her mother that was smiling at her and raised her glass to her. Medusa felt something in her hand. It was Minerva's hand.

- She's a _Hatstall_. Five minutes and two seconds. Congratulations. – She whispered.

Minerva stood and Pomona Sprout asked everyone's attention.

- Now before dinner the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has few words to say. Let's listen.

- I gladly see our students' faces again after the bloody battle we had to fight last May against the darkest wizard of all time. In memory of those how lost their life's in this battle and protecting Hogwarts let's make a brief moment of silence. Please, rise. – Every single student and teacher raised and stood there in silence for a minute. Then the Headmistress spoke again.

- Thank you. Now I would like to welcome Professor Medusa Snape that will be teaching you Potions, Professor Gregory Lious the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor House...- She looked at the man discreetly and automatically recognized him. He was looking at her too and smiled. They were school sweethearts when they were teens, but since they left Hogwarts they never saw each other again. He smiled at her.

- There is Professor Yoji of Muggle Studies and Professor Morgaine Bishop, the new Head of the Slytherin House and the Transfiguration teacher. - Everyone applauded. – Now, as every year I must repeat that the Forest is off limits for students... – And Minerva's speech was not very long. Medusa didn't hear much of it for she was submerged into her dearest memories with Gregory Lious. She missed him for years. It was an innocent love that endured very little. Then she met Walter and after two years together they bore Athena that never saw her father.

- This year, we were selected to host again the Triwizard Tournament. As you know Quidditch is cancelled. Let us welcome the Schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. – A group of people entered the Great Hall and greeted everyone with a spectacle of magic, followed by the respective headmistresses, Madame Olympe Maxime and Serena Sharokov that was replacing Karkaroff. Every student from the foreign schools gave their school an honourable presentation.

Hogwarts gave its own presentation as well. Every student above the third grade made appear their _patronus_. All _patronus_ converged into four different orbs of energy that formed a basilisk, a badger, a lion and an eagle that transformed into the arms of Hogwarts. All schools clapped their hands with enthusiasm. Medusa was astonished with the capacity of these students to cast a perfect patronous and applauded enthusiastically - So let's eat! – Beautiful food presented itself before their eyes and they started to eat. After dinner Minerva and Medusa exchanged some impressions about the ceremony.

- Everything is just as I remember...

- Did I just unleashed good memories?

- Yes, I mean, the whole place is beautiful. The entrance of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang was special in every way.

- I don't mean that, I mean the reason for your lack of attention during my early speech. – Medusa blushed.

- Oh, that. I didn't expect such person to be teacher in Hogwarts this year.

- I remember you both in the courtyard in the grass. His head in your lap, your smile of satisfaction looking at him with such a great feeling... I almost thought you would end your education in Hogwarts and tie the knot.

- He asked me to marry him, but I refused due to my condition, besides my parents died around the same time. My mother was the most supporting and Severus couldn't stand the idea of having a Gryffindor for a brother-in-law. But yes, I loved him very much. I spent two years on my own. I met Walter, Athena's father. He died and Athena was born two weeks later. I never saw Gregory until this moment and he didn't change a bit. His freckles disappeared. He used to have freckles. – Minerva smiled.

- Maybe you have another opportunity to...

- Oh, no Minerva. It's been twenty years! A long time passed since we were together. I broke his heart once I don't want to have the chance to break it again. It was very painful for him. I couldn't stand doing it again. I have my daughter. That is the most important.

- My dear, you can't trick an old witch. – Medusa smiled.

- Maybe I'll just trick myself then. – Medusa said.

After the dessert the teachers mixed and ended by trading chairs and talking and laughing. Medusa was still thinking yet Gregory Lious transported his chair back to his place and sit at her side.

- Medusa Snape?

- Gregory Lious...

- I am so happy to see you! – Gregory touched her hand. – What happened to your eye?

- I lost it! A Death Eater tried to invade my property this last May.

- You petrified him?

- Yes. You didn't expect me to give him a kiss, did you?

- You didn't change a bit!

- You too.

- Congratulations for your daughter, a _hatstall_...

- You should congratulate her.

- She's in Ravenclaw just like you... You must be very proud.

- I am very proud.

- So, you married?

- No. I lived with one man for six years and half, we spent the most beautiful moments together and he died before he could see Athena. He was a police man. He was shot when he was trying to stop a thief of robbing a convenience store in London. So, I am sort of a widow, as you can see.

- Must have been really hard, especially because of your daughter, raising her on your own.

- It was, but I got over it with a big deal of sacrifice but then, when you have children you learn to sacrifice yourself for their own good. Athena helped me very much. What about you?

- I never married. – Medusa looked at the Ravenclaw's table seeking to hide her surprise. - And Minerva told me about Severus.

- Ah... yes.

- I'm terribly sorry, although he never liked me. I was a spoiled brat, as he would call me. I remember that day when James Potter was trying to take off his pants once again and then you showed up and petrified him. I think that that was the day that Severus saw that I was worthy of his trust. We took ten minutes to calm you down and some months latter we broke up.

- I think he liked you but he didn't want to say it. You were a Gryffindor, one of James Potter kind for him. He despised you all. Being a Gryffindor it was the worst thing you could be. – Medusa let a small laughter come out of her lips. – You must forgive my brother. His relationship with men and women from your house was not the best. – Gregory smiled to her.

In that instant Athena was meeting her new classmates.

- I'm Hugo Fletcher. – Said the red boy in front of her.

- Pleasure!

- And I am Daisy Stone. – Said the dark haired girl beside Hugo.

- Nice to meet you. – Athena turned her head to the teacher's table.

Athena observed her mother with her colleague.

- Your mother seems to like that Professor very much, Athena.

- He's so cute... – Remarked Daisy. Athena laughed.

- I am happy to see her smiling. It's not something rare in her, but it's most pleasant. – She was observing the expression of satisfaction on her mother's face while that man was talking to her.

- Your mother is very beautiful. But why does she dress in black?

- She still mourns my father and now she mourns her brother who died recently.

- Oh, our condolences. – Said Hugo.

- Thank you. She has been very sad lately but I believe that she'll get over it. – Said Athena with a calm smile.

- She must be very happy for you, Athena. You're a Ravenclaw and a Hatstall. – Athena observed her mother.

Medusa was still talking to Gregory. As they ran deeply into the conversation, Gregory would try some physical contact with her. He wanted to touch her finger tips or her hand. He noticed a little reluctance in her when he tried to touch her. He said something funny and she let a light laughter get out of her mouth.

- I am still able to make you laugh after all these years! – Medusa looked at his brown eyes that used to warm her heart.

- Yes, you are. – Then she remembered the reason why she fell in love with him: His caring eyes, his light and amused expression, his smile and his voice.

- You're still not very talkative.

- Yes, I still am. – They laughed. He finally got to hold her hand.

- If you need me, don't hesitate. – His hand was still soft and full of feelings. There was something between Medusa and Gregory yet that was unsolved or it had been awakened. Their fingertips touched like they used to in spring afternoons in the sun, among the trees and wildflowers, when the soft breeze sang them light love songs. They saw each other in the past, in their memories and they missed it very much.

Gregory turned to the table abruptly feeling a little bit confused to see her and disturbed by the vision of their past together when he got to touch her hand and feel it alive and warm in his.

The party continued for some few minutes. Then the prefects lead the other students to the dormitories and Hogwarts became quiet. Before that, Medusa said goodnight to her daughter.

"It's the start of a new era", she thought. The foreign schools went back to the carriage and boat, respectively.

- Good night, Medusa, my dear.

- Good night, Minerva. – Medusa turned and saw herself in front of Gregory.

She smiled to him lightly.

- Good night, Medusa.

- Good night, Gregory. It was good to see you again.

- Was it? – Medusa laughed and looks at him with a smile and tenderness.

- Of course it was. – They shook hands but Gregory didn't resist to the impulse of caressing her hand afterwards. She never stopped smiling and left the Great Hall.

Medusa went back to the Dungeons and tired as she felt, she fell asleep right away. She didn't even remember to take the Sleeping Drought. Severus looked at her for some time from his portrait.

- What made you smile today, my dear gorgon?


	5. Chapter 5

The day rose in the sky and casted its sun beams through Hogwarts' stained glasses and wide windows.

The morning was fresh indicating that the end of the summer was pretty near.

Medusa woke up early that day, more than the usual.

It was five in the morning, Severus was still asleep in his portrait and she was certain that her daughter was asleep too, but she was wrong. Athena couldn't sleep with all the excitement that she lived in the previous evening.

She was living in the Ravenclaw tower, in the same bedroom that her mother used to live when she was studying magic in Hogwarts. What a feeling, to live in the present and explore the past! She got dressed, grabbed her things and went to the Great Hall where people started to appear and sit in their respective tables.

The Ravenclaw table was the first to be filled up with students. All were eating and opening their mail, reading books and sipping tea. Athena lifted her eyes to the teacher's table and saw her mother that had just arrived. She smiled and waved her hand. She seemed not to have slept very well. She looked exhausted.

- Don't be late. – Athena could read in her mother's lip movement. Professor Lious sat by Medusa's side shortly after she was sit.

- Good morning...

- Good morning, Gregory.

- Did you sleep well?

- Not really. I am not used to my bed yet...Insomnias kept attacking me and I woke up very early, I am really tired but I have a class now. What about you?

- I didn't sleep well too and I am going to give a second year class in a few minutes. I think I'll just bite a toast and swallow a cup of coffee...

- Don't do that. Sit and eat like a normal person. It's very important you eat a good breakfast. It's bad for your health to eat with that speed...

- Such a motherly talk...I won't go to St. Mungos because of that. – Medusa laughed.

- You silly man. I can't tame you. That's for sure.

- No, you can't...

- I never could...

- There was a time that you almost did. – Said Gregory smiling. Medusa smiled at him too.

- If you wanted me to feel guilty about breaking up with you twenty years ago, then you got it.

- I don't want you to feel guilty about it. As you just said, it was twenty years now. We are both forty nowadays. – Gregory caressed her shoulder. - You had your reasons and I understand. I am happy to think that we loved each other very much and we have good memories about it.

- I know that it hurt you.

- It hurt you too, I am sure. We must make choices in our lives. You made yours. I can't condemn you because of that, it wouldn't be correct of me. I understood perfectly. – She smiled widely.

- Thank you, Gregory.

- I wish you well, Medusa. And good luck to your first class. It is time to go... – Medusa stood up and got off the Great Hall. The students left the Great Hall too.

Athena was going to have her first class with her mother she started running after her.

Everyone was looking at her mother. They had curiosity in that woman. She was a Snape but she wasn't as serious or bad-humoured as her brother.

Medusa had a quick pace. Then she understood the why of such curiosity. She was wearing her brother's cloak that made her look like his ghost.

- I bet she's a Death Eater like her brother. – Said a Gryffindor. Medusa felt extremely offended and that remark hurt her deeply. He didn't noticed but that commentary woke in Medusa a beast ready to attack in any moment.

- I heard that, you little brat! – She shouted, moving towards him. She grabbed the young man by his uniform slowly and he didn't do anything not that he didn't wanted it, but he couldn't. His legs didn't let him and his arms didn't response. – I am your teacher this year and insulting me, you insult this school, so if you don't want to regret the day you were born, I suggest you keep your tongue in your mouth if you don't have anything nice to say. I swear if you had any points, that intelligent observation would had just cost your house... fifty... points. You are lucky this time. If I catch you in such remarks again I'll see you expelled with pleasure. – She said with a voice that approached the hiss of a snake. He never had been so scared in his life for he had seen the worst part of Medusa, one that no one wants to know. She was raised amongst the most rotten method of upbringing that was violence, something that she was against. She lived most of her life in sorrow. Sometimes she demanded herself if she ever knew happiness or even a little joy. The answer was not always clear as water.

Athena joined her.

- Let him go, mother, he doesn't deserve to see you irritated. Don't give him that pleasure. – With a repulsed expression in her face Medusa let the boy go. Gryffindor house would have to behave and work hard from now on in order to recover her support and trust. Then she turned to Athena.

- From now on, you won't address me as "mother" in public. You'll address me as "Madam" or "Professor". I am your teacher within these walls. I can't treat you in special terms just because we are family. I'll be as harsh or as rewarding towards you as I am towards other students. I know it will be hard but you must surpass it. Another thing is that it is I who decides who is deserves a reprimand or not. You're a student. Learn your place. Understood? – Medusa said with a low and serious tone.

- Yes, m... Yes, Madam.

- Good. – Medusa saw her daughter go down the dungeons with a strong pace.

They were all inside the classroom when Medusa entered with her black cloak licking the floor while her passing. The air moved when she paced so quickly amongst her students. She turned herself to them with a severe expression in her face.

- Welcome to Potions class. I am Professor Medusa Snape and I will be your teacher for the rest of your school year. In this class there won't be silly wand waving and stupid remarks about me or one of your colleagues. Every infringement will cost you points from your house. For every achievement you'll get points. I don't expect many of you to understand the subtle art of Potion making. Yet I must admit that I'll find some with a natural talent for it. – She crossed her arms closing her cloak. - Furthermore I expect you all to make an effort to get at least an Acceptable. I'll be demanding; I'll push you to your limits; I'll give you the tools to power, glory and eternal life. You grab it if you want. – Athena was almost terrorized to see such a change in her mother but she faced her with courage. – Any questions? – Not even one soul dared to speak. – Good. So let's start. Open your books in page twenty and let's see the list of ingredients to our first potion. – Everyone followed her orders. No one dared to question.

Medusa taught them about all the ingredients and their properties and where they could find them.

- Now let's start and begin with an Herbicide potion. Fetch all the ingredients you need and go back quickly and... silently to your seats. Read the instructions very carefully, don't forget any step in your book and brew the potion. You have twenty minutes from this moment. If you need help, if there is any doubts just ask me. – Medusa sat at her desk and observed every student getting up and fetching the ingredients they needed. Then they sat quietly and brewed the potion. Athena was trying hard even thought she was with some difficulties.

- Professor, how crushed should be the lionfish spines?

- It must have a rough appearance. Not too crushed.

- Which measures should we use?

- Use the half-closed palm of your hands. When putting those herbs into the cauldron use your fingertips. Add just two pinches of it to the mixture. Don't use your hands just the fingertips! – Medusa sensed something in the air. – Who just used Flubberworm...Mucus? – A Hufflepuff raised his hand.

- I did...

- Which part of "Leave to brew during 95 minutes" you didn't understand?

- I'm sorry, Ma'am.

- You know that badly brewed potions can explode, don't you? I don't want any of you in the Infirmary in your first day of Potions. In fact I don't want anyone in the Infirmary because of the Potion class. Understood?

- Yes, Ma'am.

- Five points from Hufflepuff for your imprudence and I want half a parchment in my desk by tomorrow afternoon on the properties of Flubberworm Mucus and its usage to make the Herbicide in particular... when to administrate it. Use every book you want but I want it done in time. I suggest you make use of your mind next time you are requested to wait 95 minutes! – Medusa looked at the rest of the class. – Everybody wave your wands to the caldron and wait for my inspection. – Everyone showed his or her potion to the teacher and Medusa observed it carefully.

- Next time you mustn't stir it that fast. – She move to the next cauldron and observed it. – I don't like that shade of green. Something is wrong, isn't it?

- I think I crushed the spines too much, Professor.

- I agree... Next time you must pay more attention to what I say. I said it had to have a rough texture.

- Yes, Professor.

- Let's see here... – Medusa moved towards Athena's table.

When it came to Athena's turn, she felt nervous.

- It's not bad for first time, but you must try harder if you want to impress me, Miss Snape. I see that Mr. Fletcher and Miss Stone did it with a better result. Five points are awarded to both of you. Keep the good work. – Athena felt disappointed. – You are all dismissed, except Mr. Norington over there from Hufflepuff, you are going to wash your caldron, without magic. - Athena put her things in her bag and helped the poor soul that was cleaning everything. Her mother saw her kind gesture and didn't say anything. Medusa sat at her desk observing the two children. Severus appeared in the painting below the closet.

- She's a kind girl. I ask myself why you let her help that poor defenceless insect that you just crushed under your feet.

- I don't know... But since when do you spy my classes?

- Since I am the former Potion Master and you are my sister. I feel at ease. You were too harsh on her. She looks very sad. I could see it from here.

- I was as harsh as I was with you, and the result was just fine. You were a great potion maker. Being harsh doesn't mean I love her less. It will do her good.

- Even so I think you should talk to her. She needs encouragement. – Medusa signed some papers. – I´ll talk to her if you want.

- You will?

- Just because I am a painting now it doesn't mean that I can't talk to my niece or support my sister. I will have a small talk after her classes and I'll settle everything. – Severus was decided to do it.

- I hope you can do it... – Said Medusa.

Athena got out of classes few hours after. Severus spent his afternoon searching for her walking from painting to painting. Finally he got to see her, sitting in Ravenclaw's Common Room. She was studying.

- Athena?

- Uncle Severus? What are you doing here?

- Are you alone?

- Yes. Why?

- I need to talk to you.

- About what?

- I want to talk about what happened in Potions class and about what happened with your mother.

- Forgive me, Uncle Severus, but I don't want to talk about it. With all due respect, I must study.

- Please, Athena. Don't be headstrong! You're just like your mother, sometimes. – He said, making her smile. - I need to tell you something very important. There are certain things that your mother probably never told you and that you should know in order to understand why this sudden change when being the professor in the classroom. It is certain that we can't permit certain liberties from students. If we are not careful they will call us by our first name and spit in our faces. You are a special case. You are family, and in those cases, what is most common is that you are left aside because of your mother or worse. If the whole class turns against your mother you will be considered an enemy. She wants you in the students' side, not because she doesn't love you, but because she wants to protect you. Wizards are not very different from Muggles... I guess, especially in stupid attitudes. When she was very little Medusa and I we were despised by our father. She was brilliant but our father never approved of her. He treated her, me and Grandmother Eileen like garbage. Medusa was my only sister, my older sister, and my first friend. Perhaps the only friend I had. She was the one that took care of me, that helped me with my studies and being like a second mother to me she was really demanding and disciplined. I got mad sometimes because of that unsatisfied attitude of hers towards me, but at the end I understood why. She loved me very much and she wanted me to be a better man as I could possibly be. Merlin knows how I failed her and how I deserved to be despised by her for crushing her heart so many times. But she still loves me after all these years. You must forgive your mother. She's scared to make the same mistake that she did with me. She would hug me more times then she would educate me and take care of me in the true sense of the word. I was spoiled by my sister while she was around. That's why she pretends to be so cold now, but in fact she just wants you to give your best and that's why she pushes you to your limits and tells you to call her "Professor" and not "Mum". But after classes at night, she'll be hugging you and calling you "sweetheart" and all that motherly stuff that suit her so well. I know it's hard now, you being so attached to her and her to you, but if I got over it, you can too. Besides she's the only one you got, like I used to have. It's no use and it's not a reason for you to be mad.

- That was really helpful, Uncle Severus. I understand now. I'll talk to her...

- Promise?

- I'll talk to her before dinner.

- That's my girl. Now go back to study. – Athena smiled to her uncle's picture and put her nose back on the book.

Before dinner, Athena entered her mother's office where she was signing papers and correcting activities from other year's students.

- May I come in?

- Of course, come here! – Athena approached her mother and they stared at each other. Medusa was kind of repentant but yet she acted firmly. – You're not used to me being so harsh. I shouldn't be so demanding sometimes...but everything I do is for your own good Athena. It's not that I like you calling me "Professor" or "Madam" but I need you to.

- I want to say that I understand.

- You do?

- Yes. But I must ask you, what was wrong with my potion?

- It lacked strength, that's why we apply those leaves.

- You're right, that's why it hadn't those odd bubbles...

- Exactly. Athena, I want all the best to you, my darling. And for the rest of my students, but especially to you, my daughter and the person I love the most. Sometimes it's not the best way of dealing with facts but this is the one that keeps you safe and that demands the best of you. I know what you are capable of! You just need a little push! You are almost there, sweetheart. – That motherly talk... Uncle Severus was right after all. It was just showing off. Medusa hugged her daughter and kissed her hair. - I wish your father was here to see you now all grown up and so beautiful in your uniform, his little fairy.

- I am a witch, mum. – Medusa laughed.

- You're right. But to him you were his little fairy.

- Do you still miss him?

- I miss him every day. I loved him very much.

- Could you tell me about him, mother? – They sat in a bench. – I know it hurts you but I have so many questions...

- I know.

- Would he be proud of me? – Medusa smiled.

- Very.

- Was father a wizard? What house was he from?

- No house. You're father wasn't a wizard. – Said Medusa, stroking her face.

- A Muggle?

- Yes. – Athena smiled.

- What did he do when you told him that you were a witch?

- He laughed and when I said that I was serious about it and proved it he said "Witch is a name way too ugly for you. You're like a fairy." And I started to laugh and cry at the same time. I was relieved to know that Walter knew what I was and still loved me for that. – Medusa let a tear slip from her eyes. – We met for the first time in a bookshop. He invited me for a coffee and I went. I had nothing to lose. But he seemed to really like me. I could tell that because he was always around me. He couldn't leave me alone for two days in a raw. I was reluctant to accept him as a boyfriend.

- Why?

- I had my reasons. He offered me this huge bouquet of flowers in Valentine's Day and asked me to go to walk with him. He took with him these little glasses of plastic and a bottle of champagne. We drank and sit talking and laughing. He was incredibly funny, your father. He asked me to be my boyfriend that night. Our first kiss was by the Thames near the place where they are building the Millennium Bridge. After two years together he asked me to move with him. He would behave as if he was my husband. When he had to spend extra hours in work he would always call me. In those days when he would arrive home very tired I would have baked his favourite meal. Guess what it was.

- Chicken pie?

- Correct, it is your favourite too. He would eat the pie with such satisfaction... He would tell stories about his work in the Police Station.

- He was a police man?

- Yes. Three years after we moved together we decided to start having children. We didn't care much about weddings but yet we weren't a normal family. I was a witch working as a waiter in a London café and he was a police man.

- What about Uncle Severus? Did he like father?

- He wasn't very fond of your father. Walter made quite a scene that impressed your uncle very much. You father was a tall man. He could punch your uncle and leave him defenceless on the floor. He swore on his blood that he would take care of me and love me as long as we both should live and that he had honourable intentions towards me. After very little time we knew we would have a baby. I told him in was a girl.

- What was his reaction?

- He looked like a crazy man jumping around the apartment screaming and raising his arms. Then he threw himself to me and held me as tight as he could. I just laughed. I never saw him so happy. He wanted you to be named Athena.

- Why?

- Because he thought that if I was named Medusa, like the gorgon, it would suit you well. He liked Mythology. He never got to see you. Almost two weeks before I had you, a police man came knocking at our door and told me that your father had died. I sent a message to your Uncle and he came right away. He took care of the funeral arrangements and he took care of me. I had you and he lived about three months with us. He would do most of the chores. I was really depressed back then and sick. You wouldn't look at me and say that I just had a baby and that I was happy about it. He would spend every Christmas with us, every holiday he could between Hogwarts and his Death Eater burden. I am glad to think that he wasn't really one of them. And now, he's gone. – Said Medusa in a highly melancholic tone. Athena wanted make her feel better so she changed subject. It was enough. She knew enough about her father. She had no need to continue making her mother remember everything again. It was really painful seeing her telling about her happy moments, perhaps the only she had.

- Tomorrow I will attend the first flying class... I am so nervous... – Medusa cleaner her tears.

- Don't be, that's not worthwhile.

-Do you think I will be able to fly a broom?

- Of course dear.

-Professor McGonagall said that this year Quidditch matches would be cancelled. I have been reading about it. Is it fun?

- Yes, very fun indeed. I enjoyed flying.

- Oh! Did you? I can't imagine you in a broom and flying...

- Why is that so?

- You're too serious! – Medusa laughed.

- Do you think that we can take a week end day to go and fly together?

- Certainly. Now go ahead. Dinner must be served. – Athena ran to the Great Hall and Medusa went to her room. Severus was reading his potion book.

- Thank you Severus, for giving me a hand.

- You're welcome, my dear sister. This Friday they will sort the three students that will compete in the Tournament. I hope there is no Potter this time. – Medusa laughed.

- The boy is extremely kind and polite. He helped me to see the good in you that I thought lost. You must thank him. He admired you very much. Don't make him pay for his father's actions. He doesn't deserve it.

- Oh, well even my sister cares for the boy.

- You won't lose your teeth if you care for him a little bit.

- I cared for him for the last 19 years of my life. Literally!

- Not in the best sense.

- But I cared! His uncles didn't even feed him right! I was more compassioned towards him than his own family.

- He was like us. At least he had someone to care about him. We never got that chance. When will you prove that you cared for the boy?

- I cared for his mother...

- Do you ever consider that, if Lily would love you back he would be your son? He would look like you. Is it ever crossed your brilliant mind? Of course it did. It must have.

- It doesn't matter anymore, does it? Not for me. I am reduced to listen to your conversations, watch you sleep, deliver messages, discussing topics with other people like me and travel in portraits. That's my life now. It's worse just because I can't be fully with you and with Athena. I can't protect you, I can't hug you, and I can't put Athena into bed, or read her a story, or push her in a swing or play with her. I can't be the paternal figure she lost.

- But you are, even so. Athena loves you. You still can have a conversation with her, you can give her advices, tell her stories or make her laugh when she feels sad. It is things like that that her father would do if he was alive. It is something little but it helps sometimes.

- He was a good fellow, Walter. Remember his speech?

- He was so nervous.

- I am quite intimidating... – Medusa laughed out loud.

- I guess you are, little brother. He was hoping to get your approval.

- I approved of him.

- I know you did. Now, I'll go and have dinner. See you later.

- See you later, Medusa.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, the three champions were chosen to compete. A seventh year Slytherin was chosen to represent Hogwarts. The Slytherins went crazy as you can imagine.

Medusa and Lious were clapping their hands with no special excitement.

- He's not bad, but I know some fifth years that could beat him. – Said Gregory. Medusa laughed lightly.

- Do I smell the horrible stench of jalousie in my left side? – Medusa looked at him with an amused expression that he didn't see often in her. Normal, years had passed and much had happened. He still thinks it was lovely.

- No, I am just telling the truth!

- Is that student by any chance included in the Gryffindor House? – She asked without looking at him.

- Yes, he is! – They laughed. Medusa rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

- You silly creature! – She said smiling.

A light blond, dark eyed, tall, thin and arrogant woman appeared before them, looking quite victorious. Both Medusa and Gregory stood silent contemplating her with no expression in their faces. Gregory adopted a defensive position for he knew that Morgaine would strike at all cost. She knew he didn't like Slytherins much. He opened an exception twenty years ago to Severus Snape. They had their quarrels but then Medusa would slap them both and they ended up apologizing to one another. He couldn't stand the rivalry and all the acts committed and words said upon the good name of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The truth was that he never stood up against anyone, but he was fed up of being caught in the middle of a constant war between houses. Morgaine was a pure-blood Slytherin, Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration O. N.E. .

- So, Snape and Lious, what do you think about our champion? You don't seem particularly happy for your student...

- I am happy for him although I don't find him deserving. In fact, I find other students more deserving and more suited for this task. Personally, I hope he doesn't disappoint this fine institution with his target-oriented personality or his means to an end. – Said Gregory. Morgaine passed in front of them like a peacock with a wounded pride. – Admit it, you don't like her a bit, Medusa.

- I wasn't the one giving proof of that just now. But yes, I don't like her at all. – They laughed.

The classes continued normally with solemn promise that all could attend the competition when it was time to the first challenge.

Medusa put them to work in a new potion and taught them some more about its ingredients.

All were quiet trying to make the potion. All class was concentrated. Medusa was correcting the punishment assignment that Gil Norington had worked on. She finished and broke the silence in the classroom.

Medusa moved towards the boy that shivered sighting her.

- Mr. Norington? – The little one stood. His little green eyes were staring her sole eye attentively and expecting everything, bad and good. He was as ready for the reprimand as for the compliments.

- Yes, P-Professor? – He stammered.

- Congratulations. Even if it is a punishment for you lack of attention I must say it is a good report on Flubberworm Mucus. I made one or two corrections, but I am sure you will find it extremely appropriated. I must say that I am tempted to award you five points at the end of this class if you do a good work with your new potion.

- Thank you, Madam! – Gil Norington was more than happy. He finally was succeeding!

- You're welcome, my boy. – She whispered, patting his shoulder nicely. – Anyone that makes the best potion besides Mr. Norington's good work will be rewarded with ten points. – She said with a clever smile.

Every student put his and her hands to work and never took eyes from the ingredients and the cauldron, stirring and cutting, smashing and boiling carefully everything.

At the end of it, Medusa looked at every cauldron and commented every potion; she gave emphasis to what errors were made and mentioned the good practices, speaking out loud so everyone good take notes.

- But, Professor, did you already decide which potion is the best? – Asked a Ravenclaw.

- Yes. I already I have my answer. But first I have five points to award to Mr. Norington who's considering improving in this subject. Take it as an encouragement. But remember, if you cross the line I won't hesitate a second on taking you points.

- Understood, Madam. Thank you, Professor. – Medusa looked at her class. Everyone seemed impatient.

– Well, the best potion today belongs to Mr. Oliver Angus, ten points to Gryffindor. – Gryffindors started to congratulate him. – Don't make the party yet, Mr. Angus. First, I would like to make some points clear. Your potion is far away from being perfect and this was your first try. The other potions you brewed last week were terrible due to your lack of attention and your playground attitude. If I were my brother you wouldn't be smiling for sure and much less tempted to celebrate in my classroom. I am giving you these points because I consider myself to be an extremely reasonable person and because I made the promise of awarding it to the best potion, not that you deserved it for your work over the past weeks or your attitude towards me in your very first day of Potion class.

- Thank you, Professor, I am sorry for what I said.

- Mr. Angus, the first impression must be always the best one, but the difficulty is to maintain that good impression in normal cases. In your case, Mr. Angus, I'd say you have a lot to prove until I can forget. A lot of people wouldn't be ready to forgive or worse to forget, unlike myself. – Medusa looked to every single student in her classroom. - And what I am saying here, is valuable to all of you. This will follow your through your life. It's not pure-blood sentiments, back-stabbing attitude while in competition, self-praises and narcissism or even false modesty that is going to make you successful. Hard work and "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" as Rowena Ravenclaw used to say. These are the tools to succeed. I want you to grab them as tight as you can for in the future you maybe an Order of Merlin of First Class wizard, Minister of Magic, Wand Maker, Teacher, Inventor, Healer, Quidditch player, Auror and maybe even Potion Masters. You can be everything you want, but you must work hard in order to have anything you long for in life, even if it is a "simple" thing as having a family. It's your choice and yours only. – Everyone was silent expecting more. – Class dismissed. – Everyone started to clean and tidying everything. As they finished everyone went to their next class. One of the last one's was her daughter. She remembered. Athena's birthday was next Monday. – Congratulations, Miss Snape. I'm noticing a good improvement in your potion making. It's almost good. Make one better that that one and I'll consider giving you points. Also your participation has turned a little bit disquiet and I can't tell you how much that pleases me.

- Thank you, Madam.

- I shall talk to you by the end of the day.

- Madam?

- Since it is Friday...Well... we'll talk over it when you're done.

- Very well. – Athena smiled and got out of the classroom. Medusa stood there smiling for a while seeing the room getting empty of any students and then she sat at her desk biting a red apple that matched with her red and sweet lips while the second year students wouldn't enter.

She also seized the opportunity to correct some other year's short assignments.

- What kind of English is this? And if these are the symptoms of the drinker of the Sleeping Drought I am the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher... – She thought.

After classes, Medusa was getting out of the office when she saw her daughter right in front of her. She almost fell over her. They stood there in silence observing one another thinking how of how odd their attitudes were being.

- Mum? You wanted to talk to me?

- Oh, yes Athena!

- I brought my friends, I believe you don't mind. – Medusa observed around and saw Daisy Stone and Hugo Fletcher.

- Hello, Professor...

- Hello. Good, I was thinking of something that we could do over the weekend. And since I have my old brooms...

- Brooms?

- Yes. I thought we could have fun, tomorrow afternoon. I know you have work to do...

- Actually, I already did my work. I spent the whole afternoon in the library. I presumed that you wanted to spend some time with me so I put myself forward.

- Good thinking, young lady.

-So we are going to fly? Can they come with us, mother?

- Well, I was planning to do so...but I don't have brooms for everybody...

- Don't worry, Professor! I have one.

- Do you?

- Yes, and a Quaffle too.

- Good! What about Miss Stone? Oh! It doesn't matter, I'll get tired of it anyhow, and I'll lend you mine. I'll just observe you in case of anything happen, alright?

- Thank you, Professor.

- Thank you, Mum. – Athena hugged her mother who kissed her with a big smile in her face.

- Don't mention this to anyone or else I'll have to get some brooms from the broom closet and Minerva won't be happy about it. – Athena and her friends laughed. – Now, let's go and have dinner. – They went up the stairs and entered the Great Hall. Athena, Daisy and Hugo sat in the Ravenclaw table while Medusa sat by Gregory's side.

She was quite good humoured and he could tell that. She was ravishing as always.

- You look exultant! May I know the reason or is it a secret?

- I am actually going to spend some time with my daughter this weekend!

- What are you going to do?

- Fly a broom. – Gregory smiled.

- Just the two of you?

- No, in fact she wants some friends to go with us.

- Do you need brooms?

- Just one.

- I'll lend it to you.

- How many do you have?

- Two.

- Then you must come with us.

- Don't you think that there are too many people spoiling your moment with Athena?

- It's spoiled anyway, isn't it? It won't make any difference if you spoil it a little more. – They laughed. They observed each other's eyes. – What's the matter, Gregory? A knut for your thoughts?

- I never thought you could be so happy for being a mother.

- She's my daughter, my family and my whole life.

- Oh, that motherly talk... – Medusa giggled.

- Well, it's true! Once you see yourself with a little human in your arms, depending on you to everything, loving you for no reason, that's when you find out that you're a parent. Then you get used to have it constantly with you, you see it grow into a little man or a little woman and you start to be afraid because your little one is growing fast and asking to be let down and liberating itself from you. She was my only company by the time she was born. I was the only family she had. Severus was quite good and helped us in the worse moments. When the crops wouldn't be enough to feed and pay the bills he helped us. He was quite an uncle. I think he enjoyed it.

- I can't imagine Severus...

- Being a father to his niece? Neither did I imagine he would be capable of such love and dedication. I was the most surprised. I had been his old sister, his keeper, his helper, his refuge, his shoulder for him to cry. The roles reversed themselves when Walter died. I was a wreck...

- I can imagine.

- So you can also see, why my daughter means that much to me. It's not just because she's my daughter. It's because of everything she is, has been, was and will be. – Gregory smiled widely.

- I understand perfectly.

- Please join us. – She asked, smiling.

- I will. – Gregory watched her pleased of his response.

The next day, by four in the afternoon, they all met in the courtyard. Medusa was dressed with a simple long sleeved black muggle shirt and simple work jeans. Her old work boots were on her feet.

Athena was dressed very much alike her mother. Daisy and Hugo soon came to the conclusion that they weren't properly dressed for the occasion for they were dressed with their weekend clothes.

Gregory came with two brooms on his hand, fully equipped with training suit trousers and a woollen Gryffindor sweat.

- So, are we all ready? – Asked Gregory, rather impatient.

- I am a little bit preoccupied with Mr. Fletcher's and Miss Stone's clothing.

- Oh, don't worry about that! If it get's dirty they put it in the Laundry and the House Elves will take care of it. There isn't a spot they can't take from a cloth!

- Very well. Everybody knows how to fly a broom, I guess.

- Yes, Professor.

- So let's get down to business. Athena, make sure you're by my side so I can see you, and you two likely, hum?

- Yes, Professor. – They got ready. The children felt somehow insecure but the positive thing was that hardly two professors would anything to happen to them that afternoon.

They took off and flown around the towers of the castle. Then, in a considerable speed they lowered their altitude, passing by Hagrid's cabin and garden. The giant man saw them and waved. Everyone waved back and smiled nicely to him. Medusa dared a Quidditch tricks or two in her broom. She never had been selected but Gregory taught her a few tricks in their youth. He laughed of her daring moves and clapped his hands for her.

- Look at your mother! – Said Daisy very impressed

Athena was rather impressed, she never had seen her mother fly, and she couldn't even imagine it until that moment.

Gregory was observing it.

- I taught her back when we were colleagues. She certainly still knows how to do it...

- You mean you knew Professor Snape in her youth? – Daisy asked rather curious.

- Yes, pretty well. – Said Gregory smiling.

-You were friends? – Hugo asked.

- Yes, very good friends, indeed... – The children continued to fly at their professors' side.

They arrived at the lake and Gregory appeared at Medusa's side. They smiled. Medusa lowered herself and touched the water. Athena tried to do the same and almost fell down. Daisy and Hugo were flying side to side not daring much. The sun was illuminating their path. The wind was light and was stroking their faces and bodies in flight.

It was calm and sweet like a lullaby. The last days of summer were there. They could tell by the leaves falling from the trees around the lake, painting the water and the grass around it in shades of autumn.

They turned back to the School grounds. Not seeing Gregory, Medusa went against him making him fall. The children followed her.

- Gregory! Oh God, what did I do!? – She went down, horrified and kneeled down next to him – I'm sorry, Gregory, I'm sorry. – She caressed his head and red hair. – Gregory! Answer me, you fool! – She shouted. She slapped him.

- Ouch!

- You bastard! You were pretending! – Gregory laughed and made her laugh too. – You idiot! You git! You scared me! – He hugged her.

- Calm down! – He said, bursting into laughter.

- It was a prank that's what it was, you old fool! I could kill you right now. – Athena and her friends were standing behind them and they didn't seem surprised by this affectionate gesture of Gregory. They were still laughing like children. Athena saw happiness in her mother's eyes and she suspected the same feeling in Gregory's.

- Madam, I forgot my Quaffle back in the castle.

- _Accio_ Hugo Fletcher's Quaffle! – Suddenly a Quaffle came towards them and landed heavily in Hugo's arms causing him to fall on floor.

Medusa and Gregory sat comfortably on the ground, leaning to a dead tree's trunk, side by side. The last sun beams touched their eyes and warmed them.

They observed Athena, Daisy and Hugo playing with the brown and solid ball that belonged to Hugo. Neither one nor the other dared to speak, although Medusa knew that she was constantly being observed by him. He was looking at her fine black and straight hair, her white face and red lips.

Everything was still the same as it was back in 1978, when they agreed to break up and follow their paths. She still had that special temperament, family oriented and hard working personality.

- The sun is setting. We should go.

- I'll tell the kids...

- Thank you, Gregory. – She said, bobbing his back.

- You're welcome...

- I mean, thank you for this afternoon. I enjoyed it.

- You're welcome. It was good. – Gregory stepped away and tried to get the children's attention.

They walked though the green fields and approached the stone walls of the Castle. Gregory was behind them. Medusa and Athena were talking to Hugo and Daisy. They seemed amused.

- Gregory! Are you coming?

- Go ahead. – Medusa smiled and turned her back.

She headed to the castle with the children and Gregory stood there seeing them entering the castle. She looked at him from the castle walls and questioned herself the reason why he stood there. He was remembering and cursing himself for living in the past. She wasn't his anymore. He wasn't the father of her child, not even the target of her affections. He meant nothing to her, or so he thought.

Medusa decided to take a bath before going to have dinner. She laid her naked body in the bathtub which was filled with water and she stood there thinking. The water turned gradually cold. She liked it that way. She was used to take a bath with that water temperature. When she was still a child, there was no money for hot water. She suffered from severe colds and flu but then her body got used to. Maybe that's why her skin was so pale.

After that bath of fresh mental disquietude, Medusa dressed herself and walked into her room drying her hair with a towel. She got out of the room after having combed her hair. She walked straight to the Great Hall and sat there, by Gregory's side.

Her skin smelled like fresh peppermint. Gregory stood there silently. Dinner was quiet. Gregory seemed to be holding something back.

After dinner, Athena said goodbye to her mother and went to bed.

Medusa finished her glass of water and stood up watching the Great Hall going empty.

Medusa was going back to her room as well.

- Medusa? – She turned to Gregory, who was calling her.

- Yes?

- Good night.

- Of course! Where are my manners? Good night to you too Gregory.

She went to the dungeons, got undressed and laid in bed. She closed her eyes and fall asleep. For some minutes she laid there observing Severus reading his book quietly.

- How was your day, Medusa?

- Lovely, thank you. – She said smiling. Severus smiled her back.

- Go to sleep. –Medusa positioned herself to sleep and closed her eyes calmly.

Several minutes later she fell asleep.

The other day Medusa finally spent a moment alone with her daughter.

They were sitting in the courtyard by the fountain.

There were few people in there at that hour of the afternoon. The weather was chilly and the wind would your face. It was cold that day and both mother and daughter were wearing Ravenclaw scarves.

- Professor Lious told me you were friends when you were younger...

- Friends? Yes, sort of...

- You weren't?

- We were more than friends back then, Athena. We loved each other...

- You were a couple?

- Yes. From 1973 to 1978, I was in my Fourth year in Hogwarts. It was before I met your father. We were children. He was the son of pure-blooded cauldron artisans with a shop in Diagon Alley and I was the daughter of a drunken muggle man and a beaten housewife imprisoned witch, not that it mattered to him, but it mattered to me.

- You loved him?

- Very much. He was quite good looking, a very nice boy, enthusiastic, always had a good mood. He made me laugh. He was never serious or sad, not even angry. He left that for me. I was the one constantly worried, sad, angry and most of all serious. I would reprimand him like a child and he would laugh at me, not out of cruelty, just because I would act ridiculously when I was nervous. And sometimes I still do. He was one of the rare Gryfindors defending your Uncle and your Uncle respected him, not that he liked him...

- Uncle Severus was very suspicious of all the boys you liked, wasn't he?

- Yes, quite. I think I know why. I was the only one giving him some attention and a sign of appreciation. I was his big sister. I was there just in case. He loved me dearly and was somehow jealous of the other boys. Gregory was his worst enemy when it came to have my attention. We used to sit here every afternoon, studying and talking. It was our tree. He proposed to me by the Floorish and Blotts, he even gave me his family ring. Yet, I refused to marry him.

- Why?

- Even I have my secrets, Athena. Besides, my father and mother died some time before and I thought that I wasn't prepared to be someone's wife, not that I didn't want to. I was nineteen. It was not the proper moment for me.

- Mum, tomorrow is my birthday...

- Yes, I know. How could I forget? – Medusa said kissing her daughter and hugging her.

- It will be nothing special...

- No, I have to work and you have classes. It won't be like back in the farm.

- Could I ask you something?

- Yes, I guess.

- Could I spend the whole afternoon and night with you and Uncle Severus portrait?

- Of course, darling. I think we could have dinner in my office. And Uncle Severus could attend. I mean...his portrait could attend.

- That is a wonderful idea, mother.

- Now, call Niké. We must go back to the castle. I want to finish some work before tomorrow so I can be with you. – Medusa and Athena went back, having the little owl that she had as a friend answered her master's summon and landed on her arm.

Medusa entered her office and worked hard for the rest of the day.

The other the chaos started again. Students were up to their breakfast and then to their classes. Youngsters were running from everywhere to everywhere. They would climb or go down stairs. Teachers were barely seen. Mr. Filtch was cleaning the corridors, followed constantly by his faithful Mrs. Norris.

Athena could feel some chills down her spine when she would catch sight of that horrid man and his cat.

He would never approach her for she never ran in corridors, or screamed or even play pranks on him.

She was very silent in the morning and she liked to keep it that way. Like her mother she was not very talkative.

But well, Monday would always start with Potions at eight o'clock in the morning and she had to be attentive this time. Her mother would give her points if she could brew a reasonably good potion this time.

This time she got it, her mother awarded her five points for her extremely good participation, having contributed to the knowledge of all when she referred some ingredients with different names but very much alike properties.

As for the potion, she was certain that next time she would do it better...

At night, both Medusa and Athena disappeared.

A birthday cake and cherry juice were waiting for them in Medusa's office. Severus Snape was more than happy to attend from his portrait even if he was not able to wish personally a happy birthday to her niece, hug her, give a birthday present to her, talk to her face to face or taste a bit of her cake. He was happy, and to Medusa that was the best thing he could offer to his niece.

Her friends, Hugo and Daisy offered her a hair pin in the shape of an owl, earlier in the evening.

Later, both mother and daughter were in bed.

Athena fell asleep in her mother's arms. The little girl couldn't feel more comfortable. Medusa staid wake until late caressing her daughter's black and long fine hair and thinking of every memory she could from the first day that she held Athena in her arms to that very moment.

Her baby just turned a twelve year old young lady.

And how happy Athena felt to be with her mother in that new home! Hogwarts was the second home to so many young wizards. Athena considered herself lucky and proud to say out loud that Hogwarts was her first and second home and nothing could be as magic as that warm feeling when passing the huge gates that led her to the big staircase. It was a whole new life that she grew quite fond of.

And there she was enjoying her mother's arms and a quiet dream.


	7. Chapter 7

September passed softly and was taken with the cold autumn wind.

The Whomping Willow let his foliage go with the soft and cool breeze and shivered.

The Potions classroom was filled with students brewing potions. Green smokes were coming out of the cauldrons.

Athena, Hugo and Daisy were grouped and trying to brew a potion. The whole class was working in groups of three. You could hear low toned laughter and contradictions, discussion and different opinions and statements. There was a good mood in the air.

Medusa was distracted trying to demonstrate the quantity of lavender to put in a potion when suddenly an explosion occurred. She had time to cast a spell and shielded some students behind her, seeing her daughter fall on the floor, being pushed by the responsible for the explosion of the spoiled liquid.

The time stopped and all movements seemed too slow in comparison to what she needed.

She ran to her and fell at her side on her knees. Her heart jumped when acknowledging that her daughter was unconscious. The other child got up with some bruises in his hand.

- Athena! Athena! Speak to me! – Seeing no movement or response from her daughter she knew she had to act quickly.

Determined, she grabbed her daughter. She got of the Potion's class and ran up stairs as fast as her legs could and continually leaning her daughter's head to her shoulder she discovered blood on her little one's head. Then, she panicked. Gasping she arrived where she wanted to be.

- Professor Snape? What happened? – Madam Pomfrey noticed was quite surprised to see a Medusa in such a state.

- A cauldron explosion. Athena might have broken her head. I... Just help her, please. – It wasn't a Professor asking. It was clearly a mother pleading for help.

- Put her in here. – Medusa laid Athena's little body on a bed and then checked on the other student. The boy was right behind her.

- I'm sorry, Madam... I am sorry. – Medusa almost ignored his apologizing and grabbed a flask from the infirmary's shelves. She had seen his bruises. "It must be painful", she thought. Her hands were shaking, she was in shock. It was not safe to grab potion flasks with her hands shaking like that, but the boy needed it.

- Drink this. – The child just gobbled everything in the flask. Medusa sat him in a bed and waited the potion to take effect. The bruises in his skin disappeared almost completely.

Then she looked at her daughter. Madam Pomfrey was giving her a potion and mending some broken bones. Medusa kneeled down and grabbed her daughter's hand. She stood there caressing her daughter hair for hours. Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall had been notified about what happened that morning. She cancelled all of Medusa's classes for that day and the other.

Medusa intended to stay at her daughter's side as long as she was unconscious.

Secretly, Gregory would check on her, passing by the Hospital Wing and every time he checked, she was sitting in the same position: straight, silent and apparently calm. That night he came to check on her again, yet this time he wanted to actually speak to her and moved towards Medusa.

- You need to rest. She'll wake up tomorrow.

- I'll stay here until then. – Gregory rolled his eyes and sighed.

- Don't be stubborn, Medusa...

- I won't leave, and that is final, Gregory! – She was looking into his eyes and he got to see that she was terrorized.

- I never saw you like this... – Medusa hid her eyes with a hanging strand of hair, while observing her daughter's features shinning at the moonlight.

- She's the only one I've got left...

- She's alright now.

- How do you know it? How can you tell it?!

- Calm down. – Medusa noticed she was almost shouting. It wasn't his fault. She was way too tense. She needed desperately something to calm her nerves.

Gregory hugged her and waited until it sorted effect on her. – She'll be alright, Medusa. Poppy did everything she could. You must wait. And if you ever need me, I am here, lass! – He hadn't called her "lass" since they had broken up.

- I didn't mean to shout...

- I know you didn't. Don't worry. Now, you must eat something and have some rest.

- I am not hungry, Gregory.

- Just have a rest then... – Gregory made a camping bed and a blanket fly through the Hospital Wing and land by Athena's side. He made Medusa lay down and covered her with the warm blanket. – I'll see you in the morning.

- Good night, Gregory and thank you. – Gregory smiled and went back to his patrol.

The other day, Medusa woke up and sat by Athena's side. She rubbed her tired eyes, cleaned her monocle with her cloak and put it back in her missing right eye.

Gregory came to her. She didn't notice him until he put a hand on her shoulder.

- How is she?

- Better I think...How is Mr. O'Rilley?

- His bruises are cured. He doesn't feel any pain now. You were quick...

- I wasn't quick enough.

- It was not your fault.

- I could have protected her but I was too busy with the darn lavender to even look at her.

- You were teaching, doing your job.

- I know! But I can't stop feeling guilty...

- Mum... – Athena had wake up. Medusa filled herself with joy and kneeled down to be closer to her.

- I am here, darling. I am here. How are you?

- I am tired...

- Rest then, darling. Mum is right here if you need something. – Medusa covered her daughter's cheeks with tender kisses. Gregory was smiling.

- Good morning, Athena. I am glad you feel better. Your mother got really worried out there.

- My mother is really good when it comes to hide her feelings, except fear. – Gregory smiled and looked at Medusa.

- I know her well. And I knew that before you were born. – Medusa smiled and kissed her daughter before getting out of the Infirmary.

- We're going now to leave you resting, okay?

- Alright, mother. – Medusa and Gregory got out of the Infirmary. After the door was shut Medusa got to let her tears fall from her eyes. Gregory saw her leaning to the wall. Then he heard a sob and he knew she was crying. She was merely a dark shadow. Only her white hands would let know that she was in fact a person standing over there. Her hair was hiding her face which was grinding her teeth as hard as she could, almost to stop the pain in her heart. She let herself slide from the wall to the floor while she let a small moan and a sob and sit there like a wired puppet not in use. She was muttering something that Gregory couldn't listen.

Gregory kneeled near her, trying desperately to know why she was in such state.

- Medusa? Are you alright? What's wrong?

- Severus... was laid on that bed when... Minerva told me he was dead! It's hard to handle a brother's loss, Gregory, but... I don't think I could handle losing my daughter! What a relief, my God, what a relief! – She said between sobs. He caressed her hair.

- Oh, Medusa, it's alright, she's well now. She won't die, lass. She's healthy again. Poppy cured her. Now calm down, it isn't good for you to be in such worries, understood?

- Thank you, Gregory. – He helped her get up and she had lunch beside him, trying to eat something so she wouldn't seem feeble at her daughter's eyes. Her youth boyfriend stood at her side, forgetting everything else just to be with her and provide her some comfort so she could recover from that accident. He went back to the Infirmary with her. There was Athena, sitting in her bed, finishing her lunch. Gregory made Medusa sit in Athena's bed.

– How are you feeling, Athena? – He asked.

- I am almost well, thank you.

- Do you have a headache? – Medusa asked.

- No, I don't have a headache. – Medusa hugged her.

- I was so scared...

- It was just an accident, mum.

- Try to rest, Athena. It was quite a blow in your head. We'll keep you company during lunch time. Now I have classes so, see you both later. – Gregory was going away when someone grabbed his hand. A little white hand was holding his with such a delicate manner. It was Athena's.

- Thank you, Professor, for keeping my mother company.

- You're most welcome, Athena. – He said smiling.

Medusa stayed for a while.

- He sat here with you?

- He checked me regularly. – Athena was impressed.

- He didn't leave you alone.

- No. – Medusa looked at the empty flower pot at Athena's bedside table. She grabbed her wand and made a spell so flowers would grow in the pot. A big and colourful bouquet rose from the pot's depths.

- They're wonderful, mother! Thank you. – Athena sighed, playing with her mother's only white strand of hair. – Poor mum... Did you sleep last night?

- Yes, I slept here with you. – She said caressing her daughter's leg. Athena knew Medusa was lying. She only slept for two hours in a raw. Medusa was constantly checking on her daughter to make sure she was alright. However she smiled.

- Tomorrow you'll be sleeping better. I won't stay here for much longer.

- Let Madam Pomfrey be the judge of that. – Athena giggled.

- I am tougher then I look.

- You were lucky this time. And I will never put you near Mr. O'Reilly again. – Athena laughed.

Madam Pomfrey entered the Infirmary and saw both mother and daughter laughing.

- Hello Athena, how is your head?

- Fine, Madam Pomfrey, thank you.

- And you, Professor Snape? How do you feel? I forgot to give you a Sleeping Drought.

- Don't worry, I didn't need it. I felt so tired that I fell asleep the moment I laid down. – Madam Pomfrey poised her hand in Athena's forehead.

- You don't have a temperature, you look fine... You'll be out of here by today by the dinner time. Now you need a rest.

- I'll go now, honey... – Athena sighed and looked at her mother. - Severus must be worried sick; make sure you get better.

- Yes, mum. – Medusa and Athena kissed and went away with a smile on her face. Medusa wanted to change her clothes. Severus Snape was stepping back and forth in his portrait. He seemed worried with something, and noticing Medusa's presence he stopped and just cast himself to the surface of the portrait not finding a way out but a barrier like a glass.

- How is she? - Said a low voice in the room. Medusa observed her brother's picture and sighed.

- Alive. She looks better. Poppy made a wonderful job.

- I bet you were in panic.

- The worst part is over, I guess.

- You should rest for now.

- No, I just came here to freshen up. I'll go back to classes tomorrow. I'll have to be extra careful with that Mr. O'Rilley. Who informed Minerva about Athena?

- I did. I saw everything. Minerva is presently with Miss Granger in her office.

- Miss Granger? That girl who was friends with Harry Potter?

- Yes.

- She was your student wasn't she?

- Yes, Medusa.

- Why is she here?

- Apparently she wants to comeback to finish her studies. – Medusa nodded and went to her bathroom to wash and when she got out she got dressed. She was wearing another black, long dress, with long sleeves and she covered herself with a tartan navy blue cape that passed above her shoulder. She got out and went to her office to check on some work she had to do.

When she was walking by the corridor, she found a young woman at her office's door. They stopped, staring at each other. Hermione observed the woman before her. The resemblances between Professor Severus Snape and that woman were huge, however Hermione had to admit that she was much pleasant than her brother.

- May I help you? – Even the voice resembled.

- Yes, please. You are Professor Medusa Snape, I presume...

- I am. What can I do for you?

- I would like to have a moment with you, if you have a minute.

- Come to my office. – Hermione followed her. Medusa opened the door and Hermione entered, observing everything. – Do you want some tea, Miss Granger?

- How did you know my name?

- My brother told me from his portrait in my room. He was in the Headmistress office watching you both. I was kind of..._expecting_ you.

- No, thank you. This office... It's different from what I remember... – Hermione noticed light and a fireplace and two comfortable chairs waiting for someone to sit in them

- My brother liked cold dark places. I never enjoyed it much. It suited his constant mood, I guess.

- Oh...

- What is that you wanted from me?

- Professor McGonagall told me to come to you and ask for your permission to attend your classes. – The slender and delicate figure of the teacher amazed Hermione. She was much more gentile than her bother.

- My classes?

- Yes...

- You realise you have some really big catch up to do...

- Yes... I don't think that it will be a problem. – Medusa sat down in front of Hermione.

- If it is, I am willing to help you.

- _Help_...me? – Hermione looked over surprised by Medusa's statement but she did everything in her power to hide it. Unfortunately she was unsuccessful.

- Such surprise in your face tells me that my brother wasn't very supportive...

- Well, Madam...

- Don't dare lying to me. – Medusa said grinning. – I knew what kind of brother I had. He was a very difficult person but the most faithful I ever met. He had a great capacity to love, as well. If you knew him like I did, you'd be even more surprised than you are now. Life made him that way, reserved, closed, and shy. Our father made him bitter, sometimes violent. I tried to make a gentleman and a remarkable student out of him. As his older sister and the only family he had caring about him, I had to. It was my quest.

- I suppose you kind of did it, Professor. Even though he wasn't nice to other people he was quite remarkable... – Hermione moisten her lips and swallowed in dry. – I am terribly sorry for your loss, Madam.

- I presume you were one of the last people to see him alive. You were with Mr. Potter that night weren't you?

- Yes. I saw everything. You are both very alike, in my opinion. Mr. Potter agrees, he himself told me.

- But we are also very different, aren't we, Miss Granger?

- Indeed. It is rather strange to call someone "Professor Snape" after what happened. Hogwarts changed immensely.

- If you analyse things well, you will find that everything had changed and it is much stranger today. I too fought my battles that night, Miss Granger. I too suffered losses and I have been wounded as well. They destroyed everything I held dear. I managed to keep my daughter, that one person I love the most. Voldmort took the only family I had left and cherished the most to his death. He ruined the life I had before I came here to teach. Yet we must ask ourselves, if they hadn't died or fought, would the world have changed? If Severus, or Lily Potter, or Remus Lupin or other person in this story, if they didn't died, would the world still be the same? I mourn my brother, yet I am glad he gave his contribute to the world we live in, as you did too, Miss Granger. I am sure you are different yourself, since that nefarious night.

- You're right, Professor.

- Do you have the materials you need?

- Yes, I have them. I have been reading the whole books again and trying to make things myself, but classes will always classes. I rather have a teacher and complete my studies so I can apply for a seat in the Ministry.

- Good. You'll start tomorrow, then.

- Thank you, Professor.

- I heard you are the most skilled witch of your age. Now prove it.

- I will, Professor. Thank you for your time. – Medusa grinned and Hermione got out of her office.

She spent an hour correcting homework. After that, she felt an urge to sit at the fireplace, looking at some old photographs. All was silent. In the middle of the silence, baby Athena was moving in the photographs playing at her mother's lap, kissing her uncle Severus in Christmas Eve and taking a bath. Medusa couldn't help smiling.

Mathew O'Rilley knocked at her office's door.

- Come in. – She said putting all photographs inside that box that she always kept away from other people's eyes. O'Rilley entered and approached her desk.

- Professor, I wanted to have a word, if I may. – She observed the boy from head to toe. To him she looked really angry.

- You may. – She said in a low toned voice.

- I-I wanted to apologize for what I did...I thought if I added the porcupine quills afterwards, re result would be the same.

- But it isn't the same, Mr. O'Rilley! Do you even listen to what I say in class? Always follow the instructions in the book! You could have killed someone! You could get yourself killed! You could have killed Athena! – Medusa stood up with her back turned on him.

- I am so sorry, Professor!

- I know you are and you should.

- And I want to thank you... – Medusa turned to him.

- Whatever for?

- For saving me as well...

- It's my job to do so...

- And for curing the bruises that the boiling potion made. I would be disfigured if you weren't fast.

- You're welcome, Mr. O'Rilley.

- I cleaned the mess. I am serving detention with Professor Lious.

- I see.

- I'll go now. Good afternoon, Professor.

- Good afternoon, Mr. O'Rilley and come to my class tomorrow and do things right this time and I'll consider your apology. – The child opened the door and was about to leave when Minerva McGonagall appeared.

- Good afternoon. I see you have a visitor...

- I am leaving, Headmistress.

- Professor Lious is looking for you. Go now; I want to talk to Professor Snape. – The child fled the office and left the two women talking.

- Are you alright?

- I think I am recovered from the shock...

- How's Athena? – Minerva asked. Medusa was pouring tea to two cup on her coffee table.

- Better. She recovered rather well. Poppy said she would get out of the Hospital Wing tonight.

- That's good to hear. I was quite concerned. I can't imagine the state you would be if anything happened to your daughter.

- It's better not to imagine it.

- O'Rilley is serving detention with Gregory.

- I know, O'Rilley told me.

- Severus told me everything...

- You know, Minerva, one of the most painful events took place in that hospital bed and coincidently Athena was put there to recover. There is a very thin line that separates life and death, Severus crossed that line, Athena didn't. It reminds me how ephemeral life is and how dangerous I am to her. That's why I didn't want her to live in this world, her world. I didn't want her to witness how short life is, how unfair, how painful and what kind of monster her mother is.

- It's not your fault...

- One day she'll find out...She wouldn't if she was in London, living a _muggle_ life with me. It's been painful to watch what she was meant to be and knowing that one day, with a simple and stupid mistake she can be gone forever. A lovely youth wasted, turned into dust. And what about the other children, do they have to endure this as well? They are unaware of the seriousness of the situation, but when they become aware, what will you tell them, Minerva?

- The truth, I guess.

- And their parents? Are you prepared to let Hogwarts suffer the consequences because of me?

- Medusa, I am prepared for everything since the Battle.

- Somehow I feel that the Battle is a little problem compared to what I put this school through.

- You have been managing to control it.

- Yes, but when I can't control it?

- It had been waiting for forty years, it won't wake up soon, I guess. Besides, you have been searching for a way to vanquish it from you.

- I try every day. I have been taking Felix Felicis for a month in order to find something. I have been studying Greek Mythology, comparing snake blood with mine, comparing snake venom to my cellules; I have been searching the properties of snake and basilisk fangs. I studied basilisk eye balls. Nothing! I found nothing! It's all connected somehow, but yet I can't solve the problem! I am desperate, Minerva and it is coming closer... Let's face it, there is no cure...

- Don't give up now, Medusa. What about your daughter, do you think that she...

- No, I am the last one, and you know that. Dumbledore told you that himself. And you know what happened to the others of my kind.

- Yes, but they weren't surrounded by teachers of Hogwarts willing to help them.

- What's the use? If I can't find anything, how can you?

- My dear, sometimes we don't see what is before our eyes. Maybe you're looking to much further...

- I looked everywhere... I can't... I simply can't find it. I guess I am doomed. I can't be a monster and protect my child at the same time. It's impossible...

- It has been only a month of research, you must be patient. Now, let's go off to dinner. – Minerva escorted her to the Great Hall where her students greeted her.

She sat by Lious side in the teacher's table and observed the room. Her eyes searched for her daughter's, but she didn't find them.

- Good evening. – Gregory said.

- Good morning. – Gregory knew that something was wrong. She wasn't in the mood to talk so she limited herself to eat and drink a glass of water.

Athena appeared in the Great Hall. Medusa almost jumped from her chair. Gregory smiled.

- Go to her. – Medusa stared at him, almost trying to find an answer in his eyes. She stood in the second and walked elegantly with a smile in her red lips. Athena ran to her mother's arms and Medusa held her tight against her chest.

All was well...

The other day after breakfast, Medusa returned to the Dungeons where she would be giving classes. Her students arrived and took their seats. She announced them her intention of giving extra classes to compensate her absence for the two days her daughter had been in the Hospital Wing to the first years. After that she gave classes to second years. At some point when she was writing on the black board someone had enchanted a paper bird to fly and deliver a little message. Medusa turned and with her wand she made the bird fly to her hand.

- Who's this from? – Everybody looked at her in silence. – I repeat the question, who's...this...from?

- Mr. Kirsen from Slytherin, I presume... – Said a soft voice. Medusa looked at her brother's painting and there he was.

- Didn't you hear Professor Severus Snape? He's addressing to you.

- Y-yes, Professor? – The Slytherin swallowed in dry.

- Stand on your feet. – The Slytherin boy stood.

- Can you explain the usage of fly wings on a Pollijuice potion?

- I think... I...

- Why are you hesitating? It should be simple to you. After all you were so amused writing messages to your friend that you completely forgot you were in a class. And better, you didn't do your homework, I'm I correct?

- Yes, Sir.

- And still you were mocking my sister in her back because of the eye that she lost fighting Death Eaters the other day in the Slytherin's Common Room... Wasn't it? I believe you called her...let me see... One-eyed...

- ... Thank you, Severus, for keeping an eye! And Mr. Kirsen, detention awaits you and 30 points will be taken from Slytherin for playing around in my class and for insulting my intelligence. Now grab your things and go your Head of House, she'll deal with you. – The Slytherin boy went way. Medusa continued giving the class.

Minutes after that Professor Yoji entered the room.

- Sorry. I thought I was in the good room.

- I think that the room you're looking for is in the third floor, Professor Yoji...

- Right... – And singing a Japanese tune, Professor Yoji went away, closing the door softly.

Medusa started to laugh her heart off. The students started to laugh as well.

Soon the classroom would come back to its normal and deep silence. The class continued and didn't meet an interruption until the very end.

Medusa headed to the teachers' common room.

Everyone was there, including Morgaine and Gregory.

- She must have her reasons, after all Slytherins are everything but saints.

- I suppose your Gryffindors are perfect.

- No, but they don't insult their teachers. – Said Medusa.

- You! Why did you send Mr. Kirsen to me? Can't you handle your students?

- I can handle my students perfectly, but I think that they deserve a proper punishment when it comes to mock a teacher. This week hasn't been the best and I don't feel patient enough to allow students sending messages with no meaning to the class whatsoever and silly wand waving with stupid spells, I trust you have that in mind. Respect is not my area of expertise. It's not my fault if you house boy is not properly behaved. And other thing that must be clear in this conversation is that I am not responsible for the students' behaviour or their upbringing, but for their magical education. My function here is to teach Potions not to teach good manners, area in which Mr. Kirsen is not a professional, I must say and that is going quite obvious. And that little spoiled brat is nothing but a parasite. As head of his house, you should consider teach him to do his homework and to execute his tasks in the proper moment, in the time table and by himself. I can't evaluate him if he continues to sit calmly enjoying himself while others do his work. And perhaps you could transfigure him in an alarm clock, maybe he would arrive in time for class. – With this fine answer, Morgaine had no more valuable arguments to tell so she began a personal attack.

- I begin to ask myself if you are a capable teacher, after all you got you own daughter to nearly die after a cauldron explosion. What kind of witch allows that to happen, and what kind of teacher allows her students to be bruised like Mr. O'Rilley? – Medusa wanted so bad to slap Morgaine's face that she almost did but Gregory held her arms before she could.

- You want personal attacks, well then! It's not my fault that cauldron exploded and I would give my life to save my daughter's or my students' lives if I had to and I would gladly do it! Would you be willing to do so, you coward!? I doubt it because you can't even have an argument without slipping a personal attack, are you so stupid to that point, you vicious woman? Coward, that's what you are! A coward like your cousins! And look at them now! In Azkaban, left to rot for their cowardice! Pray to God that you don't end up like them!

- Medusa, enough... – said Minerva, approaching Medusa. – Stop this immediately!

- _Odayaka, Medusa-sensei! – _Said Professor Yoji. – Don't be mad. She's not worth it.

_- _Don't pay attention to her, Medusa! _–_ said Gregory.

- Let me go... – She shook Gregory from her and pacing as fast as she could to her office in the Dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween was near and Medusa was helping the Headmistress with the decorations.

They were nearly alone in that pleasant morning of autumn in the Great Hall. Some students were cutting paper bats that Medusa would put under a spell so they would fly around the Hall.

Minerva McGonagall was carving pumpkins sitting in the teachers table.

Medusa crossed the whole room and stopped in front of her.

- What do you think?

- Lovely! You could enchant some skeletons too. I hear that it was your speciality back in your student days.

- Yes, I admit I liked to frighten my house mates in Halloween. – Minerva laughed.

- Which child didn't?

- Well I lost 10 point for causing disturbs in the Ravenclaw tower.

- Now you're a teacher in Hogwarts.

- The world goes around indeed.

- Admit it! You missed this place.

- I did. And I am not afraid to admit it in any circumstance. This castle was my home, the place where I became a witch, a woman, where I grew up. It was a lifetime that I dedicated to this school. Now I have the opportunity to continue my life in here and perhaps, this is where I'll end my days if I don't get into trouble with another teacher and get fired. – Minerva smiled.

- I didn't want to reprimand you back then, but I think that somehow Morgaine was right in one thing.

- What was that?

- That you could have been more responsible and check for other injured students and notify someone for help.

- You're right. I guess I made a huge mistake and I placed my daughter above all other students... I guess it was my mother instinct telling me what to do and not the teacher one. Next time, I'll try to act with my teacher instinct... if I have one. Yet I had to tell Morgaine those things, I just can't stand her anymore.

- Changing subject, if I can be so bold to ask, how are things with Gregory?

- What things?

- You love each other...

- I think not.

- He never left your side during that week...

- A great deal of time passed, we were children.

- A love like that is not as childish as you want it to look.

- Maybe not...

- I used to see you and you were so happy, I really believed...

- I think that everyone thought we would be together, but you remember, I couldn't go on and lie to Gregory... – Athena came across the Great Hall. -... He meant a great deal to me, I couldn't ruin his life. I couldn't be with him knowing that someday I might hurt or kill him. I couldn't bare it. So I preferred to break his heart in the right time and let him lead a proper life. Even without me. For that, no one can reprimand me or lecture me. It hurt me too, perhaps as much or more than it hurt him. But it wasn't simple at all, Minerva. It was anything but simple. – Said Medusa.

Athena leaned to her mother and put her head in her chest. Medusa smiled and caressed her head.

- Hello, honey.

- Hello, mother. Everything looks so pretty. It's lovely! – Medusa smiled.

- I'm glad you liked it. The Halloween party will be amazing, I'm sure.

- Thanks to you and to Professor McGonagall. The ceiling looks marvellous with those bats.

- I'm sure you'll have fun tonight. But I must recommend you, don't eat too many sweets tonight. It's bad for your health and for your teeth. I don't want you to ruin your beautiful teeth with sweets.

- It's just once, mother.

- I know it is once but promise me you'll brush your teeth carefully afterwards, promise.

- Alright! – They laughed.

- Oh, I love you sweetheart! – Medusa kissed her daughter and looked at Minerva smiling.

- I love you too, mommy. – Athena kissed her mother. – I must go.

- Have good day, dear. – Medusa watched her child get out of the Great Hall and sighed

- She makes you very happy, I see...

- It was the greatest gift Walter gave me. I would be lost without her. She's doomed with me. She's an angel...

- When it happens she'll understand and will help you. – Medusa finished placing skeletons under a spell so they could walk by the tables and greet people and turned around abandoning the Great Hall.

At night, Medusa prepared herself. She choose a black long sleeved winter dress that made visible her beautiful and long neck, then put her brother's cloak in her shoulders and a black elegant witch hat above her head, slightly inclined to her right side. Her straight black hair was carefully combed falling to her shoulders. It looked longer since the last time she checked. It was growing so fast.

She went to the Great Hall and everyone stared at her beautiful figure.

Gregory was particularly impressed. She was such an attractive witch, so unlike her brother who was somehow rather neglectful to his appearance. She had a light and black hair, beautiful soft and pale skin, red lips that shamed the red roses and deep bright black eyes...Well, that is... eye. That mysterious, clever and gentle smile would give her, unlike her brother, the shape of a bat, but a beautiful Hekate's Lampade that almost floated while walking. Her nose, inherited from the Snape family, was big and aquiline but it balanced her whole face.

- She looks lovely. – Said Minerva, smiling.

- I agree. – Commented Gregory.

Medusa crossed the Hall and sat by Gregory's side. He stared at her from top to bottom and when she noticed his stare, he looked at the students. She smiled; he was blushed like an ashamed child.

The party started. A concert was given by the school chorus and the banquet had all the colours you can imagine to paint the food.

Everyone was amused and happy. Athena was talking to her friends Hugo and Daisy. Medusa was keeping an eye on her. A skeleton reached Athena and touched her in her shoulder asking for a kiss in his cheek bone. Athena laughed and kissed the nice skeleton. Hugo gave him a hand shake and Daisy was too frightened to do anything.

- Give him a kiss, Daisy!

- Go on! He won't hurt you. – Daisy gave the skeleton a kiss and it started to dance. All children laughed and the dancing skeleton that bowed after his dance continued his way to the other tables.

The other schools joined the party and all had fun. Medusa got tired and said her goodbyes to the others that would stay until later. She crossed Mr. Filtch's path. He was grabbing a Hafflepuff student.

- Professor! I'm glad I found you!

- What seems to be the problem, Mr. Filtch? – Medusa asked clearly tired.

- Well, I caught this rat...

- I didn't do anything, Professor! – Said the student.

- What was she doing that is so serious at the point of you needing my help?

- She was heading to the bathroom.

- I don't see any problem in it, Mr. Filtch. Don't you use the bathroom too?

- But, Professor...

- Release her, you imbecile! Now go! – Filtch disappeared fearing her temper. Medusa looked into the girl's eyes and saw something. – What were you doing near the bathroom? You can tell me the truth. Something tells me...

- I lost my cat. – For the girl's surprise, Medusa smiled.

- Ask Professor Lious for help, he'll help you find it. Felines are his speciality. – The girl smiled.

- Thank you, Professor.

- You're most welcome. – The girl went away and Medusa continued walking to the dungeons. There she combed her hair, undressed and lied down in bed.

- Don't fall asleep already. – Medusa turned and saw Severus in his picture.

- Hello Severus, is there something wrong?

- Nothing, I just wanted to wish you a happy Halloween.

- I wish I could do the same after what happened; I'm really sorry Severus, after all these years you still suffer for her. – She said calmly. - And to think you were so fond of Halloween back in our youth.

- Well, we all lose loved ones, don't we?

- I remember how miserable you felt.

- I must say that I am lucky to have a sister like you. Tonight I caught myself thinking...after more than ten years...how would it feel to hug you once more like I did that night, when she was killed. – Medusa smiled.

- I never saw you so sad...

- It's hard to lose the people we love the most. We both know that. Do you still miss Walter?

- Do you still miss Lily? – Severus smiled lightly.

- Sometimes we have to lose those who we cherish the most completely to give them the deserved value.

- I guess so. – She said.

- And about Gregory, I would gladly receive him as my brother if you think he's worthy of that honour.

- Severus, it's too late for that and I am glad it is.

- Why?

- Come on, Severus! You know the why damn well. I couldn't drag him to despair and pain with me...

- What about Walter, your daughter's father?

- It was different!

- How different?

- I don't know.

- You just loved him, admitted it!

- Yes, I loved him.

- And you love Gregory!

- Gregory was the first man I loved, my first crush, my first boyfriend, the boy that asked my hand in marriage. You don't forget that, do you? Walter helped me very much to lead a normal life. The least I could do was to love him. Then he left me with a baby to be born because of a damn robber. He knew I was a witch and still he loved me, unlike our father. Giving him my life, my love and a daughter was too little payment for so great kindness, don't you think, Severus? And in all these years, if I sound like his widow, it's not a coincidence! I do feel like his widow. It hurt me to see him in a bloody coffin, being pregnant of his child and almost at the end of the pregnancy. He was so happy for having a child and to build a family with me. – Medusa let her tears fall from her eyes. – And to think he never saw his daughter. I wanted him to see her so bad! I get to see her everyday and he didn't have any chance to do it. He did nothing wrong. It's so unfair! He wanted to be with me in the moment that she would be born. He wanted to hold my hand, to support me, to hold her in his arms and deliver her to mine. "I want to be there to see our little fairy being born", he used to say. But I was freaking alone! I felt nothing but guilt. That bundle of joy wouldn't have her father by her side to see her grow. And look at me now! I am a bloody Potions Master in Hogwarts, for Merlin's beard! And Gregory... he would suffer the same horrid fate...

- But you love him...

- I don't know, Severus.

- Of course you do! I can see it from here! - Medusa smiled. – See? – Severus smiled. – Don't be headstrong and speak to him about it. Confess your affection to him. I'm sure he feels the same. It's impossible he doesn't feel the same. You don't need to use Legilimency to know it.

- I wouldn't be so sure. It's been twenty years.

- I always loved Lily and I still love her. What makes you think that Gregory is not capable of the same? I saw him stare at you in your courtyard walks in the afternoon, I saw him going around and around in his office when Athena wasn't well, he mutters when he's nervous. I saw him running to the Infirmary just to be with you. I saw his smile towards you and the way he touched your hair when you were crying. That must mean something. I am everything but stupid. Never underestimate a man's love.

- Not all man are faithful like you, Severus.

- True. Not every woman either.

- True.

- Now you must clean your tears and rest, Medusa. Sleep now.

- Good night, Severus.

- Good night. – Severus installed himself comfortably in his chair and Medusa turned to the other side of her bed and fell asleep.

The other day, the Triwizard Tournament would commence.

The whole school was assisting with great expectations. The champions had to gain the trust of a Hippogriff in order to ride them while flying to the mountains to find the clue to the next challenge.

The Beauxbatons champion won, the Hogwarts champion came in second and in last the Durmstrang champion. The clue was a little sphinx that told a riddle that the students had to guess.

That afternoon, Medusa decided to revive the Duelling Club.

- It would be good for students to practice their spells.

- In one condition, Medusa.

- Which is...

- You must work with Morgaine Bishop...

- What?

- She was asking me the same. You could work together. – Medusa swallowed her pride and agreed. The other day everything would start.

Gregory was watching.

The younger students were gathered around two tables put together with a purple carpet on top so the young wizards could stand on it. Medusa, wearing black trousers for the first time she entered Hogwarts, made way to pass pacing with her high healed black boots, while she was removing her brother's cloak from her back so it would be easier to cast the spells and grabbing her wand at the same time.

- Alright! Now I think I can start. Do you all hear me?

- Yes, Professor! – Answered the great mass of people around the table.

- Good! Professor Minerva McGonagall gave me permission to give a new life to the Duelling Club in order to teach you how to defend yourselves in case of need and need only! If I catch someone attacking a colleague that person will be serving detention with me, mark my words! You'll have a time and a place to practice. It's all well planned. You can see the time schedule to the Duelling Club practice in the entrance to the Great Hall if you care to join. Then, I want to introduce to you my assistant, Professor Morgaine Bishop. – Morgaine climbed to the table and stood there looking at Medusa. – She'll be available to teach you some tricks. We'll do a demonstration of the courtesy and the spells you can use. Afterwards you will try it by yourselves. You will disarm and disarm the opponent only! – The two teachers turned to each other, approached and showed their wands, than they put it away and bowed. Morgaine knew that this was a good opportunity to take her revenge to harm Medusa without being spoted. It was an unnatural and violent rivalry between those two, however Medusa wasn't expecting anything very serious from Morgaine. Both witches turned their back and stepped to the edge of the table, one in each side. Then they positioned. Medusa chose a body position that would allow her to be quick in her movements.

- On three... One! Two! Three! – Morgaine was quicker.

- _Stupify_! – Medusa fell on her back. She went back on her after a few seconds. Athena was terrified.

- Oh, I can't look! – She said.

- _EXPELLIARMUS_! – Medusa yelled. A blue ray came out of her wand and stroke Morgaine right in her arm causing her to fall.

- _Flipendo_!

- _Protego_! – Medusa got protected by a blue shield. – _Rictusempra_! – Medusa's wand expelled some red sparks causing Morgaine to start to giggle and thus falling on the floor completely unfocused.

- Your mother is winning, Athena! – Athena dared to look and saw Professor Morgaine Bishop trying to get back on her feet.

When she got up, Morgaine had the brightest idea. She was really mad at Medusa for embarrassing her in front of the whole school.

- _SERPENSOTIA_! – A black cobra came out of Morgaine's wand and landed at Medusa's feet.

The serpent looked at her victim but seemed to think twice about attacking her. The snake bowed in the presence of Medusa.

- My Queen... – The cobra said in Parseltongue.

- I'm not your Queen. – Medusa answered in the same language. – _Vipera Evanesca_! – When the cobra turned to ashes Medusa noticed the stares of more than a hundred people present in the room, but the most astonished one was of her colleague Morgaine.

Gregory noticed her panic.

- She's a Parselmouth!

- Another Heir of Slytherin...

- She's a Ravenclaw! This is impossible. – Muttered Athena.

- Her brother was a Death Eater, no wonder she is a Parselmouth... – The commentaries didn't stop.

- Enough! – Medusa shouted. - Now, you two! Come up here and try it! – The students climbed the table with fear. – What are you waiting to execute the courtesy!?– The students seemed somehow uncomfortable. – Ok! Stop! Something that must be very clear here! I want your eyes and mind in your duel, not in my Parselmouth abilities! And before you start to make up terrible stories about me being the Heiress of Slytherin or a former Death Eater, I must tell you this: It doesn't concern you at all. So can we continue?! – And with a certain difficulty to forget the cobra bowing at Medusa's feet and listening to her hisses in Parseltongue, the students went back to work on their duels. That night the rumour spread and even reached the teacher's table, the exact place where it started.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later, there was snow everywhere. The Whomping Willow was almost constantly shivering, trying to shake out the snow in its branches.

Medusa was drinking a cup of hot chocolate by the window. Athena noticed her calm and dreamer attitude. She was thinking about something good, certainly. For the past weeks she had been the target of commentaries and stories about the events in the Duelling Club opening. They weren't all bad. Ravenclaws were certain that she had a good explanation to it and they were also sure that she knew the reason for such a phenomenon. They were ready to defend her from Slytherin attacks. Loyalty was something not very marked in Ravenclaws but Medusa deserved for she was respected. They would like her to be their Head of House, but Medusa considered that it was unfair to take Professor Flitwick his place of a simple caprice. She was proud of her former house's loyalty towards her, but most of all she was thankful.

She finished her hot chocolate earlier and joined a group of students that were waiting for her. It was the Duelling Club. Athena joined them too. She was curious about what more she could learn and also she saw an opportunity to spend some extra time with her mother.

Everyone followed Medusa to the 7th floor to the Room of Requirement, as Harry Potter and the Dumbledore's Army used to, to improve their spells and counter curses in order to fight Death Eaters and other kind of enemies.

But since everyone was unfocused, Medusa let them all to be sit and started to talk about the Duelling Club, its creation and its purpose.

- Any questions? – Someone lifted his hand. - Yes, Mr. Collins?

- I am sorry to bother you with this Professor, but as I saw the other week, you fully understand and speak Parseltongue. – Medusa was a little bit disturbed but she didn't show.

- It has been noticed, yes.

- Harry Potter was a Parselmouth too. He saved one student once from a cobra. But Harry's cobra didn't react the same way yours did.

- That's because he wasn't a true Parselmouth. Everyone knows that a part of Lord Voldemort was hidden inside Harry Potter, which made him a Horcrux and it was that part that gave him his ability.

- With all due respect, Professor, you're half-blood and a Ravenclaw. How can that be? Have you any relations with Slytherins? - A Gryffindor first year asked.

- My brother, Professor Severus Snape and my mother were Slytherins, my boy.

- It still makes no sense. What is so special about you, Professor? –A Slytherin asked with a glimpse of proud rage.

- There is nothing special about me, Mr. Borris. And yes, it doesn't make sense but unfortunately stupid things happen and we can't do anything about it. I'll have to live with it. Some might envy this sort of ability, talent, whatever you want to call it, yet I assure you that the circumstances which make me a Parselmouth I am afraid, aren't the best ones. I was born with it. I don't wish you the same fate. Not even to my worst enemy and it isn't that it is not because it is something rather linked to Salazar Slytherin because it isn't. I am not against the Slytherin house when say this. The gift alone isn't bad, the bad thing is all that is implied and the curse I have to bare with it. One thing I can assure you is that I don't use my Parseltongue abilities to hurt my students. That would be silly of me. You are my income. – Everyone laughed. – Now, back to work. If you want to knock someone out, this is your chance – Everyone stood up and started to cast spells and counter-curses until the hour to the first classes.

Some days later, the second challenge of the Triwizard Tournament was held. This time, intelligence was required to find the location of a precious possession that was kept by boggarts.

While the champions were out, Gregory wanted to talk with her. She seemed out of herself, wandering mentally in imaginary fields of her mind, searching for answers, almost revising something she had learnt.

- One thing I can't understand is that ability of yours to speak Parseltongue, I've been nibbling on that for days... – He said softly.

- Not you too, please... I've been bothered by a million questions a day about that matter! I won't discuss it any further.

- Morgaine is going to use it against you I am sure, which is rather stupid from her.

- Everyone will use it when they get that opportunity and a reason. I might as well use my gift against her, next time she throws a cobra at me...

- I can't understand the connection between you and the Slytherin house, surely the fact that your brother and mother being Slytherin wouldn't affect you, not directly.

- Yes but it's not worth it to worry about it anymore, Gregory. Besides, there is no use crying over spilled potion. What's done is done for good.

- Yes, yet I am sure you know the answer very well.

- What makes you say that? – Gregory observed her.

- Because you weren't scared about the cobra at your feet.

- Nonsense!

- Please, do tell me Medusa.

- I have nothing to tell you, I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone else for being a Parselmouth! – He tried to touch her hand but he was repelled. – Leave me alone. – Medusa got up from her place and went way. Gregory didn't saw her until the night patrol and the coincidence was that Gregory would be the one assisting her.

- Good evening. I didn't see you at dinner.

- I wasn't hungry. – She kept walking in the dark. He turned his face to her and stared at her face, walking through the corridor enlighten by her wand. He didn't like that awkward silence between them.

- I am lecturing about Cornwall Pixies now.

- How fun... – She said with no excitement.

- What about you?

- Sleeping Drought.

- Oh... Any good results so far?

- Not quite. It's rather complicated but they seem to get along with it rather fast.

- You're not very talkative today, aren't you? – She stopped.

- Look, Gregory. I don't feel like talking unless it is really necessary, so could you restrain yourself to the absolute indispensable for today?

- Did you hear about the preparations to the Yule Ball?

- It will happen the 24th December this year, if I recall...

- Yes, Minerva wants us there.

- If it is absolutely necessary...

- It is... Are you going to wear a dress?

- Are you going to wear a dress robe?

- Of course.

- Well, there is your answer then.

- The ultimate question is, are you going to dance?

- If someone asks me. It shouldn't be too complicated. Why are you so curious about it?

- Well, for no reason in particular.

- Stop making circumstance talk, you know how much that annoys me!

- I will stop when you tell me what seems to be the matter.

- There is nothing the matter, now stop!

- Quiet out there! There are people trying to sleep! – A painting shouted.

- See what you just made me do?

- I don't care...

- But... – Gregory grabbed her by her waist and felt his heart pound beneath his chest. Her face was close to his and her lips almost touched his, her breathing was altered although she tried to control it. Suddenly he felt her wand below his chin. – If you don't take your hands off me, you'll regret the day you were born. – Gregory didn't let her go and tried to kiss her. In the dark, a powerful _expelliarmus _stroke his body and made him fall violently on the floor. Medusa disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

- I still love her after all. – It was with this thought that Gregory Lious got up in the next morning when looking at the mirror. Good memories came to his spirit. He saw her in front of his eyes, running in the forest, with her light laughter and her sparkling eyes. He saw himself with her, kissing under a tree, talking in the Courtyard, holding hands in the corridors, reading with his head on her lap, her hair on his neck, her soft perfume in his senses and her soft touch on his skin.

He saw her in that day he asked her in marriage. He was holding a blue velvet box closed in his hand, sitting outside of Flourish & Blotts in a wood bench with her at his side. She looked happy and calm that day.

- Medusa, I have to tell you something.

- What is it, Greg? – He hesitated. - You look so serious.

- I-I am terribly nervous... – He said, smiling at her.

- Don't be. It's just me you looking at, not some Minister of Magic.

- I know, my dear. Yet, it is something really important.

- Tell me then! – Gregory took a ring from his pocket and grabbed her hand. Then he put the ring in her ring finger, smiling.

- Medusa, will you marry me after we graduate? – He remembered her disappointed expression and the tears falling from her eyes that she was trying to conceal. For a moment he thought they were tears of joy, but no.

- Oh, Gregory, I am terribly sorry...

- What do you mean?

- I can't, I-I just can't...

- Why? Did I do something wrong, lass?

- No, my love, you were wonderful, but unfortunately I can't marry you. – He felt her hand cleaning up his tears like it was yesterday. – It hasn't been long since my parents died and I-I can't marry you.

- But why?

- There are so many reasons. I don't deserve you and if I kept you by my side, God knows what might happen... You have to trust me when I say I have a good reason. I love you, Gregory, I really do and it breaks my heart to break yours like this. It is rather selfish and mean of me, but there's no other way to protect you. I don't want to hurt you. I am so afraid that one day I might. In fact, I can't be with you ant longer. Please, Gregory, understand. – He remembers crying his soul off that afternoon in her arms and asking her not to leave him. He insisted her keeping the ring.

The next day they looked like corpses and everybody saw their pain. Medusa was in a worse state then he was. They did even dared to look to each other in the eye.

Few days later, she came by his parents shop. There was only his older brother. He called Gregory and they stood there looking at each other until she was able to speak.

- I had to give you this. – She was returning the ring he gave her.

- It's yours.

- I can't have it in my finger... I would like you to take it away with you. – He grabbed the ring. - What will you do now?

- I might go to Ireland. I'll get a job as a cattle keeper, something not very magical but it's ok. What about you?

- I'm going to take care of Severus and get a job too.

- I wanted you to change your mind about our marriage...

- I wanted too; believe me that I wanted it.

- Would you accept if things were different?

- Of course I would, Gregory! But there's no other way. Maybe when we are older and this thing is already fixed. Maybe then, I will, but not now. I can't prevent you from living your life. I can't make any promises. I can't ruin you. Please, say you understand.

- I do understand. But if you let me be beside you, I can help you, I can do something...

- There is nothing you can do, Gregory. I can't lose you...

- You love me then. You never stopped loving me. – She caressed his tears and he caressed hers.

- Of course I never stopped loving you. I always will love you no matter what. I wanted to be your wife, I really did. But I can't. – He remembered their last kiss and their goodbyes.

"The fallowing days must have been hell for her. How many tears she spilled over breakfast, or lunch or dinner? How many times she wanted to be alone so she could stare at our pictures? How many times did she miss me?" he thought.

He got dressed and went to have breakfast as usual. This time he observed Medusas majestic figure walking through the Great Hall with her black clothes licking the floor, cutting the air.

He couldn't let his eyes from her gentle movements and her serious gaze, watching over students, constantly patrolling the area.

- Good morning, Medusa.

- Good morning. – She wasn't in a good mood, he could tell.

- I am sorry...

- ... Are you, Gregory? How thoughtful...

- Please Medusa, I really mean it. I am sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I just wanted to help you and then I lost control of myself and when you casted that spell over me I knew I was off limits. I am really sorry, Medusa. I guess I still live in the past. – He said. Both eyes found themselves.

Flitwick interrupted their glances.

- Hello, fellow colleagues. I wanted to have a word with you.

- You're welcome to join us, Filius.

- Thanks, Gregory. – Flitwick sat between them. – I ought to talk to you about the Yule Ball. I have to teach my students how to waltz but I have a bit of a technique problem. You see, I quite tall and I have no one of my stature to exemplify the choreography, you see. – Medusa and Gregory laughed. – So I thought if Gryffindors cared to join in the class, both of you could demonstrate the dance. – Gregory stared at Medusa.

Some silent moment followed Filius Flitwick's request.

- It's been a while since I last danced...Very well. I'll dance. It's a class and we are teachers. I still remember the steps.

- I'm in too.

- Good! The class will be one week from now. – Said Flitwick. The little man went away, leaving the two staring at each other.

- Why did you accept? – Asked Medusa.

- For no reason in particular. – Gregory answered.

One week later, Medusa, Gregory and Filius were together with the older students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They arrived at different times, coming from different places. Medusa was showing her long legs for the first time in a short dress that was down to her knees. It was very simple, yet very feminine. She took her cloak off and Gregory did the same thing. Every student looked at her white legs.

- Ladies and gentleman, good afternoon!

- Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick.

- Today I planned to teach you the choreography for the Yule Ball, we haven't much time to prepare! – Students were being extremely noisy.

- ENOUGH! – Medusa had used the _sonorous _spell. All voiced shut up. – Thank you. This maybe a dancing class but it is still a class after all.

- Thank you, Medusa. With me I brought two of the finest dancers that studied in Hogwarts: Professor Medusa Snape and Professor Gregory Lious. With them you will learn what you need to know. The other houses and schools are doing it in this precise moment, so make sure you practice and find your dance partner. Now watch them. – Medusa and Gregory placed themselves in front of each other and bowed gently.

After that Gregory placed his hand in her waistline and the other grabbed her hand. She placed her available hand in his shoulder. He held her tight and together they started to dance never taking their eyes of each other.

The students felt something in them, it is there. It is real. Something happened between those two. Actually it was happening in that same moment. Their feet moved fast in well executed steps. At some point Medusa was held up by Gregory in the air. She almost floated like a feather. Everyone was amazed by their performance. They waltzed a couple of times; Medusa was thrown in the air once more.

Ending the dance, Medusa turned her back to him never letting his hands and made his arms go around her in a tight hug. The music stopped softly and everyone clapped their hands. The lovely couple faced each other and smiled. They were tired.

- Now, you try it! Every one, pick a partner and never stop thinking about the rhythm. One, two, three, it's simple. – The students picked a partner and started to dance.

Medusa and Gregory went around the room helping students but they hardly took their eyes from each other.

- Rhythm, rhythm! Don't balance! Stay focused! – Medusa said.

- You're doing alright! – Gregory stammered.

- Stand up straight, boy! You won't dance with her with your arms like jelly! And you're being too mechanical! Let it just flow. – Gregory and Medusa's eyes crossed paths and they both stared at each other.

- Keep going! – Said Gregory, smiling at Medusa, seeing her like in the good old times. She looked the same girl of twenty years ago, that Ravenclaw he adored and it came to his mind that he never forgot her and he never gave up on loving her. His heart was still the same and his love was as strong as it was twenty years back.

The students noticed their glances and the sound of their hearts pounding for each other but most of all. They noticed their smiles.

The class ended and Medusa was the first to get out.

She was putting her cloak when she noticed that she was a little bit lost. That part of the castle was almost strange to her. So she went through a passageway that led her to other room. A great door opened in the wall. She thought it would be the Room of Requirement but she was wrong.

She entered the room and saw all sorts of things there. But one object was standing above all. She approached it. It was a mirror. She never saw that mirror around the school.

The golden frame had and inscription. It said "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"._

Medusa read it again and discovered that it was backwords.

- "_I show not your face but your heart's desire_". – Medusa stepped foward to the mirror and she saw Gregory emerging behind her. She turned around but he wasn't there. Then she saw Severus with Athena at his lap. She covered her mouth with her hands.

- Severus... – He smiled to her. She held her hand to caress him and as she left her hand stroking the empty air, in the mirror Severus was smiling with her hand on his face. – I miss you so much... – He smiled and nodded his head. Then she turned to Gregory and he smiled to her as well. He was grabbing her left hand and she noticed a wedding ring in both their hands. Was _that_ her deepest desire?

While she was standing near the mirror, Flitwick got back from the dance class and told Minerva about how it went. At the same time the whole school commented about Gregory and Medusa.

- Do you think that it was a bad idea, asking them, Minerva?

- Not at all, Filius. It might just do them some good.

- I don't know. It's been twenty years. I still can see them under that tree...

- It's hard to forget, I must admit. – Minerva smiled.

The comments of the students were rather different. All sorts of tragic love stories between Medusa and Gregory were supposed and hypothetical. The sky was the limit.

- If only you could see them. They make a lovely couple! I could swear that they would fall into each other's arms and kiss. They must have been lovers in their past lives.

- Do you think they're married? – Asked some student.

- They simply must. They have such chemistry! Maybe her daughter is his! – Athena was not bothered by this hypothesis. Somehow the curious students couldn't find the courage to ask her what was happening with Medusa and Gregory. Even there was something between those two her mother didn't tell her anything, so she was as knowledgeable as they were about the matter.

And the comments went on and on for weeks and the spotlight was always on the teacher's table in the Great Hall.

Medusa appeared in the Great Hall and was clearly upset with something. It looked as if she had been crying but no one dared to say anything to her. Better leave her alone.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the 23rd December. Gregory entered the Great Hall to have breakfast and saw Medusa playing Wizard's Chess sitting at the Ravenclaw table. They were drinking hot chocolate and eating a toast at the same time.

They really seemed focused in their game and terribly amused.

- You just lost a tower. – Said Athena with a victorious smile. In a quick movement Medusa's bishop gave a slap to Athena's horse, banishing it from the board.

- And you just lost a horse. – Medusa looked into her daughter's eyes. Athena trusted her for her mother never cheated and her natural intelligence never permitted it. Medusa was extremely fair. Medusa taught Athena how to lose and properly learn from that experience.

- How could I miss it?

- Whether I would finish your Horse or your Bishop, you didn't have much of a choice, really. See? I could kill your Bishop with the Queen in a blink of an eye.

- Yes, but you would lose your Queen because I have my other tower here.

- You're right, you learn fast! – Athena smiled. Gregory stepped near them.

- Good morning. Mind if I join and watch you play?

- Please do, Professor Lious. – Gregory sat by Athena's side.

- A Wizard Chess game between two Ravenclaws... That's promising.

- Hum... – And they continued to play. Gregory observed every move. At the end Medusa blocked Athena's King and did a clean Check Mate.

- You won.

- Yes, your mother won. But in no time you'll win too. I am sure that you will be a wonderful Wizard Chess player just like her. I never won a game against her. – Said Gregory.

- Really, Professor Lious?

- Yes. Your mother is rather merciless and highly competitive when it comes to chess. Now that you finished I have something that I want to tell to your mother, could you give us a moment?

- Is it school related?

- Somehow.

- You can say it in front of my daughter; she won't run and tell everybody, unlikely some other people. – Gregory filled up himself with courage, stood up, tiding himself up, and took a deep breath.

- Professor Medusa Snape, will you do me the honour of being my waltz partner in the Yule Ball? – He said this in a voice tone rather high. Some students heard and giggled. Medusa blushed.

- Waltz partner? You mean...like in a date?

- If you want to see it as such, yes. – Gregory was red as a tomato. Medusa didn't know what to answer.

- Well, mum... Say yes. It will be fun. Do accept. You work too much. – Gregory thanked Athena from the bottom of his heart.

- Alright then! I-I'll dance with you.

- I'll meet you there. – Gregory had his breakfast looking at Medusa that was still talking to her daughter. He couldn't be happier.

- I shouldn't go.

- On the contrary! You must! You have been spending your days working in your office, studying until late. You deserve to have some fun. And I want you to be the most beautiful teacher at the ball. – Medusa laughed lightly.

- Will you come with me to London and find a dress?

- Yes, mother.

- You put me in; you get me out of this mess. – Athena giggled.

They went to London where Athena made her mother try some gowns at Diagon Alley where they also did the Christmas shopping. Athena bought some gift to her mother, and Medusa did the same.

They came back some hours later to Hogwarts by floo powder right in Medusa's office's fireplace.

They dressed a dummy with the new dress and observed it.

- Why you don't come to have a Christmas tree in here?

- Do you think I should?

- Of course! – Medusa smiled and with her wand in hand, she grew a pine tree from a seed.

Then she reached for a red box that contained all her photos and she attached them to the tree. Athena observed every single one of them. She saw her father and her mother together sitting in a couch, hugging and kissing. She saw her uncle standing in from of her mother and smiling to her mother. She saw herself in her Uncle Severus lap, kissing him after receiving a magical toy. It was one of her favourite toys. Then she observed the only photo that Medusa kept from her youth days with Gregory. Her mother looked so happy with him. And no doubt they looked perfect together.

- You look pretty in this picture.

- I don't look pretty. I look happy. – Medusa poured the tea to the tea cups in the table. Athena smiled.

- He was so handsome. Did other girls fancy him?

- Some.

- He loved you, I can see that...

- Yes.

- He was happy with you and he wants you back. – Medusa smiled. – Will he have you back?

- Perhaps. – Athena smiled.

Athena seemed satisfied with her mother's choice, but Medusa felt rather nervous. So many years passed since she had been with Gregory.

But it was Gregory, not some Ogre! Why was she so scared and nervous? She would have to face it! She would be dancing with Gregory next night.

When she went to bed, Severus observed her with curiosity.

- What's wrong, Medusa?

- Gregory invited me to dance with him.

- Is that a reason to worry...

- Severus, you know bloody well that it is...

- Medusa, it had to happen someday...

- It's too soon...

- I don't think so. I think that this is the right time. You both waited twenty years for this. I think that's enough waiting, don't you think?

- I still think this wasn't supposed to happen. I don't want it to happen, because I know I'll just have to tell him once again that I can't... I can't give him hopes, I would crush him again...

- You can't choose what your heart wants or not. You don't get to choose those kinds of things... You love him and that's final. If he asks do accept...

- You know I can't do that!

- You have to. Medusa, think about the days you had with him, think about what you shared, think of how much you want to be with him and now tell me, can you deny him that, and can you deny it to yourself? Tell him you love him, tonight. You can't run away anymore.

- I suppose...

- Medusa, I want you to be happy. I know I described him like the worst of the spoiled boys of his time. That bloody Gryffindor could afford doing whatever he wanted. He could afford have his own books, uniform and live like a king, in my perspective. We were very poor. I hated him for his house, his possessions but I couldn't fully hate him because he loved you as much as I did. He proved himself to be worthy of your hand, of your love, of your soul. And you sacrificed it all to keep him from helping you.

- Wouldn't you do the same to keep the people you love out of danger?

- I don't know. You tell me.

- At some point I think that you did.

- Yes. Now I'll tell you this. I'm not going to be around tomorrow. The other pictures invited me to chat. So, don't be surprised if I am not here by the time you go to bed.

- Alright.

- But now, shall I read you a bedtime story?

- What is it going to be?

- Let me see... Do you prefer the Amortencia or the Skele-Gro? – Medusa laughed.

- The Skele-Gro, definitely. But I would rather have now a Calming Drought. – And Severus started to lecture her about how to make the Skele-Gro potion and the ingredients needed as if she was telling her a fairy tale. She could even feel a small wind around her hair, like a warm hand caressing her head provoking the effect of a calming balm. After he finished, Medusa fell asleep. His soft velvet voice kept her from nightmares.

The other morning, Medusa got up and dressed normally. She went out for a morning walk in the snow. Her black winter cloak swept the snow and only showed her white skin and her red lips. Her hair was floating at the strong wind that was whirling around the Scottish hills. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold wind. She saw some students that stayed in school for the holidays play with the white element that was falling from the sky. It was a wonderful Christmas Eve morning in her opinion. She observed the lake. Life was different now and that winter was telling it.

She went back in, crossed the Gallery and entered the Great Hall cutting the air with her quick footsteps. It was warm in the Great Hall. The fireplaces were all lighten up.

- Merry Christmas, Professor. – Medusa smiled at the student.

- Thank you, Miss Rowland, a very pleasant Christmas to you too. – She said.

Medusa sat at her place in the teacher's table and started breakfast. Everyone seemed to enjoy their morning. Although she seemed nervous, she was in a good mood.

After eating, she went to her office experimenting antidotes on her own blood. She cut her finger and took a sample of her blood to a vial. Then she grabbed a microscope and observed her cellules. They were different from other human beings. It contained venom. She sprinkled bezoar powder into it and the cellules changed but not for too long. She noted the results into a notebook with a quick movement of her hand with a quill between her fingers.

She was disappointed. This time she would try with dittany. She cleaned the glace plate and added a new sample of her own blood adding dittany this time. The result was the same. Maybe the answer was not the blood...

- Stop working! It's Christmas Eve! – Said Minerva entering the office.

- I had nothing to do, so I guessed I could do some researching... – She said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. It was growing quite fast and long.

- Just stop it for a while!

- Can I offer you something to drink?

- No dear, thank you. Is it true what the rumours say? – Medusa smiled.

- About me going to waltz with Gregory tonight at the Yule Ball?

- So you know about it.

- Yes, it is quite true as well...

- So this means you finally are letting your guards...

- I can't change what happened and what is happening, Minerva. I only can make the best of it. I want to go to the ball with Gregory and spend some moments with him. – Minerva sat at her side.

- You're nervous. You're shaking.

- Yes, I don't deny it.

- Well, everything's going to be alright. Never fear. Gregory will be more than happy. – Minerva hugged Medusa who smiled widely.

The afternoon passed really slowly. Medusa went back to work when Minerva went out to solve some problems. She noted all of her experiences in her notebook with drawings and schemes.

That evening, the dinner went well. Medusa touched Gregory's hand to get his attention.

– I'll be here in an hour. – Gregory smiled at her and caressed her shoulder.

- I'll wait patiently. I'm going to change too.

- I'll meet you here then. – Medusa went down to the Dungeons to prepare herself. and Athena spent some moments with her mother before the Ball. She helped her getting ready. Athena helped her with her hair, combing it and trying to find a hairdo that would match the occasion.

- I wish I could see you tonight.

- I know, but the ball is for the teachers, champions, the older students and their friends. You will attend one someday and have fun with your friends, ok?

- Alright, mother.

- Now go to your house. Sleep well, my dear. – Medusa kissed her daughter goodnight and Athena went away and received a kiss in her cheek.

Then she looked in the mirror and decided to take off the monocle. The sight of her missing eye almost filled up completely the mirror. She touched the sad scar on her face and remembered the pain and the blood. She observed the monocle again. – I am not going to need you tonight. – She combed her fringe, covering her right eye.

She perfumed herself and looked at Severus portrait hoping to see him there.

But he wasn't, causing her to remember. She got dressed, put on the shoes she bought for the occasion and got out. She climbed the stairs to the Gallery and hesitated to open the Great Hall's heavy doors.

She wanted to just go and hide in the Dungeons but she stopped herself. She couldn't be a coward! Not now! Not there!

She shook the slight dust from her dress and straightened her back and head. She opened the doors and there it was the party.

This time her footsteps didn't cut the air, this time she crossed the Great Hall with elegance and poise.

The room was decorated in shades of silver and blue. The Christmas trees had a glow and the snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling. Everyone was dressed in their best gowns and dress robes. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeved dress with a boat neckline.

At the end, the teachers were observing everything and checking if there was something missing or out of place.

Gregory was standing at the bottom of the Great Hall. He was staring at her. He started to walk towards her with a huge smile on his lips.

- Medusa... I almost didn't recognise you. – She smiled.

- Why? Do I look foolish?

- No, no! You are beautiful. – Medusa blushed what you could notice well for her pale skill denounced her. Gregory made a rose appear and he gave it to her.

- Thank you, Gregory. – She said smiling widely. They observed each other's eyes.

- Good evening to you both. Am I interrupting something? – Minerva asked.

- No, of course not!

- I need you to go and find the champions and their dance partners while we get ready. We can't start the ball without them. And tell those students out of the Great Hall that they need to get in, please.

- Very well. – Medusa got out with Gregory and they both prepared the Champions.

- Where is your partner, Mr. Yovan?

- She must be arriving in anytime. Oh! There she is!

- All the champions in a line with their partners! Now, Professor Lious and I we are going to enter the Great Hall and you will wait 50 seconds before you go in. Understood?

- Yes, Professor.

- Good. Now, have fun. – Medusa and Gregory entered and placed themselves in the bottom of the room along with the other teachers. He barely could take his eyes from her.

The champions entered the Great Hall and all applauded.

The dance started with a very soft waltz dance. Every champion was dancing but suddenly other people joined.

Gregory approached her and all gazes focused on them.

- May I have this dance? – He asked. Medusa smiled and gave him her hand. He touched it and felt its softness. He led her to the centre of the room.

Gregory put her other hand in his shoulder and put his available hand around her waist.

They joined the students in the dance. They didn't take their eyes from each other's faces. Their bodies were close to each other. Their smiles were flying above their lips. They were so happy to be with each other that no one dared to ask if they could dance with one of them.

Later on, Gregory and Medusa were still dancing slowly with some other couples around.

Minerva was sitting in a bench observing those two with a smile. Madam Maxime was at her side.

- They make a lovely couple...

- Yes. – Minerva agreed. They observed those two people dancing. Gregory spoke at Medusa's ear and she laughed.

- They seem so attached. I would say they're lovers. – Medusa laid her head on Gregory's shoulder.

- They were once, a long time ago. – Minerva reminded the young couple beneath a tree in the spring days, Medusa with her long black hair and Gregory decorating it with daisies. Their smiles were priceless.

- What happened? – Gregory made Medusa make a turn and grabbed her again.

- Life played them some dirty tricks.

- I hope they will be back together soon. They are a lovely couple. Do you think they still love each other?

- I think that soon we'll know the answer to that. – Said Minerva smiling seeing Medusa smile of satisfaction.

- We should go for a walk. I have something to tell you. – She agreed.

Medusa and Gregory left the Great Hall and went out for the Gardens. It was cold and snowing. The night was calm. The moon was bright shining above their heads, illuminating their paths. Medusa didn't have a warm coat.

- It's freezing! – Gregory took his own cloak and put it in Medusas shoulders.

- Thank you, Gregory. – She said smiling.

They sat in the stone stairs observing the sky, close to each other.

- I had a wonderful time tonight. I needed something like this. What about you?

- I enjoyed it very much.

- And you only danced with me.

- Nobody else asked me to... – A wind blow put her fringe aside and showed her injured eye for some few seconds. She covered it with her two hands. She felt ashamed that he had seen it.

- Don't hide it from me...Let me see it.

- Please don't make me show it.

- Medusa, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just a scar. – Gregory grabbed her hands and then, calmly he held her face in his hand and the moonlight illuminated her missing eye. The other eye was looking at him with fear and shame. – I almost forgot how wonderful your eyes were...

Gregory smiled and kissed her scar, and then her cheek and her forehead.

- You should have forgotten.

- Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could come back to the past?

- We can't even have a future, Gregory... – She stood up and got away from him. Gregory followed her.

- Medusa. I don't care what others may say or that you think you're dangerous. I just know that you made me happy like no other person did and I know you were happy with me. If you wanted we could be happy together and end this circus. This won't lead us anywhere. Please! Stop! – Medusa stopped near a tree.

- As much as I wanted and I do want, I can't! I couldn't ruin your life by resuscitating our past. Believe me; it still hurts me after all this time! We shouldn't love each other...

- But we do. At least I do love you.

- Oh, Gregory, I crushed your heart and let you down... – He caressed her face.

- Medusa, that is forgiven and forgotten. I don't care whether you have a child from another man or you are a dangerous witch. I love you just the same that I did, twenty years ago.

- I am sorry, Gregory...

- Don't be. I was happy that you could find some strength to recover and start a new life. We have two completely different stories but I still want them to become one.

- It was not fair for you and I should never...

- You did what you thought was best. Now you can make it up for me by never going away from me again. Please, Medusa...Will you?

- I-I love you, Gregory. – Gregory forced himself to her lips and kissed her holding her against him. He could taste a light and fresh flavour of peppermint in her mouth and lips. The lingering kiss lasted for long minutes and ended when both felt the necessity to breathe. They smiled.

- I missed you so much, Medusa. – He held her close to him.

- I missed you too, Gregory. Never let me go again.

- I won't let you go this time. Even if you cast an _expelliarmus_ spell to stop me...

- I deserve that. My bad... – He laughed.

- It's nothing. You were pissed off that day. - She felt sad. She even let her head go down.

- You look sad...

- I'm scared... – Gregory caressed her face and put her long fringe behind her year, observing her black eyes.

- Please, do smile. I can't stand to see you like that. Let's forget about fear for a moment. We're together now and that is the happiest thing that happened to us for a long time. – Medusa smiled lightly. They kissed again. Gregory observed the place where they were. He recognised their tree, the testimony of their love. He saw the little carving with their names made by his wand, twenty years ago. It was somehow worn-out. Gregory grabbed his wand and revived that mark. Medusa observed all the process and smiled.

- Our past is alive after all...

- It never died.

- You told me we had different stories. You know mine but you never told me yours.

- After we broke up, my father saw that I would never get married if I couldn't have you and wanted me to take over his caldron business, but I was too heartbroken to work with people and you passed in that street almost every day. I couldn't let you see me like that. So I changed my life, I moved to Ireland and worked as a cattle keeper. Nothing very magical as you can see. – Medusa smiled. He grabbed her hands and caressed them. - I returned when Minerva sent me an owl asking me to teach here, in Hogwarts. And then I saw you, in all your splendour and here we are now...

- Never to part again?

- Do you promise?

- I'll do my best.

When entering the Castle, there was no light. Everybody was already asleep.

- We're late, party's over. – Gregory smiled.

- Come with me. – She almost dragged him to the dungeons.

- Where are we going? – They entered her room. - You never change, Medusa, you silly girl. – She closed the door. Medusa let his cloak fall on the floor. He kissed her neck and they fell into bed. He took off her dress and she helped him with his clothes, sitting on his lap. He kept kissing her shoulders and neck. He let her hair down, taking her hair pins from her head. Finally, they laid down and Gregory covered both their bodies with the white sheets. They smiled to each other stopping kisses for a while to looks at each other's eyes one more time.

- Some time has passed since you saw me like this. I am forty now and I had a daughter. I am no longer a girl, I am afraid that my looks are a little disappointing.

- You're a woman now and still as beautiful as the girl I knew. Are you sure...?

- Yes. – He invaded her lips. With soft gestures and caresses they made love. It was the first tender and private moment they had shared since they were students in Hogwarts. She rolled with him on bed, she was held high in his arms and fell on his body, but never, in any circumstance she took her lips from his and if she even tried Gregory would have stopped her. Having waited long for a moment like this it was undeniable that the waiting turned out making it even more special.

With the untidy sheets and their naked bodies, hold so tight and laying on bed, they were still caressing each other's skins with the tips of their fingers, staring at the ceiling.

- Gregory?

- Yes, love? – They smiled.

- Please, stay with me.

- I should go, tomorrow everybody will wonder what...

- Please.

- What about your brother's portrait? What will he say when he finds me here with you?

- I think he knew somehow that this would have happen. Let's not disappoint him. – Gregory laughed and kissed her cheek.

- Oh, Medusa, I missed you. – She smiled. – Oh! I almost forgot!

- Forgot what? – He laid across her body and tried to reach his trousers to take something out of his pocket making her laugh.

- Your Christmas gift!

- Oh, you silly man! I didn't get you anything!

- That's not important. I didn't get you anything either... It was already here. – Gregory grabbed her hand and placed a ring in her finger. She remembered that ring. He gave it to her when he proposed.

It had flowery branches in white gold engraved and two diamonds and an aquamarine incrusted on it.

- I remember you liked it very much, when I first proposed to you, despite what happened. Before I bought it, I would always pass by the shop and think of you when I looked at this ring. It's simple yet beautiful. It waited twenty years to come off the little blue velvet box. In those days that I would miss you more, it kept me company. It still fits your finger. It's meant to be yours, no doubt.

- Oh, Gregory...

- Did you like the surprise, dear?

- It's perfect, Gregory, thank you.

- I want you to wear it every day.

- Gregory, this doesn't mean we're engaged...

- No, this is just a Christmas gift and the proof that I missed you and loved you for the twenty years we were apart. – She kissed him.

- I missed you too. Thank you, love, thank you very much. – He kissed her warm and soft shoulder while they were hugging. - I promise I won't take it off. Now let's sleep, Gregory. Good night, darling– He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

- Goodnight, Medusa. – And they fell asleep like everybody in the school.

The sun raised and illuminated Hogwarts on the top of the hill. Medusa was still asleep and Gregory was already awakened. He had her in his arms and was stroking her hair, softly.

Severus had come back to his portrait and observed Gregory laying there with his sister. He grinned and decided to embarrass him a little bit, just for the fun of it.

- Well, well, a Gryffindor in the Dungeons? Worse than that, in my sister's bed... Came to have a Potions class... Gregory?

- Hush, please! She's asleep!

- I can see that!

- Look, whether you like it or not I love your sister, I always have. Don't be a bastard for once in your life and let her be happy!

- I want her to be happy! She's my sister, you imbecile!

- I would do anything to keep her by my side, Severus! You know me! I am not some guy that appeared now in her life! We almost married. You and I, we almost became relatives. I know you never liked me much but let's put our differences aside and work together. I don't want any problems with you, after all who knows if I might be your brother someday... – Severus didn't show emotions in his facial expression.

- She loved you very much, in spite of everything. She was prepared to be your wife and have your children if she could. But believe her when she says she has her reasons. If she doesn't want to keep your relationship official, don't be offended. She's only protecting you from something that could hurt you and take you from her. She would kill herself if something happened. Yes, she loves you to that point. If you have the unhappy idea of hurting her somehow you'll wish you were never been born! I may be a painting but I am capable of making your life a living hell.

- I believe you.

- And cover yourself, for God's sake! – Severus disappeared. Gregory smiled lightly and looked at Medusa. Her face was peaceful.

At breakfast everybody looked at them rather strangely. They couldn't help noticing their tender gestures towards each other and their smiles.

Medusa seemed very tense. Gregory noticed it and softly grabbed her left hand interlacing their fingers. She still had the ring in her finger.

Some students saw the tender gesture and started to talk about it.

- Is it everything alright? – Gregory asked.

- Yes, Gregory, everything is fine. – They smiled at each other.

Minerva knew that something was different about them. She decided to talk to Medusa in her office.

- You summoned me?

- Yes, Medusa. I want to talk to you about something. Please, sit. – Medusa sat in the chair right in front of Minerva's desk. – Do you realise that you put all teachers looking for you? You and Gregory disappeared and never returned. You got me worried sick! And Gregory!

- We went for a walk in the Gardens.

- At night?

- Yes.

- I noticed something different about you both this morning. What happened between you two last night? – Medusa was speechless and blushed. The moments she spent with Gregory last night came to her memory and refused to leave. She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked another way. – I see... You spent the night together...

- We're two grownups, Minerva. I believe that what we did is in our entire responsibility...

- I understand Medusa, believe it or not. What about now? Are you going to stick with him?

- He made me promise I would but I am not sure about all of this, Minerva.

- Simply tell me this, are you willing to destroy his and your heart again?

- No!

- It's clear that you still love each other and it's a terrible shame if you do it!

- Minerva! We both know why I have doubts about this! And we both don't know when it will happen!

- That doesn't mean you can't have a normal life!

- It means exactly that! I can't have a normal life! I am a monster and I'll die a monster! And I'll die like the other two women, assassinated by the Ministry because they didn't have a place for them in this World! We can't even go to Askaban because we can petrify Dementors! And hell! The worst is if one of us becomes an honorary member of the fallen Death Eaters that aspire to rise again. They don't even care that we are actually people baring a curse.

- Give him the opportunity to try to help you; it's about time to tell him everything. I am sure he'll understand.

- You definitely want me to kill him. If he's not petrified he will die of heart attack! However, I assure you that it won't happen, Minerva! That is a consolation that I hope to take to my grave!

- Don't be stubborn, Medusa! Listen to me! – Minerva sat near her. – I know you have been researching and none of your experiments were successful, but tell me, since you are so convinced that you'll die when the transformation is complete, can you just try? Will you lose something if you ask him for help...

- I want to be with him for a while before I tell him. – Minerva noticed her ring.

- You have a ring.

- It was the ring that he gave me when he proposed. I returned it to him when I refused. He gave it to me last night when we got back together.

- So, you're engaged to him?

- There is nothing official between us yet.

- Make it official! Don't you think that you both suffered enough? Don't you think you already wasted a load of time? Make him happy while you're here. Ask him for help, that way you have more chances of being successful. Don't give up just now. Do it for him and for Athena. You're always thinking about your daughter and how much you regret not being able to provide her with more time with you because of this curse...

- When he asks, I'll tell him my answer. – Minerva smiled and caressed her hand.

- Are they still searching your brother's house?

- Yes, they won't tell me anything. He died six months ago and I still don't know about anything. I know he lived in our parent's house. He didn't like it there but he didn't want to come and live in the farm.

- He was right, the house was so little...

- Yes... I miss him very much. He would like to see me now.

- He would like to see you happy.

- Precisely. – Medusa giggled.

After that conversation, she went to find her daughter to go to Hogsmead and have a butterbeer and exchange Christmas presents.

Medusa found her daughter and they both went out for the day.

Athena noticed something strange in her mother's face. Something was bothering her. She smiled. Athena had some gifts to her. A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some Chocolate Frogs where in the paper bag that Athena handed to her mother.

- Oh! I don't one of these for ages! I'll have one bean now. – Medusa took a bean out of the colourful package and put it into her mouth.

- What's the flavour?

- I got lucky this time; I think it's...Blueberry pie.

- There is still something in the bag. Open it! – Said Athena, really excited.

Medusa took a pink flask from the bag and observed it carefully.

- What's this? – Medusa observed the flask. Athena got apprehensive because she knew that her mother's face was telling her that it made her slightly sad. – Is this a love potion?

- Yes, I thought you could use it...

- I don't need a love potion, sweetheart.

- Why?

- Because I'm already in love and the person that I love, loves me back. – Athena smiled.

- It's Professor Lious, isn't it?

- Doesn't matter...

- It _is _Professor Lious!

- You're right. I can't lie to you, can I?

- Will you stick together? Will you marry him?

- I don't know, Athena.

- Did he give you that ring? – Medusa approached her hand from her daughter. They both observed the jewel. – He must like you very much.

- He gave me this ring twenty one years ago. He used it to propose to me.

- Why did you say no?

- I'll tell you someday. I regret every word I uttered that day.

- Since when?

- Since yesterday. - Medusa turned her eyes to the pink flask. – This doesn't even cause true love. It's only capable of a certain infatuation and obsession. It's nothing compared with felling true love for someone. But, thank you honey. – In exchange Medusa offered her new flasks and potion ingredients for practice and some plants. The butterbeer warmed them up. Mother and daughter would soon be returning to Hogwarts to play a Wizard Chess game.


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed since Medusa and Gregory spent that night together. Now they enjoyed each others' company every day, walking in the Courtyard very discreetly and by the fields in the sunny and cold afternoons. You could also find them near a fireplace, reading a book; Medusa sitting on the couch and Gregory would be laid down, with his head in her lap. In the morning, when going to have breakfast, Gregory would always come later. Medusa would wait for him, patiently until he arrived, spending some time talking to Minerva McGonagall who was enjoying Medusa's state of mind very much.

Medusa looked luminous and lovely with that smile of satisfaction on her lips. She couldn't help but smile. Athena liked all those signs in her mother. She was in love and very happy. Gregory himself couldn't believe his luck. He had Medusa again just to himself, to love and comfort him.

The New Year came and the Great Hall filled itself again with some people to celebrate. Medusa and Gregory would hide their affection and when the Hogsmead church bells stroke at midnight, Medusa and Gregory shared the first kiss of the year and danced together with smiles in their faces.

- Happy New Year, love.

- Happy New Year, lass. – Medusa laughed and put her arms around his neck, joining her forehead with his.

That night, they laid down together in the Dungeons. Two days later, students would return to Hogwarts and start classes. The greatest shock that took over their young bodies as they arrived was at the Great Hall, seeing Gregory kissing Medusa's cheek.

- Good morning, Gregory. – She said with a sweet tone. Gregory smiled.

- Good morning, Medusa. – He said observing her eye that showed happiness.

- They're together! – One Hafflepuff said as if it was a secret.

- I knew it, I knew it! – Said another one from the Gryffindor table.

Then the second shock was seeing the ring in her hand. The third was when Gregory transfigured a fork into a flower that he gave to Medusa, making her giggle like a school girl.

- Don't I deserve a kiss?

- Here and now? – Gregory saw her blushing.

- In the broom closet in a few months from now. Of course it is here and now! Are you ashamed to kiss me in front of our students?

- Yes.

- Why?

- Because of exactly what you said. – Gregory smiled.

- I'll be waiting patiently...

- I love you, Gregory. – Medusa transfigured the flower back into the fork. Gregory kissed languidly her cheek in the moment that Morgaine Bishop returned from her vacations with her family. She dropped her jaw on the floor. Did she really see what she just saw? – Time for classes. See you later. – Medusa kissed his forehead and got up from her chair to cross the Great Hall. She was heading to the door when Morgaine blocked her way.

- Good morning, Medusa.

- Good morning. If you could kindly step aside...

- You and Gregory...

- That's not your business, is it, Morgaine?

- I think that it is ridiculous how...

- Keep your thoughts to yourself, Morgaine. I didn't ask for your opinion if I recall. I don't need your advice in this matter. Have a good day. – Medusa passed by her and didn't even look back.

First years were waiting for her. She gave her classes in the morning to the children who thought her different. Then she had lunch with tranquillity by Gregory's side.

Afterwards, she would be giving classes to the seventh years and Hermione Granger would be attending. She was in the front raw with a cauldron in front of her. When she saw her teacher entering the classroom she straightened her back and observed her.

- Good morning, class.

- Good morning, Professor.

- Are we ready to start? Don't fall asleep yet, Mr. Carson! You will be surprised how many things you wouldn't be able to learn if you did. – The Carson boy sat straight in his chair, grabbed his quill and opened his notebook. – Good! It's lovely to see that you are ready to take notes, I'm glad to see such enthusiasm in my class. – The class giggled. – Now, open your books in page 95. Today, please! – Medusa grabbed her wand and with a quick movement the chalk wrote a load of instructions for the potions as well as other few notes about the potion to brew. Hermione participated actively in the class by asking a few questions about techniques to improve the potion and she also stated the ingredients properties. She won seven points to Gryffindor. During class Hermione took a few moments to look around the classroom. She saw Severus Snape watching everything from his portrait.

She remembered that nafarious night in which her former professor died.

- Are you alright, Miss Granger?

- Yes, Professor, I-I-I'm sorry. – Medusa was looking at her as if she could guess what she was thinking of.

- Don't worry, I know it's hard to be back after what happened but you must stay focus if you want to pass in my class and in your exams. Please, try. Ignore the rest. – Hermione smiled.

- Yes, Madam. – Medusa smiled.

- Class dismissed. – The class started to move towards the door and only one student was left. - Miss Granger, aren't you going to have class?

- Yes but... I wanted to... I would like to have a word with Professor Severus Snape.

- Severus. – Severus Snape got up from his chair.

- Yes, Medusa?

- Miss Granger wants to have a word. I'll give you a moment...

- Oh, Professor, there's no need for you to go. What I have to have say may be spoken in your presence and it is very simple. – Hermione turned to Severus Snape portrait. – I want to thank you.

- Whatever for, Miss Granger?

- For having fought with us and provided your memories, that was essential and I imagine that it was rather difficult for you to provide them, but thank you. – Severus Snape vanished.

- This was his way of saying "you're welcome". Don't be offended.

- No one will ever know him like you did.

- I take that as a victory. – Medusa smiled.

The 9th of January was marked by melancholy. Medusa took some moments during the afternoon to go to Hogsmead and visit Severus' grave. She stood there under the tree, kneeling, with tears in her eyes. It was his birthday and all she could offer was flowers and tears to humidify the dirt that was covering his dead body.

Gregory appeared behind her and observed the gravestone with her.

- He never liked me much, the poor fellow...

- He would be thirty-nine today. I keep seeing him like the last time I saw him and actually talked to him. It was Christmas; he came to spend the whole day with Athena and me. Athena adored him. He would have his special temper but I still loved him very much. I loved him since he was born and slept in the same cradle as I did. And I loved him when I had to take care of him, help him with his homework and his experiments. I loved him when he became a Death Eater; I loved him when he turned himself to Dumbledore... I loved his qualities and he's defects. And to think that this grave is the only place where we can be together again...

- Perhaps he's better this way. He feels no pain, no sadness...nothing... He wouldn't be the same if he had survived anyway. Young people can surpass this kind of things and it would be rough on him. He would have been be driven to a series of interrogatories and investigations to his record or killed by an angry crowd of Anti-Death Eater Radicals who don't believe in turncoats. And let's face it, Medusa, Severus would be highly vulnerable, not just because he was a Death Eater but also because he killed Dumbledore and want it or not, Dumbledore's followers would do something to make him pay everything he did and for the choices he took. He was your brother and you loved him but you should thank God for giving him rest. A revolution like this is a wound that takes time to heal and also leads to extreme behaviours. I am not your brother but I am here, if you need me. – Medusa got up and Gregory held her tight against his chest. With her hand in his they headed for the castle. Medusa corrected her students' homework and experimented half of a phoenix tear in her blood.

The result was different. The phoenix tears would remove completely the venom from the blood but that's a normal reaction to it. However, it wouldn't stabilise her cellules. Her genetic composition wouldn't be altered to a full human one.

- Oh Severus, not even the phoenix tears... – She muttered felling helpless. She looked again into the anatomy of a snake. Venom glands: maybe that would be the answer. She needed book other kind of books.

Madame Price would give her a hand. Saturday, she would spend the day researching in the library. She didn't eat, she didn't rest. Gregory worried about her.

He decided to go and see what she was doing.

- Medusa? – She was in the middle of a thousand piles of books on the desk that she took over. It formed a kind of fortification around her. – Medusa, what are you doing? "Greek Mythology in the Future", "Undesirable Heritages: Family Curses and how to avoid them"... What's all this?

- A little research I am trying to do for a paper.

- A paper?

- Yes...

- Did you eat something?

- I completely forgot to eat today, I was so distracted.

- Well, stop for now and have dinner, your daughter is worried sick and so was I.

- Just let me finish reading this one...

- Stop this at once! – He grabbed his wand and with a movement he sent all books to their respective shelves, even the one between Medusa's hands. – Medusa, there is something wrong with you. – Medusa was looking at his eyes with a heavy expression in her face. – Why do you need all these books? Why are you doing this paper? Please tell me. – He sat in front of her. He noticed fear. She let her head go down and swallowed in dry. – What's wrong, my dear? No secrets, we are partners, whatever it is I understand.

- It's nothing really Gregory, the thing is that I am having a hard time to deliver an answer to my theory. It's a very complicated subject.

- Potions and mythology?

- Yes. It's about the origin of some elixirs and liquid curses. St. Mungos could use some research about it and I thought I could help. – She stated, seriously.

- Oh, but if it's that don't worry, love. You can always try some other time. – He said stroking her face. He kissed her lips. – You shouldn't work so hard. - She hugged him tightly against her, caressing his hair.

- Don't worry, I am fine.

- I'm sure you will do a wonderful job, Medusa. You're my Ravenclaw, my lovely know-it-all. – Medusa giggled. – But that bright head won't work unless you can stand up on your feet. Let's have dinner, Snape. – Medusa got up and both of them went down to the Great Hall.

At desert, Gregory and Medusa shared a pudding while talking about classes and students.

- Madam Price said that your mother spent the whole day in the library and didn't even go down to eat.

- That's so strange.

- It took Professor Lious to convince her to have dinner. Some Gryffindor told me that.

- She must be worried about something. She's not like that. We used to spend the week-end together, now she's acting strange.

- Maybe she's sick... – Said Daisy.

- No! She would have told me!

- Maybe she's not your mother! – Athena opened her eyes widely.

- What do you mean by _that_, Hugo?

- That somebody is trying to take over your mother's place here in Hogwarts and prepared a Polyjuice potion.

- Nonsense! Who would like to take my mother's place?

- I don't know...

- No. Something is wrong with her and she doesn't want anyone to know it.

- What are you going to do about that?

- Absolutely nothing. I'll wait until she feels that it is the proper moment to tell me. But I just don't understand why... – While Athena was nibbling on the subject, Medusa and Gregory still talked.

- Will you promise to tell me everything if something is wrong with you? There shouldn't be any secrets between us.

- There are always secrets between lovers, Gregory. We must never reveal completely our game, Professor.

- True...

- And the one's I keep from you are the ones that keep you safe, not to say, alive. – Gregory straightened his back.

- That is very serious, darling. Those are precisely the ones you should tell me.

- Gregory. Give me some space to get used to this idea of sharing my heart with you. I've been on my own for so much time... I am used to never justify myself unless the situation calls for it.

- Alright. But when you feel ready you must tell me everything.

- I will tell you everything in time, alright? – Gregory kissed the back of her hand.

- Alright. Do you want company tonight?

- Yes, but just let me say goodnight to Athena.

- Ok. – Medusa smiled and stood up. She crossed the rows of tables and touched her daughter's shoulder.

- Honey, may I have a word? – Athena stood up and followed Medusa to the Gallery.

- Yes, mum?

- I am sorry I didn't spend the day with you, but I had to work in something that was somehow delayed. It couldn't wait. As you might know, I even forgot to eat. But I'll make it up for you tomorrow, I promise, lassie. – Athena hugged her mother and smiled. Medusa caressed her face with her thumb. – I love you.

- I love you too, mum. I am happy for you.

- You are?

- Yes, Professor Lious is a very nice man. You look good together. – Medusa laughed.

- Thank you, Athena. I can't tell how much those words mean to me, sweetheart. – Athena hugged her mother who kissed her hair millions of times smiling widely. – Time for bed. Have a good night.

- Good night, mum. - The Ravenclaws passed by them, and Athena joined them waving goodbye. Gregory got out of the Great Hall, joining Medusa, observing Athena going away.

- She's lovely...

- Just like her mother. – Medusa smiled. Gregory grabbed her in his arms and carried her to her room in the Dungeons. They fell into bed, hugging against the pillows. He kissed her goodnight.

Gregory fell asleep in Medusa's arms, with his head in her chest and his right hand upon her white nude shoulder. She took her time to sleep. Before she could close her eyes, she caressed his hair and kissed his head.

She smiled, staring at the ceiling. She caressed his pointy ears and kissed his forehead until she drowned in her pillow, falling in a deep dream.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a rather little chapter but well...it's all I had time and ideas for. I promise that the next chapter will be much bigger... and better...

* * *

The morning was clear and Gregory was still in Medusa's room. But she wasn't in bed. She was at the window, wearing his shirt, looking outside into the snowy fields. He observed her. She was breathing calmly, her white legs were bended against her chest and her arms were around them. Medusa was thinking about his speech about Severus. It is true he didn't spoke the words that would comfort her or the best suited, but Gregory is far from being perfect. Yet she loved every imperfection on him. She had to agree, Severus wouldn't feel more pain. Even Miss Granger feels uneasily in the Castle. It has been already several weeks since she came back to attend classes and Medusa had to approach her for her distraction. Worse! The research was not giving the results expected and the transformation wouldn't be far, for her hair had started to grow uncontrollably. It would already reach her shoulders. It would happen again...

- Good morning... – Medusa almost jumped with fright. – I am sorry I scared you...

- Good morning, love. – She sat on the bed and kissed his forehead.

- What were you thinking about? – Medusa smiled.

- Nothing important, just unravelling some old memories, that's all.

- Good memories...

- Not particularly.

- Why?

- I have more bad memories than good, Gregory. They hunt me, night and day. I just can't help it, can I?

- You can avoid them...

- I could but I rather look at the past and see all the things I did wrong and avoid doing them in the present. That's the best thing to do.

- Give me an example.

- Running from you is one of them that I don't want to repeat. I want to spend my days with you while I can.

- What do you mean?

- I mean that I love you very much and we need to go and eat breakfast because it's getting late. Athena must waiting for me. I promised I would spend the day with her today.

- I hope you two have a good time together. – Medusa smiled. – I will be here, correcting homework.

- Good luck with that. – Medusa gave him a deep kiss in his lips and prepared herself to go out. – Close the door when you get out. – They smiled at each other and Medusa went to the Great Hall.

Medusa met Athena in the Great Hall.

- Good morning, mother.

- Good morning, honey. So, what would you like to do today?

- Let's go to London. Please...

- What for?

- I want to see the places where you and daddy used to go. – Medusa smiled calmly and grabbed her daughter's warm hands.

- Of course, we'll go as soon as we finish breakfast. – Athena smiled as happy as one can be. She would be spending the day with her mother and to her and that was the best kind of day she could have.

They finished breakfast and Medusa grabbed Athena apparating in London without anyone noticing.

- Where are we going first?

- We're going to the place where I met your father for the first time. – They were in front of a bookshop. Athena was amazed. They entered. It was different from the bookshop Medusa used to know. It smelled like paper, wood and fresh coffee. – It was here, by this bookshelf. – Athena touched the piece of furniture. – It's not the same anymore. Not without him. – Athena observed her mother.

- Do you still miss him, even if you have Gregory now?

- Of course I do, Athena.

- Why, mother?

- Because he was my best friend for nearly nine years, because he's the father of my daughter, because I loved him. For those reasons I will never be able to forget him. I will _never_ forget him. – Athena believed her mother in that matter, yet she felt she wasn't telling her everything. Why would her mother have to be so mysterious, so reserved even to her?

They walked for some minutes around the area until they sighted St. Paul's Cathedral. Few yards away there was the bridge yet in construction process. The river Tames flowed calmly trough its banks. Medusa leaned herself to the banister of the pedestrian corridor along the river's bank.

- This was where you and father first kissed?

- Yes. – Said Medusa, smiling widely. – He was quite a gentleman; he asked me if he could. – Athena laughed.

- What did you answer?

- I said "sure"! – Athena giggled with her mother. – You father was a sweet and funny chap. He loved to play pranks on people, organise lunch parties at our house, dance slows and sing along.

- Was he a good singer?

- Average... He loved to sing "Always look on the bright side of life" with a cockney accent.

- Cockney?

- Yeah, it's a Londoner accent, it's rather amusing.

- Could you talk like that? – Medusa giggled.

- I'll see if I can do it... I was just a bird when I met that old bloke, and he became your bloomin' father. Ain't that blimey? – Athena laughed her eyes out listening to her mother talking like that.

- He talked like that?

- Yes, especially when he was in a good mood which was almost every day. Athena, I know you miss him even though you never saw him, and I know you feel sad because of it. I must ask you, if you ever need to talk about it, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. I'll be glad to share with you the moments I lived with him.

- What about grandpa and grandma Hills.

- I never met them. They died around three years before I met your father.

- Tell me about Granny Eileen.

- She was a frail woman yet very kind. I don't know much about her. We never talked much. She was always afraid of being heard by my father. He would assume that she was talking about magic.

- He didn't like magic?

- He didn't like anything much, especially his kids and wife. Granny Eileen deserved better for a husband. Anyway, we should be going. I may be needed in the castle. - Medusa took her daughter to a hidden dead end and with her wand they apparated in Hogwarts.

Athena headed to her Common Room and Medusa headed to her office. There she found Gregory, looking patiently to the lighten fireplace.

- Gregory? What are you still doing here, love?

- I came back... I-I received an owl from my father. – Medusa put her bag and coat on her armchair and sat next to him on the couch.

- What happened? – Gregory grabbed her hands. He was ice cold. Medusa caressed his face, tenderly. – Tell me, love. – He kissed the palm of her hand.

- It's my mother. She's been ill.

- Oh... I-I am sorry, Gregory. Is there something I can do?

- As a matter of fact, there is one thing you could do. I want you to come with me, pay her a visit.

- Of course I will, darling, of course. – She hugged him really tight. – She'll be alright, I know she will.

- I am sorry for ruining your day with bad news. – Medusa looked deep into his eyes.

- Hey... you've been there for me when I needed; it's my turn to be here for you. I'll always be here for you, Gregory, even in the darkest moments that you'll have to endure.

- Thank you, Medusa. – Gregory kissed her lips. – How is Athena?

- She's alright. I've been with her, I was going to have lunch in the Great Hall now... Are you going?

- I am not very hungry...

- Please, Gregory, let's eat. It will do you well. You always insist that I feed myself when I don't feel like it. It's my turn to be stubborn. – Gregory smiled.

- You are always stubborn! – Medusa smiled and hugged him. – And I love you for that and much more.

- I love you too, you rascal. – She said, smiling, plunging her hand in his hair and leaning his head to her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Medusa woke up from a nightmare. She sat on her bed, hyperventilating. Someone knocked at the door. She looked to the alarm clock. It was 3 a.m. She got up combing her hair with her fingers and dressing her silk dressing gown.

She opened the door and saw Hugo.

- Mr. Fletcher? What in Earth are you doing here?

- I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour, Professor, but Athena is not well. Professor Flitwick asked me to come... – Medusa didn't stay to hear the rest. She walked out of the room and entered quickly in her office, taking a Calming Drought from the shelf.

- Follow me, Mr. Fletcher. _Lumus_! – The tip of her wand emitted a strong light which illuminated her path to the Ravenclaw tower.

Mrs. Norris appeared before them and started to meow. Filtch appeared.

- Students out of bed! Students out of bed! – He shouted. Then he saw Medusa and her angry expression. – Oh, I am sorry Professor. Goodnight, Madam. – Filtch secretly feared Medusa. She could send chills down his spine. She wasn't like her brother. She wouldn't be his pal when it came to punish students. They continued their path, now without the bumbling Mr. Filtch around them.

Arriving at the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Medusa stood in front of the bronze knocker.

- _I am released from my husband for three months. _

_For three months I bare his children. _

_My husband holds me captive for three months and they die. _

_Who am I?_ - Asked the knocker.

- You are Persephone. – The door opened and the Ravenclaw Common Room was before them. Medusa paced quickly and saw a group of people around someone who was sitting in the couch.

- Medusa, I am glad you came. – Said Flitwick. Athena was covered in blankets.

- What happened?

- It was just a nightmare! I don't know why you fussed so about it! – She said. Medusa approached and hugged her daughter.

- Tell me what happened.

- I had a nightmare; everyone says I was screaming like mad. I didn't scream! – Medusa caressed her hair and put her hand over her forehead.

- You don't have a temperature... but you are all wet, look at you!

- It was just a dream...

- Come on, everyone to the dormitories, now! – Filius Flitwick and all the students in the Common Room disappeared.

Medusa gave the Calming Drought to Athena, who drank every drop of it.

- Do you feel better?

- Yes, thank you, mum. You look scared too.

- Tell me what happened.

- I don't remember images. I just remember someone saying that he or she killed someone. – Medusa went pale yet she managed to control her surprise. She tried to smile and leaned her head to hers.

- It was just a bad dream. – She kissed her daughter and held her tight. – Give me a kiss and go back to bed. – Athena kissed her mother and received a kiss back. - Goodnight. - Medusa saw Athena go back to the dormitories.

Hugo and Daisy were waiting at the dormitory door.

- How are you feeling?

- I never been better! Why had you to call Professor Flitwick and my mother?

- You were screaming, tossing and turning in your bed! Everyone heard you! We thought that someone was attacking you...

- It was a dream, it's normal to be a little bit scared...

- A bit? You were sweating. And there are no normal dreams in Hogwarts. You should know that!

- You two are forbidden to call my mother up here unless I am sick or dying! I can survive to a nightmare without my mother being summoned here! And I don't want to worry her. She has more to think about, one thing for instance is to correct my disastrous Potions homework. – Athena was really mad with her friends and with herself.

In that precise moment, Medusa was wandering around the corridors, lost in her own thoughts. A lightening stroke the skies and illuminated everything and Medusa watched it through the window. The clouds were passing with the north wind. They were enormous and pitch black. She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. She just sat in her bed watching the clouds go away in a furious sky which might have met angry gods above it.

Gregory entered the room and saw her still, not moving, breathing as if she didn't want to be noticed.

- Good morning. – He said. She looked at him. – Are you alright?

- Good morning. I am fine, thank you. – Medusa moved towards him and kissed his lips.

- You look as if you haven't slept. – She smiled.

- You read me like a book.

- Get dressed. After classes you'll meet me there again. We're going to visit my mother today, ok?

- Ok. – She grabbed his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers.

- I promise that after that you will rest. I will put you to bed myself... – Medusa laughed.

- Only you to make me laugh like this at this early hour of the morning. – He kissed her over and over again and she reattributed his passionate kisses.

- Someone missed me last night.

- That someone had a nasty nightmare.

- That's just it, Medusa, a nightmare, dearest. What scared you that much?

- Let's not think of that, shall we? Let's think that we're together. Besides, we don't want to look sad when we get near your mother, do we? – Gregory smiled to her. – We have to look our best. Mrs. Aria Lious would be rather disappointed.

- Yes, she would. – He said caressing her face. – I love you.

- And I love you. – They held each other tight, smiling. He breathed her perfume. She smelled like English roses and lavender.

He caressed her neck with the tip of the fingers she kissed.

- Enough hugging and kissing. I have to get ready. Oh, look at the time! – Gregory laughed seeing her running around the room.

Medusa managed to get ready before going to the classroom and lecture.

In the break between classes she ate an apple and received an unexpected owl.

It was Gregory's. She found it strange. As she opened, you could see the surprise in her eyes. It was a love letter. It started "My darling Medusa" and ended with "From the one that loved, loves and always will love you, Gregory". Medusa couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't receive a love letter for ages! She smiled and buried the letter in her pocket to keep it from the other people's eyes. At the lunch hour, Medusa was in the Great Hall. Gregory arrived a little bit after. Medusa stood seeing him, he smiled and joined her.

- I loved the letter even if it was not very appropriate you writing it in the middle of a class. – He caressed her face with the knot of his index finger. She lowered her eyes and head to hide how much her eyes really shined and how blushed her face was.

- You're blushing! – He said laughing slightly.

- That's because you're caressing me in front of the whole school.

- Do you want me to kiss you instead? – She grabbed his head and lightly pushed it away from her.

- Don't you dare! – Gregory laughed.

- Just a small kiss...

- No, you crazy man! – Gregory grabbed her hands and sat with her.

- Your hair is growing fast! I like it that way. You look less like your brother.

- My brother had a fine hair; he was careless with his appearance. I am not.

- No doubt, my dear, yet you look more...dashing. – Medusa laughed. – Well, enough talking. Let's eat. – He said taking his fork and helping himself.

After lunch Medusa had just one more class left and then she would be meeting Gregory down the Great Hall to accompany him to his parents' house on a visit. And it was so. Medusa apparated with Gregory in a big house filled with light and warmth. Everything was calm and silent.

Medusa felt at home. She remembers coming there for lunch parties with the whole family gathered. Gregory's family loved her as a daughter and were looking forward to see them married and with children.

It was a big family, they were always thirty at the table, without counting with the children of each brother Gregory had. He was the youngest of fifteen brothers and sisters. They were all tall and strong, Gregory was the only red headed male brother. He had an older sister who lived in Denmark who was red headed like him but he barely saw her. He seemed glad to be home. The portraits in the corridor seemed surprised to see Medusa there but she wasn't worried about them. She was worried about Gregory's family reaction. Gregory held her hand and they both stopped at the door at the end of the corridor.

He knocked at the door. Medusa was trembling.

The doors opened themselves and a sad picture painted itself before them.

There was a bed and in it was laying a sad old woman, whose features were light and her smile was too compassioned to refuse forgiveness even to her worst enemy. At her side there was an old man, with a long white beard and round glasses who was holding her hand with such love and dedication. "No wonder they have fifteen children", Medusa thought. She swallowed in dry seeing his pale expression when he acknowledged her presence. Around the bed, there were fourteen couples – some with children in their arms, or young men and women nearby - and they all turned their head to observe the woman as if they saw her coming back from the dead, who stood by the door, incapable of moving.

The twins, who used to have a crush on her back in their youth smiled seeing her, however it was a faint one. They looked immensely sad. Gregory's older sister didn't like her presence at all. She hated her for crushing her little brother's heart. Medusa grasped Gregory's hand with fear. He saw it in her eyes. They were filled with doubts. Would they judge her?

- Gregory, my little one... – Whispered the sick woman, smiling widely.

- Mother. – Gregory approached the bed with Medusa. – Gregory sat on the bed by her side and inclined himself to kiss his loving mother.

- You're all grown up! Look at you... All those years without being able to see you...

- I am here, mother. I am here and I won't leave. – They hugged and Gregory's mother kissed him tenderly, caressing his face afterwards.

- How are you?

- I am fine, mum, I am fine. – Mrs. Lious looked at the black figure present in the room and recognised the woman she once knew as the young Medusa Snape.

- Medusa?

- Good afternoon, Mrs. Lious. – She said politely.

- Good Lord! You didn't change a bit! – Medusa smiled kindly.

- Neither did you, Mrs. Lious.

- Sit, my child. – Medusa sat by Gregory's side in bed.

- How are you feeling, mother? – Asked Gregory.

- I have all my dear family with me, nothing compares to that feeling, Gregory. – Gregory smiled with some secret tears in his eyes.

- I have something to tell you, mum. I think you will like the news. – Gregory paused and smiled.

- You know I love good news. – Gregory held Medusa's hand tightly in his.

– Medusa and I, we are back together. – All brother's and respective wives glanced at each other and surprise filled their faces. Mr. Angus Lious swallowed in dry. Aria smiled and caressed both Medusa and Gregory's hands.

- I always knew you would be together again. If not in this life, you'd be in other. We always thought the best of her, even after you broke up. She's beautiful, loving, kind, smart and headstrong... five good qualities in a woman. – Medusa smiled.

- You should rest for now, dearest. You are too weak... – Said Angus.

- I will after I have a chat with Medusa alone. – Every single person except Medusa got out of the room. Medusa didn't move. – I am sorry for your loss, Medusa. Severus was a good boy and proved himself a greater man. You did a darn good job taking care of him. Your mother would be proud. Who would think you were his sister when you used to come here to spend the weekends in the summer? You were always behind him, ready to correct or praise his attitude. I remember everything, my child. What happened to you? Why did you break up with Gregory? Tell me the truth. – Medusa tried to talk but she felt a knot around her throat.

- I-I-I... I didn't meant to hurt him, Mrs. Lious, I never wanted it...

- I know you didn't. Tell me what happened, please. Be one hundred percent sincere.

- I am cursed with something beyond your imagination, Mrs. Lious, and the time is coming for the curse to have its way. I will lose everything I hold dear to me. I knew some days before I broke up with Gregory. I did it because I loved him too much to bear the burden of being responsible for his death. I couldn't bear imagine him... I thought I was protecting him. Actually, it was silly of me, to think such a thing. I can't protect anyone when something happens. Some years after I broke up with Gregory I started seeing someone, who loved me more than anything in the world. A _muggle_ and I loved him in return. We decided to live together and after a bunch of years with him, behaving like his wife, I became pregnant. We were happy. He knew I was a witch and didn't care a bit. He even loved me more for that. He even wanted our daughter to attend Hogwarts. He insisted on it. Two weeks before I had the baby, this man died a sudden and violent death and I couldn't do anything to reverse it or stop it. I had a little girl, my bundle of joy. The only joy I had in years. I became a farmer and hid from the magical world. Athena grew up happy, I hope. She was entirely raised by me. We used to live in a farm until this last spring, when Death Eaters came and ravaged everything I worked hard to have. They even ripped off my right eye. I managed to secure my house but not without paying the price. I lost my brother, as you know. Few days after I received the news and I started working in Hogwarts as the Potions teacher, like my brother once did. And in the day I saw Gregory again, I felt my heart tremble and I remembered the pain I caused him and the pain I caused you and your whole family. I feel guilty I left you all. – Aria smiled.

- My dear child, you did what you thought was best for Gregory and I must say that it was rather unselfish and noble of you. But now I must tell you, I shan't live much longer...

- Oh, don't say such things, Mrs. Lious...

- Shush, my darling. Let me finish... You are the only woman who made him happy; he wanted you more than anything in the world. He remained faithful to you. Whilst he was in Ireland he sent me so many letters and there wasn't one where he asked me to tell him how you were doing. I could never answer his questions because never saw you anymore until this day. He still loves you and you obviously love him and want to be with him, even if you think it is dangerous and that you are unworthy. You didn't break just Gregory's heart when you left him. The whole family was crushed. Altea was one of the most affected. The twins wanted to send you letters.

- I got them all.

- And you kept answering the same thing. You told them you had your reasons. We're not here for a long time but for a good time. And it's time to pick up the little remains and build something new and strong. It's time you bare our name and be part of our family. For this I must ask you to promise me... that you will marry Gregory while you can for your sake.

- But...

- Don't rip his heart again, Medusa, my child. You may have little to live as I do or you might kill him one day, but he would die happy if he could just have the victory of having you by his side. You are unprotected, a single mother. Promise, please... Do it for him. – Medusa let her tears fall and swallowed in dry.

- I will, Mrs. Lious, I will. – Aria smiled, grabbed her head with both her hands and disposed a kiss in her forehead.

- You couldn't make me happier. I won another daughter... – Medusa smiled caressing Aria's hands, trying to warm them. - It was about time you to get along...and be happy together. What a relief...

- I am so sorry...

- Don't be, sweetheart. I lived long and well, I had a loving husband, fifteen adorable children, and fifteen lovely daughters-in-law. You're the fifteenth. What's your daughter's name?

- Athena. She's twelve now.

- Were you alone when you delivered her?

- No. Severus was with me all along. He even took care of us both for three months after Athena's father's death. I was a mess. She's the only one I have now.

- Wrong, my dear... You have us. – Medusa smiled.

- I know. I know, Mrs. Lious. I missed you all. I missed Fergus and Charles and their pranks and jokes, I missed Altea and her "can do" attitude, and I missed Rob, Marc, Joseph, Loch, Doug, Kirk, Bartholomew, our sweet Jean, George, Alaster and Cullen. – She laughed. – I remember all their names! - Medusa dried her tears and Aria smiled. - I missed you and Mr. Lious. You were incredibly kind with me, my second parents. I always felt enormously loved in this family and I feel certain that Severus did too.

- I read all those awful thinks Rita Skeeter said about him. None of them are true. I am even sure, not even his birthday is correct. You were very close. I imagine you feel alone without him.

- Yes, constantly. – Aria smiled again.

- You won't be alone much longer. Gregory will take care of you, rather well. I have a gift for you. - Aria grabbed her wand and pointed it to a chest at her feet. A white dress came out of it and came flying though the room landing on Medusa's lap. The dress was in simple, white, straight silk. On top of it, there was a long sleeved light coat made of transparent tissue embroidered with golden and white lace. – There it is. My mother-in-law made it for me has a wedding gift. Do you like it?

- It's beautiful, Mrs. Lious.

- This is my wedding gift for you since I won't be able to attend the party. I would like you to wear my wedding dress in your wedding. I made some arrangements on it before, because I thought that you would accept when Gregory decided to propose. I kept it in the hopes you would change your mind. Will you wear it?

- Certainly I will if it fits me... You forget I had a child.

- Yes, but I don't think that will be a problem. Could you please call Gregory? – Medusa got up, dried her tears, hid the dress in her cloak and opened the door, delicately. She moved towards Gregory and grabbed his hand, pulled him to her and made him follow her.

They both entered the room. Gregory sat by his mother's side.

- I missed you terribly, Gregory, my son.

- And I missed you, mother. I am sorry for not being here for you.

- You had to work. I don't want you to feel guilty in any circumstance. You gave me the most wonderful gift of all: seeing the man you became, that kind, honest, hardworking and funny man. I am proud of you, Greg, my wonderful boy. Dark days are ahead but you must be strong and try not to go down at the slightest earthquake. You have someone to keep you from falling, now. Don't be afraid to grab her hand. She'll have her hand ready in my absence.

- Don't say that, mum.

- Lying wouldn't do any good, not for you and not for me, Gregory. – Medusa was drowning in her own tears but still she kept the sigh of her crying eyes from her lover and kept caressing his shoulder. He too, was too devastated and didn't even bother to hide it. Aria kept smiled to them both and observing their eyes and their tears. They would miss her, no doubt they would.

- It's time for you to go, my children. Someone might need you. Thank you, Gregory, my little one. And thank you Medusa, for coming back. You don't know how much this visit and this news meant to me. Remember your promise and fulfil it, for both your sakes. – Medusa kissed the woman's forehead and joined Gregory, caressing his red hair.

- I will, Mrs. Lious, with all my heart. Never fear. – Aria smiled to both of them. Gregory kissed his mother and smiled lightly. Then they apparated back in Hogwarts. Gregory wanted to be alone that night. She understood him completely. He didn't even kiss her goodnight and left her in the Dungeons, alone.

Medusa tried the wedding dress and it magically fit every inch of her body. Looking to the mirror she thought long and hard about the things Aria said. She saw her ambitions change drastically. It was about time she had a little quietness in her life. She wanted a home where she could spend quality time with a family, where she could simply spend an afternoon having tea or gardening; a family to love and keep, a life to live the best way she could.

That was what that wedding dress meant to her: a soft version of what she could have had twenty years ago and so foolishly refused.


	15. Chapter 15

The day was calm when Medusa awoke in her bed, uncovering her white legs. Severus observed her from the portrait. She started to gather the clothes she would wear that day and put it on her bed. She took a bath and dressed herself.

Severus noticed that something was wrong with her. Her gestures were too slow, something that Medusa never had. She kept looking at the window.

- You barely woke up and I already see the anxiety in your face. What's wrong?

- Gregory's mother is dying. – Severus changed expression.

- And you only tell me that _now_?

- Severus, it was late and you weren't here so I didn't even bother to look for you.

- I see...

- She made me promise I would marry Gregory. – Severus was surprised.

- And you promised, I presume. After all, refusing a dying woman a last wish...

- You speak too soon. I _did_ promise.

- Good. I wanted to make you feel guilty if you didn't.

- I'll let the pain to "diminish" and then see if I have e to courage to speak. He didn't even utter a word last night. He fled from the Dungeons without telling me anything. It's so hard to see him like that...

- It's probably best to let him "get used" to the idea, so to speak...

- You're right. – Medusa got dressed and left to the Great Hall. All was calm and silent. Minerva was talking with Professor Flitwick. Gregory wasn't there yet. She sat, greeting the other teachers and students and started to eat. Drinking her tea, she looked for Gregory with her eyes. Athena came and greeted her with a kiss and whispering a jolly "good morning" at her ear. Her daughter sensed that something was wrong, not only with her mother. The air was heavy. Something was happening. She ate alone. Gregory didn't come. "Better let him rest", she thought.

In the second she stood up from her chair to go and give her classes, she heard a roar. A big golden lion with a majestic red mane opened the doors making them collide with the stone walls, making such a noise that resembled an explosion. The golden lion turned slowly into a sad and unhappy tall red man.

The students jumped in their seats, frightened with such a scene. Silence was made. No one dared to make a single noise. His voice seemed to be drowning in tears. Gregory was at the end of the corridor between the Gryffindor and the Hafflepuff tables.

– She... She passed away tonight! She passed away tonight! – Gregory howled.

- Oh no... – She muttered.

Ignoring the staring faces looking at him, Medusa ran to him and held him tight against her. He hid his face in her shoulder and grabbed her thin body, squeezing it against him. She caressed his hair.

- This is an earthquake. Remember what she said. I won't let you to fall. I promise. – Some students gave them their place to sit.

- Can we get something for you, Professor? – A Gryffindor asked. Gregory was incapable of uttering a word and Medusa took a deep breath. Medusa sat with Gregory in her arms.

- Let me through! – Said Athena trying to get through the crowd that surrounded her mother and Professor. – What's wrong mother?

- Fetch a Calming Drought from my classroom, will you, please?

- Right away.

- No! I don't want anything...

- But it will do you good...

- I don't want anything, Medusa. Just...

- Thank you anyway, lassie. – Athena nodded her head.

Minerva ran to them and approached Gregory.

- What happened?

- His mother is dead. – Answered Medusa.

- Oh God...

- Med... – Gregory sobbed with his face buried in her shoulder.

- Shush, my love. It's alright. I am here. – Medusa kissed his hair and forehead.

- Do you think we should bring him to somewhere else?

- No, let him be. He needs to cry, now.

- I'll tell both your students that you will not be able to lecture today. – Medusa nodded and Minerva emptied the Great Hall. They were now alone. Gregory cried all he wanted and she stood there keeping him company in presence and tears. She saw the domestic elves come and clear the tables.

- Could you bring a glass of water with sugar, please? – Medusa asked to a little domestic elf.

- Right away, good madam. – The little one disappeared and reappeared carrying a glass of water that she handed to Medusa. – Drink this, Gregory. – Gregory held his head from her shoulders and grabbed the class, drinking the liquid in it. Medusa cleaned his tears with her hands.

- She needed me and I went to Ireland... – He said.

- I am to blame. If I had accepted you as my husband, you had been able to spend some more time with her. I am so sorry, Gregory... – He cleaned his tears with the back of his hand.

- It wasn't really your fault. I have nothing to forgive you.

- Oh, but you have...Forgive me, Gregory, for being such a brainless idiot. I wasted twenty years of our lives when we could have been happy; when I could have made you happy.

- Don't say that...

- I am so sorry... – Gregory kissed her and their kiss tasted like salty tears that were falling from their eyes. She passed her hands through his face, sweeping away his tears. Then she reattributed the ardent kiss he gave her with more warmth and tenderness than before. They joined foreheads.

- "Before my eyes I see not a fool. I see an idiot that love me and cherish my life; I loved you well and long. But I shall gladly fall in your arms, and die there, where I belong. ". Always remember that. You're the woman I love, the one and now only special woman in my life.

- Where did you get that from?

- From Herbert Doyle's' poems.

- That kid that used to write poems for you in our fourth year?

- Yes. It was the last one. – Medusa smiled

- I should be the one trying to make you smile yet I just don't have the words to even try.

- You're my smile, Medusa. We're both crying now. I know you loved my mother as you would love yours. Unfortunately you don't have yours anymore and my mother's dead. Altea hates you and almost hates me to be, as she called me, "a bloody fool" for accepting you after "what you did" to me and sweet Jean doesn't know what to think and you...

- Look Gregory, I promised your mother I wouldn't leave you and that I would hold your hand and never let you fall. If that is what I have to do to redeem myself for what I put you and your family through, I will do it. I'll do everything in my power to change Altea's mind and to turn Jean in our favour. And I will love you.

- Until the end? – She smiled lightly and looking deep to his eyes she answered:

- Always. – Gregory smiled and caressed her face.

– She was right... You're the right woman for me.

- And you the right man for me, dearest. – She whispered to his ear. They hugged again.

Medusa took Gregory to Gryffindor's tower and sat with him in his bedroom, in an armchair. He sat by the fireplace with her in his lap. She kept caressing his hair with the tips of her fingers. He fell asleep with his head on her chest. She spared a few minutes to think of Athena and Walter. Was she ready to put it all behind her back? It seemed not, yet she must. Being eager to make things right she sacrificed many things. She won them back, yet her memory is constantly hunted by the one she loved for six years.

The other day, the couple attended Aria Lious' funeral. The whole family was gathered there, sons, daughters, brothers and daughter's-in-law, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, friends and a crushed husband. Athena stayed in Hogwarts waiting patiently for her mother to come back.

In the end of the ceremony, Medusa approached Mr. Lious.

- I am so very sorry, Mr. Lious. If there is anything I can do to help...

- Thank you Medusa. Thank you for coming. God knows how happy she was for meeting you again. She told me about your promise before she... I wish you all the happiness.

- Thank you, Mr. Lious. – Medusa turned to Altea.

- I am sorry for your loss, Altea. – Altea crossed her arms and shoved Medusa out of her away with her shoulder. Medusa went after her. They both ended up in a green hill near a big lake. – Why must you hate me so much?

- Don't you think you caused enough pain in this family? Why did you have to come back, you loathsome woman!? – Altea shouted. Medusa felt her heart fell at her feet. She didn't know that Altea felt such a rage against her. She should have calculated the damages. – And to think that my mother loved you were her daughter, flesh of her flesh. And to think that I loved you like a sister! How could you do this to us, to me, to Gregory? You deserter! My brother is a fool for believing you, to fall in your net! You're like a spider! A snake! A phony! A felony! A scam! A sham! You unnameable monster! You're going to do the same thing again, I am sure of that! You'll crush everyone under your feet, like you did twenty years ago.

- You're not being reasonable, Altea, let me explain... – Medusa wanted to approach her but every time she tried to do it Altea ran further away.

- Please, shut up.

- Please Altea...

- LET ME BE, YOU VILE CREATURE! – Altea drew her wand and pointed it against Medusa who did not dared to move.

- GO AHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, WOMAN? DON'T YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO FINISH THE JOB?! – Medusa yelled. Altea shivered and it was not because of the cool wind that came across them. She acknowledged the mistake she was about to make. – You should listen to people before you judged them! You should listen to me for the first time and hear my version of what happened. It's not fair, Altea, and you know it! You're not that kind of person. I know you! I only left you brother not because I wanted to, but because I had to! I wanted to protect you. I returned because he wanted me and I wanted him back as well! I just couldn't live with myself anymore knowing that I loved him and I was not able to show it and to prove it every single day. I love Gregory! I love him with all my soul and heart! I made the promise of marrying him to your mother in her death bed. That's what we talked about; about me and Gregory getting married. You are the first to who I am telling this. Gregory doesn't know yet. I thought I should keep it for a day when Gregory's recovered from this terrible loss. I loved you all. You were a family to me. Believe me. It was not my intention to break everyone's heart. It was not my goal to see you all hurt. And I loved you too, Altea. Believe me, please. I had my reasons and I thought it was best for everyone. I was wrong. So I made a big stupid mistake... I'm sorry, Altea, if you never made a goddamn mistake in your life. You never learned anything about living, then. I had to learn the hard way. You lost your mother yesterday. Well, I already lost my entire family. But, this is not about me. It's about your family and I couldn't be sorrier for Aria's passing. She was a loving mother, a good friend, a wonderful person. You're much like her, yet more temperamental. I always said that and if I recall you always agreed. And despite our differences and quarrels and everything that came between us, you were a great friend to me and a much greater sister. You all were... That's how much your family meant to me. If you can't believe that, it's up to you, but that will be because you don't want to see it. – Medusa turned her back and went up the hill to meet Gregory. Instead, she met Jean.

- Hello, Medusa. – That woman was very resembling to her mother; she her smile at least that merciful smile of Aria Lious.

- Hello, Jean, my condolences.

- Thank you, but my mother was old and ill. We were all already expecting this to happen.

- Look, I own you an apology. To the whole family, it seems. I know I let many people down when Gregory and I broke up...

- I understand, Medusa, my dear... and it doesn't matter anymore. I am happy you're back. Just don't let it happen again, will you? – Charles and Fergus appeared behind her and played with her hair. Medusa smiled knowing who was pulling her hair like that.

- Charlie and Fergus, my favourite twins. – Medusa said.

- You don't know others, do you, Medusa? – Said Fergus, smiling tenderly to the woman in front of them.

- But we would probably be always the best ones you could find. And you still know how to distinguish us! Amazing skill! – Said Charlie, rather glad to see her.

- Oh, give us a hug! – The three of them hugged and smiled tenderly to each other.

- I am sorry for your mother... – Both twins smiled sadly.

- She was suffering. It was terrible, terrible times. It's kind of a relief.

- We were expecting this. She had been sick for such a long time. There were no hopes of recover. It's sad because she was our mother and a very loving one. I think that Gregory is the most hurt with this loss. He was very close to our mother. Take good care of him, will you?

- Oh I will, my dear friends. What have you been doing all this time? Do you still work to the Zonko's suppliers?

- Yes, but a higher rank.

- Higher rank indeed... You're still carrying packages, because you're too inclined to cause troubles. – Said Jean. Medusa smiled.

- You never change, do you boys?

- You girls are no fun.

- One has to sustain a family.

- Their children think of them as heroes.

- Do you hear her, Medusa? We're heroes! And you're auntie to more than twenty kids! – Medusa smiled widely. – Rob's son is your age. – Medusa continued to smile tenderly.

- Thank you for sending me letters.

- We weren't expecting you to reply, but then we remembered you were Medusa and not some woman. You always adored us. – Medusa dared a giggle.

- Sure! It was wonderful to see you again. I must go now. I should check on Gregory.

- He's there alone. – Said Fergus, pointing up the hill where Aria Lious rested in peace. Gregory was there, alone, still. Medusa moved towards him and hugged him from behind, resting her head in his back.

- Should we go home now, love?

- Yes. Let's go back to Hogwarts... – Medusa looked the other way and saw the rest of Gregory's brothers and she nodded to them. She received a light smile from each of them.

They apparated back to Hogwarts.

Athena was sitting in the stairs at the Entrance Hall. She approached her mother and Gregory. Then she hugged both the adults in front of her. Gregory grabbed her little body and squeezed it against his.

- I am sorry, Professor. – Gregory smiled lightly and kissed her little face.

- Thank you, little one. – Then he put the child back on the floor.

- Do you want me to...

- No. I want you to stay with Athena today. I think I need to be alone for a while. I need to be alone for a while. Goodnight, love. – Gregory kissed Medusa and caressed Athena's hair before going away.

Medusa stood there observing his sad pace, his tall and strong body going up the stairs. Athena did the same hugging her waistline.


	16. Chapter 16

A very happy chapter in m opinion. I hope you enjoy every word of it...and the mispelling as well...

* * *

Some weeks after the sad event, Gregory recovered a light smile with much effort from Medusa who wouldn't let him alone in any circumstance. In her opinion, he should never be alone. She even slept in his room for several times with his head lying on her chest. She would caress his hair and his warm skin.

Athena spent time with them both. Her mother thought that she had to get used to that man's presence not just as her teacher but also as a father figure. "It might do him some good", she said to herself. Gregory was getting used to that miniature of his loved Medusa. She had the looks of her father, but her eyes, skin and hair were a gift from her loving mother. Athena liked to duel Medusa who insisted on challenge her with tricky riddles. Athena was improving with her spells.

- Try again.

- _Alohomora_! – The door moved but didn't open.

- Make it a round movement, then point with your wand and say the spell with conviction. You have to mean it; otherwise your wand will think you're joking. – Athena smiled and performed the spell.

- _Alohomora! _– The door finally opened. Gregory applauded smiling. He found it extremely entertaining, seeing Medusa teaching her daughter. He was sitting in a giant pillow by the fireplace. He had been there alone with them for hours. He was starting to like that kind of life. He had a sort of a family, something he longed to have in his past with his school sweetheart. He had imagined their children for years. The girls would have his red hair and amber eyes, the boys would resemble like their mother.

- _Colloportus_! – The door slammed and closed. - Good job, Athena. I am tired...

- Wait, one more, please!

- You are unstoppable!

- Just like her mother! – Said Gregory. Medusa and Athena laughed.

- Could you please teach me how to grow flowers? Could you, please? Please! – Said Athena, jumping slightly and joining her hands together, smiling widely, as if she was entreating her mother to teach her, to give her the opportunity to make her mother proud.

- Go on Medusa, one more. – Gregory asked.

- Alright! – Athena jumped of joy.

- Yes! How do you grow flowers? Do you have some sort of spell?

- It depends of what kind of situation you have. Do you want me to teach you to grow a flower from the seed or do you want me to teach you to grow flowers out of nowhere?

- I want to learn to grow a flower from nowhere, like the time you offered me flowers when I was in the Hospital Wing. What's the spell for that?

- _Orchideous_. – Said Medusa, tenderly. – You just draw a line in the air and focus on the flowers you want to make. Let's see... Start with daisies. They're simple... - A bouquet of daisies emerged from her wand. Athena smiled.

- I'm going to the Common Room and I'll practice that spell. – Athena kissed her mother and Gregory in their cheeks and in a hurry she tried to open the door.

- It's locked!

- You know the spell. – Athena giggled.

- Oh, right! _Alohomora_! – The door opened, Athena got out and closed the door behind her. Gregory and Medusa were alone. He observed her slender body move towards him. She laid down with her head in his lap. He smiled and sighed.

- I have something to ask you.

- Do you?

- Yes, but first I would like to know if you're happy, here, with me.

- My much-loved Medusa; Of course I am... I couldn't be happier with you and Athena. I wouldn't change a thing here or in you, except for one thing: I would make your eye grow back even if I had to make a heist in the sky to rob the stars. But there are no stars in the sky to match your eyes... – She smiled.

- Oh, Gregory... You scallywag...

- You seem so happy...

- You're you again! That funny, sweet guy I met when I was twelve. How couldn't I be happy?

- You sound as if I had disappeared for some time and then returned.

- You did, somehow. – Gregory smiled and hugged her.

- Enough of romance and courting you. You had something to ask me...

- Yes. I had. – She sat straight next to him, surrounding his neck with her arms and smiled. – That day, when we went to your parents' house and I sat alone with your mother and we talked.

- What did you talk about?

- After I told her my whole story, she asked me to promise I would marry you. And I did.

- She shouldn't have... – He was too serious. Medusa smiled and turned his face back to her with a gentle movement with her hand.

- Gregory, will you be my husband? – Gregory was speechless. He observed her eyes and he knew she meant every word about it even though she was smiling.

- Are you asking me this just because my mother made you promise?

- No. – She said, lightly shaking her head. Gregory smiled and kneeled in front of her.

– Let's do this properly, shall we? You better not refuse this time...

- What do you mean? – Gregory grabbed both her hands. Looking deep in her eye, he said:

- Medusa Secilia Snape, will you be my wife? – Medusa smiled and blushing.

- I will. – Gregory held her tight, smiling widely.

- Oh, darling... Twenty years, my God and it was worthwhile! Every second... – He kissed her forehead and then he looked deep in her eye. – When will we get married?

- I don't know...

- Next weekend?

- It's a bit sudden...

- I don't want to wait anymore.

- Well, you're right. Let's not wait anymore. I already have my wedding dress...

- You do?

- Yes, it was your mother's wedding gift. She gave me her wedding dress.

- We have to get our wedding rings and the guests and the flowers. I'll write to my family tonight and tell them the good news and you get your bridesmaids, tell your brother and your daughter.

- And where are we getting married?

- In the fields here in Hogwarts. And the honeymoon...

- The honeymoon? Don't you think that you are overdoing it? Gregory, we have classes!

- It will be a couple of days; we'll be back before the weekend is over. No one will notice, please Medusa. We'll marry this next Friday, after classes that way we'll spend the weekend away.

- And let's keep it small and simple, please...

- Of course...

- Do you have an idea of where we'll be spending our honeymoon then?

- Sure. But that's a surprise now.

- Let's tell them now. – Medusa got up with his help and they moved from Gregory's office to the Great Hall. Everyone was starting to sit. Athena was there.

They called their friends and announced their engagement. They invited Minerva and Sybill as bridesmaids and Flitwick would be the one to preside the ceremony. The little man felt really flattered. He even danced at the couple's feet. Yoji was also invited, congratulating them with as many words as he could find in Japanese and English. Hagrid couldn't believe his ears when they told him, and grabbed the couple, hugging them. Athena was beside herself with joy. She threw herself in the arms of her mother and hugged her as tight as she could. Pomona Sprout happily congratulated them and offered herself to take care of the flowers, yet Athena that herself, she insisted she wanted to give her mother the flowers she would carry to the altar.

Sybill offered them some amulets, two bracelets she always carried with her that Gregory and Medusa wore right away. Sybill felt that she did something right for the first time in her life and not reproved for doing something that she did with all her heart. Medusa always thought of Sybill as someone terribly misjudged and very hard to find out of her tower, her comfort zone. They considered their friendship as something uncommon between a Ravenclaw and a Hafflepuff. Minerva McGonagall hugged both Medusa and Gregory and wished them all the happiness, crying of happiness, something atypical in her. They got her permission to marry beneath the tree that shared with them so many good moments.

The rest of the school was knowledgeable about the event when the night was over. Curiosity was something that led some students to congratulate their teachers. Gregory was particularly approached about the happy news and enthusiastically shook hands with the students that nicely approached him.

Medusa also received some shy congratulations from her students, who used to blush and put their hands behind their back, trying to overcome their sense of discomfort before such a severe teacher. But then something made them smile and remember that she was just demanding. And sometimes even nice! Why wouldn't they approach her to wish her good luck? Before such unexpected support Medusa smiled and gracefully said "thank you very much". The most enthusiastic would dare to imagine their Professor Snape in a wedding dress. Since they never saw her in a bright colour before they found it hard.

- Perhaps she will wear a red dress... or a black one, I can't imagine her in white. – They would say. How wrong they were!

Although many were happy for them, Morgaine Bishop saw with indifference and somehow jealousy that wedding of theirs. She wasn't invited, naturally.

The week passed quickly. Medusa had to get what was missing to that very simple wedding of hers. Medusa got a veil and she ordered the flowers for the tent and the golden paper flowers for her hair with Sybill and Athena in London. The couple wrote to their friends and family signing every single letter inviting them. Gregory got the wedding rings in Diagon Alley.

Friday, the day went normally yet the couple was getting nervous by the lunch hour. Gregory's family arrived an hour early and they invaded his room, preparing him and supporting him in order to dissipate his nervous state of mind.

Altea searched for Medusa with Jean.

Medusa opened them her room door, notoriously happy to see them. Altea seemed worried.

- What's wrong, Altea?

- I am sorry for telling you those things back in mother's funeral. I had no right to...

- It okay, Altea. You were very upset and I agree that it wasn't the best moment to explain you what happened. Will you give me a hug now? – Altea smiled and hugged Medusa tightly.

- I love you, little Mad. I am so sorry...

- I love you too, Altea. – Said Medusa smiling.

- We brought you something. – Jean offered Medusa a box. There was a crown made of silver flowers and white pearls that would fit Medusa's head perfectly.

- Thank you. – Said Medusa, with no enough words to express her joy.

- It is my wedding crown. Wear it today, please. – Said Altea.

-Don't ask twice. – She said smiling.

Around five o'clock, Gregory got ready and was accompanied by Hagrid, Yoji and Filius to the fields. At the same time, in the Dungeons, Medusa got prepared with Sybill, Pomona Sprout, Minerva, Altea, Jean and Athena lending her a hand.

Minerva was putting the golden roses to Medusa's hair while Sybill was holding them in her hands.

Before they started to dress and prepare Medusa, they all became surprised with the appearance of Sybill Trelawney. She was wearing a peach evening gown; her hair was let down and straightened. It fell in light strands of golden brown hair. Her eyes weren't popping behind those magnifying glasses. Instead, she was wearing contact lenses for the occasion. She was quite elegant and different even if she still had all of those rings and necklaces and bracelets with amulets. She felt confident. Medusa's reaction totally favoured Sybill.

Finally Medusa dressed her wedding dress and the golden laced transparent coat. She came out of the bathroom and left all presents amazed. Medusa stopped in front of her daughter.

- How do I look, honey?

- You're lovely, mum. Really lovely... – Athena wanted desperately to cry, Medusa read her thoughts and hugged her tightly. Then the child grabbed her wand and pointed it to the chair at her side.

- _Orchideous_! – A big bunch of daisies and peach coloured roses appeared before them, coming out of Athena's wand. Medusa smiled.

- My angel...

- I want you to take these with you.

- Oh, my sweet girl, it's beautiful... – Medusa cried some tears of joy with her daughter. She cleaned them before they got bigger and stronger. – Athena, I have to tell you something. Marrying Professor Lious and starting again doesn't mean I won't be there for you, or that I will forget your father. Your father was all that I described you and more. I want you to keep him in your heart as I will. You were and you are the most important thing in my life, my little bundle of joy, the most amazing thing that ever happened to me and to you father. You were so loved right from the beginning when we couldn't even actually see you. You were just a bump in my belly. You kept me alive. Do you realise it, my treasure? – Athena smiled with her eyes filled with tears. – But those dark days are gone, now. We must never think of them again. We'll start again. We'll have a house of our own, where we can return and say "this is our home". And most important, we'll be a family, not just you and me. I'm sorry if at some point I didn't pay you much attention or I was too harsh to you, but keep in your mind that you're my daughter and that I love you.

- I love you too, mommy. – Medusa caressed her daughter's face and kissed it tenderly.

- Now dry your eyes, honey. Go ahead. I don't want you to be crying when we get to the wedding. Gregory will think you're upset. – Athena smiled and Medusa dried her eyes with a cloth.

Then Minerva McGonagall covered Medusa's crowned head with the magnificent and light veil that Medusa got days before.

She took a deep breath and just got out of her room. As she was passing by, students of all houses observed her slender, white and golden figure climbing the stairs, surprising everybody. Even Morgaine looked in bewilderment. When she got out of the Great Hall, Minerva grabbed her hand and walking a few steps they found themselves in front of a white tent, which apparently was crowded. Athena entered first, then Sybill, Jean, Altea. Finally, Minerva entered the tent with Medusa grabbing her arm stepping in a red carpet.

Gregory turned himself to them and saw with surprise his Medusa. The bride smiled under her veil, seeing him so happy and so proud. Filius Flitwick was there, on a high bench waving lightly his wand at the sound of the light harp music.

- Who gives this woman to be wed? – Minerva was about to open her mouth to answer when someone clearly replied.

- I do! – It was Severus in a portrait hanging in the tent's wall, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore who waved. Gregory and Medusa smiled.

- Nice to see you, Severus.

- Filius!

- Right... We are gathered here, friends and family, to witness the bonding of Gregory and Medusa. Finally! – Everybody laughed. Gregory softly grabbed her hand. – If there is anyone who isn't content with this union please speak now or... well, you know... – Everyone laughed again. No one dared to speak. Filius proceeded. - As I was saying, Gregory and Medusa are getting married for they have loved each other for twenty years. Yes, that's a hell of a long time! – Gregory and Medusa giggled while the rest of the guests exploded in laughter. - I remember them, under this same tree outside, held so tight to each other. They were so able to love... And who taught them to love? We did... their friends and their family did it. Now I must ask, to you Gregory, do you wish to marry Medusa on your own free will?

- I do.

- What about you, Medusa?

- I do.

- Now the rings... – Athena approached the bride and groom. They both smiled to her.

- You may say your vows. – Gregory was the first.

- I, Gregory Ceasar Lious, take thee Medusa Secilia Snape to be my wife, to love and cherish, to shield, respect and comfort, always. – His voice trembled for he was so happy he couldn't help it. Medusa smiled seeing her wedding ring being put in her finger. Then she grabbed Gregory's and started to do the same.

- I, Medusa Secilia Snape, take thee, Gregory Ceasar Lious to be my husband, to love and cherish, to shield, respect and comfort, always. – Her voice never sounded so clear and secure.

- Now my dear friends join your left hands, please. – Gregory grabbed her hand. Filius waved his wand and little shinny sparks like stars fell in their joined hands. – And the moment, we've been waiting for! I pronounce you husband and wife. Gregory, you may kiss her now. – Gregory unveiled Medusa, discovering her smiling eye and red lips. Grabbing lightly her head he kissed her lips tenderly. The audience applauded. Severus cried in public for the first time, however he was very discreet. Sybill exchanged smiles with the newlyweds. Minerva kept Athena close to her yet the child couldn't avoid her need to get near them and joined her mother and her step-father. Rose petals fell on their heads. Gregory and Medusa had the tenderest smile.

The first photographs were taken. The first was Gregory and Medusa alone, then with Athena, after that with all the guests. Medusa took one with both her bridesmaids and other alone with her daughter and her husband's family. One that she came to love was that one where the twins were kissing her cheeks. Gregory took one with his whole family and other sitting in Hagrid's shoulder and with his best man, his brother Rob. Dinner was served. Music continued to play and the conversations and laughter endured for hours.

After the dinner, Gregory danced with Medusa. They were followed by other couples.

- You look tired, dear. – Said Gregory.

- I am. I thought it would be much lighter but it happens that a wedding is something rather tiring.

- We should go, then. – Minerva approached them.

- It's time for you to go, my dears. Medusa, I'll take care of Athena, don't worry.

- Thank you, Minerva, for everything. – Minerva smiled.

- I wish you the best. – Medusa hugged Minerva who softly kissed her cheek.

- Come on! Throw the bouquet! – Said Jean.

- Ok. Maidens! Gather there, please. – Medusa turned her back on them and threw the daisy and rosy bouquet which landed in Sybill's arms.

Gregory and Medusa applauded enthusiastically. This happy episode was followed by the toast to the newlyweds. The hour approached to go on honeymoon.

Medusa said goodbye to her daughter and joined Gregory again to say goodbye to the other guests. One by one, they shook hands, kissed and hugged.

They walked to the castle, changed clothes and grabbing their bags, the couple went away. Gregory was wearing a brown suit and his high boots while Medusa wore a white coat and a white long skirt covering her feet. It looked like a second wedding dress. The golden flowers were still in her hair. She clearly looked like a bride.

They appeared in the middle of a square, somewhere.

Medusa started to recognise the place. It was Rome, bright and warm in all its splendour.

- Surprise.

- Oh Gregory...

- You like it here, wife? – Gregory asked.

- Yes. I love it, husband.

- Let's just find our hotel. – Gregory grabbed her hand and they both walked through the city for few minutes before they found a very cosy and welcoming hotel. It looked like a country house from the outside... and the inside as well. The owner of the hotel was very welcoming and obliging.

They got a key to a cosy little room. Gregory opened the door. Yet he didn't let her enter.

- Wait here for a second. – And so she did. He put the bags inside, got out and grabbed his wife in his arms and carried her to the room. Medusa laughed.

- Well... here we are. – Medusa observed the room. She liked the bright and live colours on the walls and in the bed. It was decorated with white flowers.

- We should send a message to Minerva and Athena saying that we arrived well.

- Yes. Let's send our patronuses. – They both grabbed their wands and approached the window.

From the window you could see a flower and a wine shop. – It's not much of a view, is it?

- It's lovely. – She replied, smiling widely. They pointed their wands out to the night. There wasn't a soul in the street.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – At the same time, a silver lion and a silver lioness were expelled from Gregory's and Medusa's wands, respectively. Gregory smiled seeing their patronus flying through the night. He realised how much he meant to her when he acknowledged that lioness getting out from the tip of her wand.

- A lioness...

- It used to be a raven. – She said, remembering Severus.

Gregory hugged her waistline and kissed her neck.

Medusa turned around and faced him. They joined foreheads and smiled.

- Finally married... – Medusa hugged him tightly. Gregory removed her hair pins and it fell down to her shoulders, almost covering her entire back.

- I love you. – She hid her face in his chest. Gregory smiled and grabbed her chin making her look him in the eyes. He surrounded her waist with his arms and pulled her closer to him. They dared a shy kiss, and then it became an addiction. Her sweet cinnamon flavoured mouth filled his senses. It was a dreamlike kind of kiss. Then they fell into bed with their lips stuck together.

Medusa removed her coat and opened her light white shirt's buttons revealing her pale skin to Gregory who removed all the rest. They bounded again as they did in Gregory's comfortable room, by the fireplace or in the Dungeons after the Yule Ball. He had a particular preference for her neck which he liked to kiss, to sense its English rose perfume. He had her velvet skin in the tip of his fingers. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

All started there, with their fingers interlaced against the sheets, the warmth, the perfumes, the luxuriant textures, the entwinement of their bodies in one.

An hour afterwards, they both fell asleep, joined in a tight embrace.

About sometime after the two lions appeared in Athena's room and the lioness approached her bed.

- My darling Athena. – It whispered. The girl woke up and stared at the silver and luminous lioness, recognising its voice. – I just wanted to say that we arrived well. Don't worry. We'll be together soon. – Athena smiled. – Go back to sleep, love. Sweet dreams. – They both disappeared and climbed several towers until Minerva's office.

This time the lion stepped forward and with Gregory's voice he spoke:

- Thank you, Minerva. It was a beautiful wedding and Medusa and I, we're very happy. We arrived well. Don't worry. See you Sunday. – Both lions disappeared.

The morning light invaded the couple's room in Italy. Medusa's body moved a little bit, not waking up right away. Gregory had been there for hours looking at her, caressing her long straight black hair.

When Medusa finally opened her black deep eye and smiled, she saw herself in her husband's arms, laying her face in his chest.

- Good morning, sleepy head. – He said, smiling widely.

- Good morning.

- Did you sleep well?

- I hadn't sleep so well for years. – Gregory smiled.

- Give me a kiss. – He asked. Medusa almost satisfied his wish, yet she got up and entered the bathroom. Gregory stayed there, lying down and smiling.

She only got out of the bathroom already properly washed and dressed with _muggle_ clothes those being a green long sleeved shirt and jeans.

- What are you waiting for to get in the bathroom and wash and dress? We have a long day. We're in Rome, for God sake!

- What do you have in mind?

- Surprise. Now go in there! – Gregory got up, laughing and entered the bathroom while Medusa gave her final touches to her fresh and happy appearance. Gregory got ready and joined his wife. They had breakfast at the hotel, and then they walked through the many _piazzas_, visiting some monuments.

In the afternoon, Medusa pulled Gregory to a vintage cinema theatre. They were screening "Roman Holiday", one of Medusa's favourite films.

- What do we do now? – Medusa smiled.

- Now, we wait and watch the images in that white screen. – She said.

- But there aren't any!

- But there will be! Be patient. – The lights went out and the screening started. Medusa positioned herself leaning against his shoulder.

The film started, with Italian voices over the English ones and Gregory found it, at first, strange, then it was something new. It was very _muggle_ but yet fun. To him, it looked like wizard photographs with sound, like portraits, except for the story and the whole characters involved and music. He kept Medusa near him.

- What is she saying?

- She's telling him the things she would like to do in Rome.

- Which are...

- Eat an ice cream, have champagne in a bistrot, go dance, walk in the rain...

- Would you like to do those things in Rome? – Medusa smiled.

- I would, if you would join me.

- Gladly, wifie. – They continued to watch the film and laughing of all the disastrous events on it. In the end, they couldn't do anything but smile.

The lights went on for Gregory's disappointment. He was enjoying it.

- It's over already?

- Yes, love. Did you like it?

- Yes, very much. – Medusa kissed his cheek.

- Was it too _muggle_ for you?

- No, not at all. It was fun. I would like to go on one of those motorcycles...

- It's a _Vespa._

- Whatever that is.

- But you have to have a permit to drive it.

- Well, she clearly hadn't a permit. – Medusa laughed. Gregory kissed her lips and waited for a reaction in her.

- If it makes you feel better, I have one. – She said with her busy lips stuck between in his.

- Splendid. Let's go now! – Medusa giggled. Gregory pulled her out of the theatre and they searched for a place to rent a _Vespa. _Medusa took two helmets and put one in his head.

They climbed to the motorcycle and Medusa started the engine. Gregory didn't like the first sensation of getting on it.

- Are you sure we won't fall off this thing?

- I can't promise you anything, love. Come on. – Gregory climbed, surrounding her waist with his arms and Medusa started the trip.

They passed through the Coliseum, the ancient temples' ruins and much more. The couple stopped by the _Piazza Bocca della Veritá. _

- I'll show you the Mouth of Truth.

- That creepy wall in the film?

- Yes. – They approached the wall.

- Tell me you love me while you place your hand over there. It will bite you if you lie. – She said.

- You do it first. – Medusa smiled and did it.

- I love y... Ah! – Gregory thought that something really happened and tried to remove her hand from the mouth. He was really scared. Medusa started to laugh her heart out when she noticed his panic.

- You crazy woman! You scared the hell out of me! – He took a deep breath and grabbed her body, kissing her lips. – I don't care if you are crazy, I just love you. And I am not lying and I won't put my hand on that creepy wall! Damn Romans! – She laughed hugging his neck.

After this crazy walk and returning the _Vespa _to its owner, they bought a _gelato_ and walked, hand-in-hand eating the sweet flavoured and cold treat.

They stopped by a bridge. Medusa was very serious.

- What's wrong, dear?

- I miss my little girl. – Gregory smiled.

- I assure you she's fine. We'll be back to her tomorrow evening.

- It's not that I don't like to be here with you, it's just that I never parted from her...

- Medusa, I understand... – He said, caressing her face.

- Thank you, Gregory. – She whispered. Gregory took her to the hotel and they both dinned at the hotel, at candle light after they changed into something fancier.

Medusa was wearing a long sleeved short violet dress. Gregory was very simply dressed.

The dinner was quiet and intimate. The music accompanied them all through the evening.

Then the comfortable bed greeted them to a good and resting sleep. Medusa laid down in Gregory's arms and just stood there, talking for a while.

- We'll have to buy a home, in Hogsmead, preferably.

-Yes, but first let's think about our chambers. I can't go on sleeping in the Dungeons while you sleep in the Gryffindor Tower...

- I don't like to sleep alone anymore. – Medusa laughed lightly.

They both fell asleep some minutes later. The night was appeasing for both.

They returned to Hogwarts by the end of the day. Athena saw them appear in the Great Hall and didn't hesitate a millisecond to go and welcome her family with a big hug.

Minerva smiled seeing them there.

She joined them.

- How was your trip?

- It was short yet wonderful. – Said Gregory. – Mrs. Lious here was very happy to return.

- Why? – Minerva asked.

- Mother instincts... What could I possibly do then but to please my wife? – Said Gregory, amused. Minerva smiled lightly.

- You've been good?

- Mum, it has been a day and a half! – Medusa laughed hugging her daughter. – How was Rome?

- Very nice. It's a very fine city.

- You're wearing colours, mum!

- So what?

- I never saw you with a bright colour before.

- What do you think, then?

- It's different.

- Yes, indeed.

- Hey, what about me? – Complained Gregory. Athena jumped out of her mother's arms and let Gregory hug her and kiss her little face. – Hello, ladybird. – Athena kissed his fluffy beard and smiled.

- Hello, d... – She couldn't say it.

- Say it if you want, we're family now. – Athena realised she had an actual father. He was a real dad, not just a memory. He would be a father who would actually be there for her. A father she began to love.

- Hello, dad. – Gregory smiled to Medusa who returned him a wider smile. Then he let her go and sit back in the Ravenclaw's table and passed by the Gryffindor's. They all greeted him while his wife and Minerva talked following him right to the teacher's table where they sat together in their rightful places.

Later on, Minerva showed Gregory and Medusa a passage way for each other's room. It was kind of a surprise for the couple. That way they could be together all they wanted, when they wanted and how they wanted.

All seemed perfect, now.


	17. Chapter 17

Know that I described Tobias Snape as a terrible man on purpose, since there is a gap in his discription and I had to find a reason for Medusa to completely refuse to come back to the house of her childhood.

* * *

Many days passed in pure joy. Medusa and Gregory couldn't happier and show it better than they did. The couple would take the meals together as usual and then, after classes they would walk together in the fields or sit in the courtyard, watching the children run, trade wizard cards and play, laughing out loud. They wouldn't talk much in those moments. They just were there because they enjoyed the fresh air, each other's company and the laughter.

Later in the evening, they would join the teachers and answer their personal mail by the fireplace. Gregory's or Medusa's room would greet them and invite them to bed.

Severus would look to the couple with tenderness. He knew Gregory made Medusa happy. That fact seemed to keep him satisfied about their union. They would often exchange some nice words at the end of the day.

Medusa would find her husband sitting in her bed talking with Severus as if they never quarrel. Severus proved himself a pleasant companion and even dared some good jokes which always made Gregory laugh out loud. Medusa could smile all she wanted now. She had reasons to do that. She was happy with her husband, she had a job she loved, and her daughter was well.

After an evening correcting homework with her husband by her side, Medusa would sit every night in front of the mirror and brush her long, straight and black hair.

Gregory would watch his wife's slow and delicate movements.

Medusa put her brush back in the little night table and laid down in bed, next to Gregory, who greeted her into his arms.

- Finally in bed! – She said. Gregory kissed her and smiled.

- Did you miss me?

- Not really... – She said laughing.

- You lie, you haggish woman! – Medusa laughed.

- Don't call me that! I don't eat little children. – Gregory smiled tenderly.

- Perhaps one day you'll look as if you swallowed one... When I was nearly nineteen, I started to imagine our kids and our lives. It was too early to that but, I kind of knew we were meant to be together. I imagined around four kids running in our garden, in our little and happy house, two boys and two girls. The boys would have your eyes and hair. The girls would have my hair, eyes and your lips... reddish lips like yours. I had the perfect names for them: Severus, Alan, Serena and Aria Secilia. I imagined you, our home, and our winters by the fireplace, our summers in the garden, walking in the country with kids and our dog. Then when they would grow up, they would attend Hogwarts, we would help them... – Medusa sighed letting a soft and sad smile hover above her lips. She looked down. She even looked doubtful.

- Becoming pregnant again... It sounds rather...strange at forty.

- You mean, impossible?

- Not impossible but difficult. Wizards get older much slower than _muggles_ but I don't think that I would be able to produce a child. It's not that I don't want it... – Medusa shut her lips. She didn't feel comfortable talking about children and seeing her so silent, Gregory spoke.

- What's wrong, Medusa?

- Nothing.

- Did I say something that I shouldn't?

- No, you didn't...I'm happy to be the target of your affections and fantasies.

- Is there something the matter? Talk to me, Medusa. Whatever it is I understand. – He was almost panicking.

- No. It's all right, Gregory.

- Medusa... Remember our vows.

- I do remember our vows.

- I swore to love and cherish, to shield, respect and comfort you, always. I meant every word. But to do accomplish my promise I need to know what's wrong. What does bother you so? Tell me, please, darling. I know it is not new, you have been like that since we first broke up... – Gregory caressed her arm and observed her face trying to find the words that would be appropriate.

- Gregory, I don't want to talk about it, really, but I can assure you that it's not related with you. It's me. This is not the time to talk about it. Let's not talk it over today, please Gregory. I feel awful when we mention it. I don't want to spoil our night with it. Just... – Gregory hugged her tight.

- It's okay. Don't worry. I promise to be patient if you promise me that we'll talk about it someday and we'll solve the problem, together.

- Alright.

- I love you.

- I love you too, darling. – Gregory took a smile out of her face and received a kiss. They both fell asleep some minutes after. Their nights were spent really close to each other. Gregory could feel her breathing in his neck. Tranquillity was the best way to end the day. Medusa would be always the last to fall asleep. She would think of everything she lived that day and remember things she had to do the next. That night she thought of having Gregory's children.

"Do I have enough time to give Gregory a son or a daughter before I become a monster and the Ministry takes me down?", she thought. "Better not risk it".

Medusa woke up the next morning, kissed Gregory and headed to her room, entering the secret passage behind a painting of a boat in a calm sea.

She got herself ready. Now, instead of the black dresses, Medusa preferred wearing the navy blue, green, dark red and brown with the matching tartan cloaks. She opted for the red one for that day.

She headed to the Great Hall. The owls were entering there to deliver the mail.

Athena approached her mother and greeted her. Apparently Niké had something for them. Athena took the mail from the owl's beak and petted it. Then she kissed her feathers and took a piece of bacon from her own plate. The Little Owl ate it with satisfaction. Afterwards she gave Medusa her letters.

One of them was from the Ministry.

"Oh God", she thought. She hated their letters, it always meant bad news.

Athena sensed her agitation.

- What's wrong, mum?

- Nothing, sweetheart. Go and finish your breakfast. – Medusa headed to the teacher's table and sat opening the mysterious letter.

Gregory sat beside her, when she was about to read it.

- Good morning, honey.

- Good morning, dear.

- Is everything alright?

- Yes, darling. I just got a letter from the Ministry...

- What do they want?

- I am aloud to take over the house in Spinner's End...It's mine. Also I am entitled to all the money my brother left me, his works and papers to be published. He left a money amount to cover Athena's education expenses...

- And why weren't you allowed to take over it earlier?

- Because my brother was a former Death Eater. They checked everything in the house before I touched it. They thought they would find some dark magic objects. They found nothing of the sort. Severus wouldn't keep those objects at home. He knew better than that! – He smiled.

- I'm sure he did.

- I have to go there in the afternoon. Some ministry representative will be there. Will you come with me?

- Of course, as soon as I finish with the sixth years, I'll join you. – He said.

And so it was. Gregory joined her in the fields, apparating in Spinner's End.

It was a foggy street, populated by brick houses and broken streetlamps. There wasn't a soul outside. A dirty river would flow nearby and you could see some kind of factory at the end of the road.

Gregory didn't like the place a bit. Medusa looked everywhere. That place brought her so many bad memories. She expected her father to come running from the fog to hit her with something despite her mother's desperate cries. It was so loud and clear.

Gregory felt her out of herself and confused, so he touched her back causing her to jump with fright.

- I'm sorry, honey.

- Thank you for getting me out of my thoughts. – They advanced to one of the brick houses. It had no garden. No plant could survive there. There was a man at the door.

- Good afternoon, Mrs. Lious.

- Good afternoon, you must be...

- Francis Gargollius. – They shook hands.

- This is my husband, Gregory Lious.

- How do you do? – Both men shook hands as well.

- Let's go in, shall we? – Medusa nodded.

The three entered the house. It sent chills down the couple's spines.

After all those years she returned to that miserable house. The hall was dark, cold and humid. The carpet leading to the stairs could tell her family story by the blood that it almost proudly displayed as if it were decorations for courage and honour. Medusa remembered her father punching her mother, her nose bleeding and the blood falling into the carpet. The worst part was that she couldn't even rest before she had to start cleaning up those spots.

They entered the sitting room that led to the kitchen. Medusa could see her mother washing dishes with an unhappy face. In those days she would surround her mother's waistline and hug her with her little arms. Severus would join them. She wouldn't dare to stop scraping, yet her tears would fall on her little one's heads. She wouldn't utter a single word, for her fear would silence her. When she was finished and her husband was away, she would finally search for her children, she would hug her little ones tight and kiss them all she wanted, because she knew that they should be asleep when their father returned. She didn't want them to experience more of those violent moments between her and her husband. She felt guilty to give such a father to such innocent beings, her little angels.

Otherwise they would be forced to witness more beating and if it was a bad day, probably see their father drag their mother to the room by her hair and listen to her terror screams. The other morning she would be sadly sitting at the kitchen's table, with her ripped clothes of the previous night and her face all purple. One day, she found her mother with a cut in her face and her head broken. She died some weeks later.

- As you can see, it's everything in place. Nothing was found. – The voice of Francis Gargollius interrupted her memories.

- I see...

- Let's go up shall we? – The couple followed the young representative and every step she took felt like a knife in her heart. They entered a room.

It was hers. It had nothing besides a bed and a closet. She remembered the times she was locked inside by her mother to shield her from her father.

It is said that Eileen Snape died in her daughter's room, with Medusa's and Severus's favourite dolls in her arms. She had been sick for at least a month. All her savings went to her children's education in Hogwarts. Every penny she had she gave them away to see her children out of that house. Tuberculosis killed her, along with all the physical abuse and hunger.

Gregory remembered well that day. Minerva McGonagall announced the loss to the young Ravenclaw. Medusa was beside herself, Gregory had to stop Medusa from stabbing her father with a kitchen knife. She was so filled with rage that she could actually exceed him in strength. Severus was there too and made it even worse. He grew to hate his father so bad that he encouraged his sister to kill him. He remembered her screams. Tobias was sober that day and looked at his daughter with surprise as if he never did all those horrible things to his wife. He looked incredulous. He couldn't believe in her accusations. It was too surreal. He dared to call her "my daughter", almost voiceless. He even tried to grab her hand to caress it and comfort her.

- I JUST WISH I COULD MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN THAT YOU INFLICTED HER! YOU DESERVE TO BE SKINNED ALIVE, YOU ANIMAL! DON'T YOU DARE TO SPIL THOSE CROCODILE TEARS! YOU ENJOYED IT! YOU ENJOYED SEEING HER SUFFER! EVERY MOMENT OF IT! I AM GLAD SHE'S DEAD! SHE FINALLY GOT AWAY FROM YOU! I'LL DANCE IN YOUR GRAVE WHEN YOU DIE! I'LL EVEN MAKE A PARTY ABOVE YOUR GRAVE AND SEE IF I CARE A BIT! I'LL GLADLY SEE YOU DEAD! – Days after these words uttered by Medusa, Tobias killed himself with a shotgun pointed at his mouth.

When Medusa was called to recognise his body, she couldn't feel a bit of sorrow or sadness or any other feeling.

She just murmured:

- Yes, it's the bastard. – Gregory saw her indifference as a sign of freedom. She was finally free from her father's tyranny.

They buried Eileen in London by a flowery hill and Tobias was to rot in a common grave along with hundreds of other bodies to be forgotten, never to be found again and far away from his wife's resting place.

Then they entered Severus's room. It was similar to Medusa's. They used to play there in silence when they were children.

Finally, they entered her parents' room. The air was heavy and both the couple and the visitor felt it.

- Well. We should go and discuss some issues by the fireplace. I have something for you to sign, Mrs. Lious. The couple followed him to the sitting room.

Medusa lightened the fireplace and sat with Gregory in the couch with Gargollius sat in a wood bench in front of them with the coffee table at his knees.

- Well, concerning the money that Mr. Snape left you. It is in his account in Gringotts. Here is the key. There is another account which belongs to your daughter but since she's a minor, it will be your responsibility to take care of it. It was his will that you publish all his papers and documents for scientific after a revising. He left a letter for you...here it is. – Gargollius handed her the letter with her brother's handwriting.

It said "_Dear Medusa, _

_If you're reading this, I am probably dead. There are a few things that I needed to tell you and I never got the courage to say, even to you, to whom I was so intimate. I never actually told you how much you meant to me. I intended to tell you later... and I kept delaying it. Now I am dead and unable to say a word. I am sorry for not being always able to be with you and to keep you out of danger. I am sorry for having disappointed you as I did. I realise the mistake I made, as I sit writing this to you. The Dark Lord has plans for me and I doubt I will survive hence this letter._

_I want you to be brave and strong when I am gone. Keep in your heart that you were much loved. I loved you and our Athena. You're both my two precious stones. Lily may have been the woman I loved the most but nothing compares with the dedication you showed towards me and the love you gave me even when I couldn't reason, when I was stubborn and stupid._

_ You gave me some of the happiest memories I had and comfort when I most needed it. I hope one day we can see each other again and remember all the best times we had and forget the pain and sorrow we have been through. I'll be the happiest man that ever lived if I can only hug you one more time._

_To your daughter, that child you bore and to whom I gave my name, as if she was my own, I wish all the best and I am sure you'll be the most devoted of mothers. Tell her I love her and kiss her for me. Clean your tears. I know you must be crying, after all I am too. You can see it by the stains in the parchment. Look at us, two cold stones crying like this..._

_ I want you to find happiness. Don't give up, Medusa. There is always hope. Search everything you can until you find what you're looking for. It's all in the snakes. Do everything in your power to live and do not dare to abandon you daughter like our mother and our father did to us. I forbid you. _

_With love, _

_Your brother, _

_Severus._"

Medusa who cried secretly, inside, straightened her back, cleared her throat and smiled. Gregory grabbed her hand.

- Is everything alright, dear?

- Yes, Gregory. – She said.

- Well, Mrs. Lious, I need you to sign this papers. I'll give you the keys to your vaults to Gringotts and leave you. – Medusa grabbed a pen and read the documents attentively. Then she signed her name and returned the papers to Gargollius. Then he gave her the house and the vaults' keys. – Thank you very much. It has been a pleasure to meet you. – He shook hands with the couple and left. Gregory accompanied the man to the door while Medusa rested her head in her hand. Gregory joined his wife and hugged her tightly.

- It's alright, honey.

- Oh Gregory...

- We have a home to return in the summer. We'll tear everything down and make the most beautiful house from the scratch. – Medusa didn't smile as he expected. – You don't want the house here, do you?

- I would hardly call it a "home". I wouldn't return even if my life depended on it.

- We make our homes, Medusa! We built up a family and we can transform this entire house in something we can return and feel comfortable and forget what happened here before. Don't be stupid enough to believe that your father is going to enter from that door and start to...

- Gregory, I am not going to return to this house and that's final!

- No, it isn't!

- You weren't the one seeing your own father beat the hell of your mother or hear her screams while he raped her! My mother died here! My brother actually lived in this place because he hadn't anywhere else to go, because he refused to live at my house and because it suited his depressed mood. I am not going to live here as long as I breathe! I don't want this kind of home for my daughter or our kids, if we ever get to have them. I'm disgust that you this perfect! – They were both shouting with each other.

- I never said it was perfect. I want to tear it down so we can have a proper house!

- This will never be a proper house!

- Don't be a fool!

- I hate this house! Look what this house does to us! We're arguing! It's turning us against each other, just like it did to my parents... – Gregory noticed that he wasn't behaving like himself. He felt like hugging her, because she seemed shocked.

- You're right! – He said. – Let's not argue anymore. Let's seal this house and never come back. We'll find a better home elsewhere. With a garden filled with flowers and trees, where we can be together and rest, watching Athena playing. We'll get a dog to keep her company, how does that sound, love?

- Sounds wonderful. – She said smiling, caressing the back of his head while closing her eyes.

They disappeared from that house and never came back again.

They didn't even dare to have the idea of selling it. No one should inhabit that house.

Gregory's chambers welcomed them for another night. She grew accustomed to that warmth and wall colour. Their light kisses evolved into something stronger and stronger every time they kissed. Her black and luminous eyes would look deep into his while he kept caressing her white snowy face with the tip of his fingers.

He made her feel secure in his arms after that scary day. She could feel better when she was with him in the Gryffindor Tower. Feeling him against her, their bodies waving against each other, his voice whispering at her ears and his touch on her skin was the most calming balm she could take. He interlaced his finger with hers against the bed, covered her lips and neck with electrifying kisses, breathing heavily. Both moaned lightly. Breathless, she surrounded his neck with her arms and he kissed her forehead softly. He kept his body close to hers, keeping her warm in that cold night of beginning of spring. Medusa dared to lift her hand to touch his features and smiled. He kissed her shoulder and lightly touched her cheek.

- You're smiling. – He said.

- You're my smile. – She replied. Gregory laughed and held her tight. Medusa kissed him intensely giving him the last kiss of the night, before falling asleep before him and in his arms.

Medusa slept the whole night.

The other day, the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament took place.

Every person in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was attending.

Everyone seemed excited and looking forward to know the winner. Medusa was sitting next to Gregory and Athena. It was quite exciting and the whole family had fun watching it.

The winner was the Beauxbatons's champion, a very fair girl, tall and strong. The Slytherin boy was second, and the Durmstrang in last.

Morgaine Bishop gave a nightmare of a reprimand to the Slytherin boy. He was already sad for being second. She arranged things to make him feel ever worse. The couple didn't like her attitude for a change. She was too demanding towards the boy and he felt broken and defeated.

Medusa smiled to him and said:

- Good job. It was a great exhibition nevertheless. You must work harder in that _Aguamenti_ charm. – There wasn't a reproachable tone on her voice. He smiled lightly and shook her hand.

- Thank you, Professor Snape.

- You're welcome. – She said smiling. Gregory smiled at her and grabbed her hand and Athena's walking towards the lake to watch the sunset.


End file.
